Stubborn Love
by rocknrollprincess131
Summary: Melody Silverstone, estranged daughter of California Governor Phillip Blake, has lost her potential true love in a tragic accident and fallen into a deep depression.Her brother in law Rick Grimes fixes her up with Gareth Mandel,a graphic design genius from San Francisco. Melody cannot let her guard down and embrace their blossoming relationship. Will they last? Gareth/OC Rick/Lori
1. Broken Hearts Are Always Pure

**Hi everybody! Sorry I've been M.I.A. for the past week, a lot has happened! MY San Francisco Giants won the World Series for the 3rd time in 5 seasons! Woo-Hoo! **My niece Penelope Sava was born on October 28th at 8:21 pm, 8 pounds, 2 ounces, and I am absolutely in love with this little munchkin, she's precious! So lots of good things to happen! I WILL be updating _Forever Rising Phoenix_ hopefully this week, as well as another chapter of this story!****

****As many of you can agree with me, the whole Gareth/Terminus storyline ended too abruptly and wasn't properly executed, it felt rushed, but this is still the best season yet. Gareth was a character that although incredibly sinister also had such an underlining allure, I just felt like both back stories could have been more in depth. This story will be my next original work outside of FanFiction with my own characters, a lot of this is based off of actual events (like the whole Tony Robbins bit) but since there aren't a lot of stories with Gareth in it, I figured that this would be perfect and I've wanted to do a modern/AU _Walking Dead_ story for a while. I wanted to expand on the supposed hipster aspect lol, I also agreed with Mary Lynn Rajskub on _Talking Dead_ when she said he looked like a Portlandian, but in my story it's San Francisco hipster. I'm really excited to further delve into this! :) Gareth won't be appearing in this story until about the second or third chapter, but be sure to follow it! Lots of other _Walking Dead_ characters will be popping up as well. He will also be appearing in _Forever Rising Phoenix_ in a few chapters. I'm not sure if Melody will pop up in that story, but most likely Delilah will be making a cameo appearance in this one. ******  
><strong>

****_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NOR HAVE ANY AFFILIATIONS WITH STUBBORN LOVE OR _**THE WALKING DEAD FRANCHISE. ALL PROPERTIES OWNED BY THE LUMINEERS, FRANK DARABONT AND AMC (TELEVISION SERIES), ROBERT KIRKMAN AND TONY MOORE (COMIC BOOK SERIES), RESPECTIVELY.**_ I ONLY OWN MY OWN ORIGINAL IDEAS AND CHARACTERS.**_****

_**Chapter One: Broken Hearts Are Always Pure**_

_**Deerhill Park, Oak Park, California, June 21**__**st**__**, 2012, 3:00 pm. **_

_The first day of summer was notorious for being not only the longest day of the year, but also the hottest, today it was close to hundred degrees outside. Eighteen year old Melody Silverstone wiped the perspiration off her forehead with her pink Buckcherry "Crazy Bitch" sweatband as she neared her destination, Deerhill Park. It was down the street from her house and she needed the walk. Melody had recently lost close to forty pounds, but still had about fifteen more to go before reaching her goal weight, or at least the goal weight for Hollywood's standards. Once she got there, she knew that she'd break into the entertainment industry and be as outstanding of a makeup artist as the legendary Ve Neil. Melody already had the talent and drive to go the distance, except even with something behind the camera, looks still mattered. All of the competition and heat of the masses inspired her to kick it into high gear not only to look good, but to feel good as well. She was starting to wear the skimpy outfits and bikinis like the other girls her age, but once the rest of the weight was gone, she could really go all out. _

_Melody looked around the park once she arrived, searching for interesting subjects to photograph as she took her Canon Rebel xsi SLR camera out of her mini pack and placed it around her neck. In addition to makeup, she also dabbled in photography, but she didn't always want to be behind the scenes, she was quite the actress as well. _

_**With hard work both physically and career wise, I can be in front of the cameras. **_

_The wild flowers were in full bloom and their colors popped in the sunlight, small children were gallivanting in glee on the playground as their parents watched, a group of teenage boys dominated the basketball court. She decided to focus on the flowers first when she looked over at the baseball field and saw a boy her age practicing hits with a little boy around six or seven. Melody smiled as she strolled over. _

"_Aiden? Hey, Aiden!" _

_The older boy turned around and smiled at her. He was about six foot one with light brown hair, amber eyes, and a few light freckles, the silver basketball shorts and black T-shirt he was wearing complimented his muscular body. "Hey, Melody! I almost didn't recognize you." Aiden Auerbach and Melody had known each other since their first day of freshman year at Oak Park High School. They would have deep conversations whenever he had a moment away from his overbearing and clingy girlfriend Kendall, who was a cheerleader on the varsity squad, but they were usually sporadic. One day during sophomore year, Kendall made it very clear to Melody that Aiden was hers and that she best be knowing that. Ever since then, Melody steered clear of the couple and their group, which had been the clique of the most popular students, she didn't belong with them, and they all knew it. She only saw Aiden in class or when she photographed his baseball games for the school yearbook and paper, but Kendall had been spot on with her jealousy: Melody had fallen in love with Aiden and never told him, even though her paranoid senses were sure that everybody already knew. Aiden was everything she ever wanted in a boyfriend, but because they were so close, she never felt comfortable revealing her true feelings out of fear of losing the friendship. She smiled as he walked away from the little boy and over to the dugout to meet Melody. "Wow, you look beautiful!" _

_She giggled, praying she wasn't blushing. "Aww, thanks. How are you doing? I haven't seen you since Grad Nite last year!" Melody wrapped her arms around Aiden's neck in a tight hug and noticed he let it linger a bit._

"_I'm great, how are you? How's your family?" _

"_They're fantastic as always, how about yours? How's Kendall ?" _

_Aiden kind of grimaced. "They're good, but Kendall and I don't really talk much anymore, she dumped me last year." _

_Melody raised an eyebrow in shock. "What? She did? No way! You guys were, like, __**the **__dream couple, and you're pretty much perfect, Aiden." She smiled up at him, which he returned. _

"_Ha, thanks. Unfortunately, not everything is how it seems on the outside. I'm glad, you're doing well. Have you been working out?" _

"_Yes, yes I have been. I'm pretty close to my goal weight, too." Melody noticed he was checking out her body in the white tank top, pink cropped zip up hoodie, pink sweatpants, and white sneakers that she was wearing. _

"_It's definitely been paying off, you look fantastic. Keep up the great work." _

"_Thanks." _

_As the conversation went into a bit of an awkward silence, the little boy called out to him. "Aiden!" _

_Aiden glanced over at the kid. "I'll be right there, Sammy!" He glanced back at Melody. "I'm sorry, but I gotta get back to this lesson. I'm a Little League coach for the time being, until I go to LMU in the fall."_

"_That's awesome! It was really great running into you. Do you want to maybe go to Starbies or something sometime?" Melody couldn't believe she asked that, but she figured now it wasn't a big deal since he was single and they were so close. Aiden knew a lot of her secrets, but there were some she couldn't bear to tell him, like how she and her mom were close to losing their house due to a scam, but maybe now they would actually get together and she could open up to him._

_He nodded. "Yeah, for sure. I'll definitely hit you up. I'm glad to see you, and I'll be seeing you soon, k?" _

"_Sounds good. Bye, Aiden." _

"_Bye, Lyric." Aiden gave her a quick hug before running back to Sammy, leaving Melody with a huge smile on her face._

_**Maybe things will work out in my favor after all. After all those prayers to Aphrodite, Goddess of Love and Beauty, I knew it would pay off! Kendall's loss is my gain. **_

_Melody turned around and walked off, humming a tune to herself before singing "You Can't Hurry Love" by The Supremes._

_**KiK Instant Messenger, Friday, March 14**__**th**__**, 2014, Two Years Later**_

_12:04 AM UnChAiNeD Melody1212: Hi Aiden! Happy Birthday! Hope your day is marvelous and that all your birthday wishes come true : ) 3_

_9:56 AM Baseballs to the Walls: Hi Melody! Thank you very much! Appreciate the text! Hope all is well_

_1:37 PM UnChAiNeD Melody1212: Of course! Things are going fantastic, thanks, Aiden! I've just been busy, almost done with makeup school. Idk if I ever told you, but you're one of my best friends and I value our friendship._

_3:07 PM Baseballs to the Walls: That's excellent, you were always so talented. Thank you, that means a lot, I feel the same :) _

_3:10 PM Baseballs to the Walls: Hey, are you free on the 30__th__? _

_6:20 PM UnChAiNeD Melody1212: Thanks, hopefully Hollywood thinks the same way you do lol. The thirtieth? I can't think of anything I'd be doing, I'm free. Why, what's up?_

_6:21 PM Baseballs to the Walls: Of course they will, you're a force to be reckoned with. I was wondering if we could hang out, watch a movie like we always wanted but never got to? I want us to discuss some important things. Nothing bad, it's actually something really wonderful. _

_6:22 PM UnChAiNeD Melody1212: Yes, that sounds great! I want to discuss some things with you as well. Shall we say around 5? _

_6:23 PM Baseballs to the Walls: Awesome! Can't wait to see you, Elle. Let's chat soon :)_

_6:24 PM UnChAiNeD Melody1212: Can't wait to see you, too, Aiden! Xoxo_

_**Brentwood, CA, Wednesday, March 26th**__**, 2014, Twelve Days Later**_

_Melody let out a loud yawn as she mindlessly watched __**Chicago P.D. **__on the black leather couch in her father's family room, contemplating turning it off and just going to sleep. She had had a very long day with her stepmother Lilly, helping her at her hair salon, then they got a mani-pedi, and after that they came home to have dinner with Melody's father Phillip, where a massive side of tension was served with the main course. He had to go on and on about how she needed to get a job or get married, because he was tired of supporting her by paying for her cell phone, insurance, along with her tuition, books, and supplies for makeup school, which she was completing in two months. _

_Phillip had been a shitty father, leaving her and her mother Charlotte for Lilly, whom Charlotte had suspicions that she was his mistress for almost five years despite Phillip denying it. He married Lilly and shortly afterwards they had two daughters, Penny and Meghan. Phillip and his whole family accepted Lilly and the girls immediately, completely isolating themselves from Melody. She was still hurt over it, especially when she called her grandmother and aunt, begging them to please store some of her valuables or if she could sleep on their couches since she and Charlotte lost the house, with both of them making up grandiose excuses before abruptly saying good bye. Even before her parent's divorce, they wanted nothing to do with her. This weekend was the second time she had seen her father all year. They used to go to dinner twice a week until she turned eighteen, but now she only saw him on her birthday and Christmas unless something else came up. Charlotte had tried everything to bring the two together, but because Melody was a square peg that couldn't be forced into a round hole, Phillip gave up on her. _

_**He'll never accept me, why am I trying so hard to fit in when I was born to stand out? I shouldn't even be going tomorrow.**_

_The reason why Melody was staying at her father's was because the three of them were leaving in the morning to go to a Tony Robbins' four-day seminar in Los Angeles while her little sisters stayed with Lilly's dad David. Phillip, an avid follower, had lured her with promises of celebrities being there, dropping such names as Bradley Cooper and Lady Gaga, but Melody's curiosity got the better of her, and she agreed to go despite her mother's protests that it was a cult. She was really going for the mini vacation, they were staying in a suite at the five star Ritz-Carlton hotel, but she figured she could learn something valuable at the seminar as well. _

_With a final yawn, deciding she'd finish the episode over the weekend on Hulu, Melody grabbed the remote control and was about to turn the television off when an image on the screen caught her eye. _

_**Hey, that guy looks familiar. Where do I know him from? He kind of looks like Aiden… Wait, it is Aiden!**_

_Her eyes widened as she read the byline on the bottom of the screen. _

_**LMU Student Stabbed to Death**_

_Melody felt her eyes tearing up as she saw Aiden. At first, she thought it was some kind of sick joke, but that thought was quickly forced out of her mind when the surreal panic took over. She couldn't even hear the television anymore or feel her trembling body, she felt like somebody had punched her in the heart, she couldn't breathe or think straight. All she could do was shake her head. _

"_No… no… no… __**NNNNOOOO!**__" _

_Melody collapsed from the couch to her knees, hysterically sobbing as she buried her face in her hands to drown out the loudness, but it hadn't worked. _

"_Melody? Melody, what's the matter?!" Lilly called out to her from upstairs, but Melody ignored her as she grabbed her iPhone, knowing there was one other person who was also watching __**Chicago P.D. **__at the same time. _

"_Hello?" _

_She tried her best to speak clearly, but she couldn't. "M-mom, M-mommy, he's gone, he's gone!" _

"_Honey, slow down I can't hear you! What are you trying to say?" _

_With one gut wrenching wail, Melody spat out the words she thought she'd never say. __**"Mommy, that was Aiden! He's dead! He's gone!" **__She dropped the phone and continued crying, trembling uncontrollably to the point where she didn't even feel Lilly's hands on her shoulder._

"_Melody, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"_

_Melody didn't answer, all she did was point at the TV as the news began. She was actually hyperventilating and was inconsolable despite Lilly's attempts. _

"_**An LMU student was killed at around 11:15 pm last night leaving a frat party when an unidentified man came up and stabbed the victim twice in the chest and stomach. The victim has now been identified as twenty one year old psychology major Aiden Auerbach from Oak Park, California. Paramedics did everything they could but Auerbach was pronounced D.O.A. upon arriving at UCLA Hospital. The suspect has been identified as Jon Negen, a supposed Krypt member, but has yet to be taken into custody. Loyola Marymount University plans to hold a memorial service…"**_

_She couldn't hear anything else after that, she couldn't watch a girl from their high school English class being interviewed or one of his fraternity brothers tearing up in front of the camera. All Melody knew was that it was over. The one boy that she had wanted to be with more than anything, that she wanted a future with, was gone forever. All her dreams of what their life could have been like together flashed before her eyes and her heart sank like an Acme anvil falling from the top of a building to land on a Looney Tunes character. Melody knew right then and there that she would never find anybody to love as much as she had loved Aiden…_

_**ALMOST SIX MONTHS LATER…**_

"HHHUUUU!"

I shot up from where I was laying down on the floor, gasping for air, the events that swirled in my mind just now felt too real. The last times I ever saw or spoke to Aiden, and then the night when I found out about his unfortunate death. Even the way I found out, seeing it on the news, has left me traumatized. Why didn't anybody tell me? We have mutual friends, people knew we were close… or did they? Maybe I wasn't as important to him as I thought, maybe it was all in my head, I don't even know. It's been six months and I still can't figure out how and _why _this all had to happen, why the life of such a wonderful person had to be tragically cut short. Why couldn't it have been one of the bastards or bitches that made my high school experience a living hell? Why did it have to be _anybody _at all?

The hysterical sobs were followed by half an hour of throwing up, I was so distraught I had to take one of Lilly's Xanax. She tried really hard to comfort me, but I was just too desolate. The first thing I said to my mom when I calmed down was that I never got to tell Aiden my true feelings, and I could hear the sadness in her voice when she told me she knew. All I wanted to do was go home and crawl under the covers, but I forced myself to go through with that Tony Robbins seminar. In the end, being out of the house was the best thing for me. I tried my hardest to focus and absorb everything in the lecture, but all I could think about was Aiden. How we had the same taste in music, that he would laugh at my stupid impersonations, he even called me by my nicknames which were only reserved for my family and closest friends. I was in limbo between wanting to believe it was false and knowing it was real.

My dad, being the controlling and heartless asshole that he is, was less than pleased with my emotional state of mind. Instead of offering soothing words like Lilly had tried, it was "He's still going to be dead when you go home on Sunday, so there's no point in crying about it. You should just focus on everything Tony has to say." And "When was the last time Aiden came over or took you out to dinner? If you had been the one who died, he wouldn't be as upset as you are." Great words to say to your grieving daughter, huh? It got worse from there. When I refused to do the glorified "Fire Walk", he acted like I was starting World War III. While I respect anybody's decision whether or not they want to do it, I'm not going to burn the bottom of my feet walking barefoot across boiling hot coals to prove I can conquer my fears. It only got worse from then on…

On the third day of the seminar, there was an activity called "The Dickens Effect", where you imagine what your life will be like in five, ten, and twenty years if you continue to do all the bad things that you are currently doing. The image on the jumbo screens was a typical starry galaxy while this creepy, ominous music played alongside Tony's pre-recorded lecture. It really had a tremendous effect on the audience, people were wailing and crying hysterically, screaming, and the reactions were just too much for me, making me terrified of the realization that Aiden was dead and my dream of him was over. Lilly had gone back to the hotel earlier with a migraine and my dad was too absorbed with the exercise that he didn't even notice when I grabbed my backpack and walked sideways out of the row before running down the aisle. The seminar was at the Los Angeles Convention Center, and of course, my dad had to have front row seats to be in on the action. I'm not an avid runner, I prefer to powerwalk/jog due to my large breast size, but in this instance, I ran like I never have before, like Katniss in _The Hunger Games_, pushing past people to get to the exit. I was finally there when one of the volunteers grabbed my arm before I could make it to the stairs. He was a bald, portly man with round spectacles, and an angered expression on his face.

* * *

><p>"<em>Where do you think you're going? You're not allowed to leave, it's against the rules." <em>

_I squirmed, trying to run off, but his grip tightened. "Let me go! I have to get out of here, this is too much for me! My friend just died, I can't be in there right now!" I tried everything to hold back the tears that were threatening to escape from my eyes. I'm a strong girl, I've been through a lot of bullshit in my little life, but in that moment, I just wanted to let go, to give in to my pain and cry. _

_The man's facial expression softened slightly, but not his hold. "Your son died? Don't you have any other children?"_

_I shot him a confused look, for he had obviously misheard me. The music and the wails were so loud we were having to shout back and forth. I shook my head. "What? No! I'm only twenty years old, I don't have any kids yet! My friend died, his name was Aiden and he was stabbed to death three days ago." _

_He got a nasty look on his face. "Don't you have any other friends? Are you going to cry over your one friend for the rest of your life?" _

_Hearing his spiteful words ignited something within me, making my rage increase. I was already being held against my will, and now this total stranger was going to be an absolute asshole to me? No way. I shot him a nasty glare before shouting __**"YES, I AM!"**__ as I raised my arm up, finally breaking free. Unfortunately, I had yanked a little too hard from the adrenaline rush and he stumbled backwards, but I didn't care, he deserved it. I took off running down the stairs when I heard the jerk commanding two other volunteers to go after me, and I picked up the pace as I heard their footsteps coming closer. As I sprinted down every other step, I tried to come up with a plan of action. The hotel was only a five minute walk, but I didn't want to be running from these freaks the whole way, I needed something now. At the bottom level of the convention center, there was a big black and red banner that hung over one of the rooms. _

_**The World-Famous AdultCon, #1 Adult Star Expo In The World**_

_**Yes! This is the perfect place to hide, they won't come after me in here!**__ I ran in to find that it was exactly as I expected it to be. Rows and rows of booths selling sex toys, techno music playing, scantily clad models of both genders walking around, fans gawking over porn stars. I bent over to catch my breath, only to look over my shoulder to see the two volunteers. "Damn it!" I said a little too loudly, attracting the attention of an older gentleman who had been watching me since I walked in, as well as a male porn star surrounded by a group of bleached blonde silicone bimbos._

"_Everything alright, darlin'?" A husky Southern accent called out._

_I looked over to see the man approaching me. He was about six feet tall and in good shape with his head shaved in the back and thinning grey and white hair on top, along with grey and white facial hair to match, dark blue eyes, a wide nose, and a square jaw, he looked like he had been a nice looking guy when he was my age, and he dressed well in a loose black suit and a white Hanes tanktop. I assumed he was probably in his late forties to early fifties, and there was something about him that seemed so familiar, and he looked genuinely concerned. I shook my head and pointed outwards. "No, I left the Tony Robbins convention upstairs and these freaks are trying to force me back. Please, you have to help me!" _

_The two volunteers walked in, an African American woman named Jacqui and a gangly guy named Jim. _

"_Sweetie, you have to come back with us, we just want to love you." Jacqui said, smiling with a glassy eyed stare._

_I shook my head. "No, I don't want to! This is a cult and I don't want any part of it! Just leave me alone!" _

_Jim spoke up next. "If you don't come back, we'll have to tell your father." _

_Hearing those words sent me into a panic, knowing if I didn't listen to them, I'd end up being ultimately cut off by my father. _

_**What am I going to do? My mom is jobless, we live with Grandma, I'm screwed. **_

"_I believe the kid said she doesn't want to, so why don't y'all head back to the "Kumbaya" bullshit that you have up there." The older man stood by my side. _

"_No, sir, we have specific instructions to bring her back, this doesn't concern you. Her father is a very powerful man." _

"_Merle, what the hell is going on over here?" The other man that saw me when I arrived walked over, also having a husky Southern accent. He was taller than the man now identified as Merle, with short brown hair, the bangs covering his blue eyes, facial stubble, a more pointed jaw and was incredibly toned, his arms alone had me drooling. I recognized who he was right away, Daryl "Dix On" Dixon, one of the top porn stars in the adult entertainment industry. Everybody knew who he was, whether they watched pornos or not. Daryl was considered to play the male lead in __**Fifty Shades of Grey**__ and dated Amanda Bynes, they had just wrapped filming on a Darren Aronofsky movie that they had done together._

_Merle looked over at him. "This nice young gal comes racing in here and these two freaks tell me if I don't give her back, I'm gonna be in trouble because her father is a very powerful man. Can you believe that shit, baby brother?" He cackled before turning back to the volunteers. "The girl is staying, she doesn't want to go back. I think it's best you leave now, or we're gonna have a __**real **__problem." _

_Daryl stood next to him, both folded their arms across their chests and shot them menacing glares as Daryl's posse of bleached blonde bimbos got in front of me in protection mode. The volunteers took off in fear, making the brothers throw their head back and laugh. "What a bunch of pansy ass muthafuckers, they can dish it out, but they can't take it." Daryl said._

_I was in awe over what had just happened, it was pretty bad ass on their parts. "Wow, thanks so much. Seriously, that was awesome." _

_Merle smiled over at me, giving me the creeps just a little bit, but he seemed cool. "It's no problem, young lady. Now, why don't you tell your new best friend Merle why they were chasing you?"_

* * *

><p>Merle really did save me that day, I don't know what would have happened if I didn't run in the expo, and it's not something I'd like to think about. After the volunteers left, Merle got me a Green Apple Rockstar and Daryl took a break from his fans, they both sat with me and listened to my story. My life story about my parent's divorce and my dad's new family, how because of my emotional issues my mom couldn't get a normal job, leading to her finally getting one in real estate loans that unbeknownst to her turned out to be a Ponzi scheme by her business partner, who was the cause of us losing our house and life savings, how our lawyers screwed the case up and the asshole that ruined our lives pretty much walked away without paying the less than desired settlement we received, that we now live with my crazy grandma, and how Aiden died. It was so overwhelming that I couldn't help crying a little, but the Dixon brothers were very compassionate. Merle even called my mom for me and filled her in on everything that happened, and as life would have it, it turned out they knew each other. Before meeting my dad, my mom was a production assistant and casting director for Vivid Entertainment, one of the most prestigious pornographic production companies in the industry. Since Merle was a well known producer, they had worked together several times, it was rumored that Merle was going to buy out Playboy Magazine one day. My mom felt better, albeit still freaked out over what happened to me, except Merle assured her I was fine. In fact, he even offered both of us jobs: her old job behind the scenes and a makeup job for me after seeing pictures of all my SFX makeup projects from school. Things definitely turned around for us, but not with my dad.<p>

I told him and Lilly that I thought Tony Robbins was nothing but a cult and they flipped a switch, even going as far as my dad siding with the volunteer that assaulted me, which was so typical of him. No matter what, my father would never accept me for who I was, and why should he? His new wife has given him not one, but _two_ perfect daughters, he doesn't need to have anything to do with me. Besides, I'm sure his political status would plummet, it's why I was M.I.A. during the election.

Four years ago, my father, Phillip David Blake, was elected The Governor of California. He retired Woodbury Communications, his printing and graphic design business, which my brother-in-law now runs. My birth name is Melody Jasmine Blake, but I switched to my mother's maiden name of Silverstone to avoid my father's position at all costs. It's worked for the most part, but you can't pick your family and you can't help who you fall in love with.

It's been six months since his passing and I'm still a nervous wreck, losing Aiden really shook me to the core. I almost didn't wish him a "Happy Birthday", I had seen a picture of him on Facebook with a girl and got jealous. Looking back, I'm glad I did, I just didn't know it would be the last time we would ever speak to each other, and whatever he wanted to tell me when we hung out would forever remain a mystery, which only intensified my agony.

I heavily sighed and looked over at one of the mirrored panels inside the pyramid I was laying down in. My dad had sent me this healing pyramid a month after the seminar to sit in and focus on the positive, therefore curing all my worries and whatever else was problematic. A magical pyramid healing everything? The CDC should seriously look into this shit! If he thinks sitting under a pyramid will make me normal, he's crazier than I thought.

I studied myself in the mirror. I hate to sound full of myself, but I don't think I'm considered an ugly girl by any means, except right now I look like the walking dead. My incredibly thick and usually shiny honey brown hair that went down to my waist was oily at the top and scraggly at the bottom. The blonde highlights had grown out to right below my shoulder blades, giving me a trashy ombre look almost as bad as Gabrielle Anwar's character Fiona Glenanne on the last season of _Burn Notice_. My once luminous almond shaped light green-grey eyes now had dark circles underneath, they were puffy and red from over crying, along with my face because I can't stop picking the shit out of it. Skin picking is an equivalent to cutting, and I'd rather have pox marks than lines, the former was starting to become visible to my naked eye. Luckily, they were pretty small and I was hoping they would fade after a microdermabrasion facial or two. Thanks to the damn psychotropics that Dr. Milton Mamet put me on, my teeth were discolored and my lips were also chapped. Cutting to the chase, I look like I was demolished by a tornado, this depression was consuming me. I know I'm strong enough to pull myself out of it, but I just feel so lost and empty inside.

All of a sudden, I heard footsteps softly sinking into the living room carpet. I gazed back up at the ceiling, not even having to look to see it was my older sister. "Hey, Melo. How are you doing?" Lori asked.

My three sisters are another story. Lori is my older half sister, we have the same mother. Her father and my mother got divorced when she was eight years old, Mom remarried Phillip, and then when Lori was twelve I was born. Even though we're twelve years apart, we're actually pretty close. Penny and Meghan are my half sisters, Penny just turned twelve in August and Meghan turned seven in May. Honestly, I absolutely adore my little sisters, it's not their fault that my dad favors them over me. It's his fault, and it's also his fault why we aren't closer. Dad says all my issues are a bad influence on them, which is totally not true. I know better than to have an "episode" with the girls around, but he doesn't believe me. I honestly think my love life and my overall psyche would dramatically improve if my dad would just embrace my unique quirks and help me improve myself instead of trying to mold me into his view of perfection. According to my father, any emotions other than happiness are weak. You're weak if you're sad, weak if you're angry, and you're absolutely useless if you're sick. Nobody- not my mom or Lori or the few friends I have or any of the guys I've dated before- understands why I so desperately seek his approval, and some days I'm not even sure either.

After that whole Tony Robbins fiasco and Aiden's death, I had a bit of a nervous breakdown. My depression hit an all time high, I was close to suicide, but I'm too much of a chicken to slit my wrists, which I know seems like a contradiction since I would have no problem getting a tattoo. The timing couldn't have been worse, I was two projects away from graduating makeup school. My professor was more than understanding and allowed me to present my finals via Skype, but I did force myself to attend the graduation ceremony. Other than that, I barely left the house or my room except to go to the bathroom down the hall or when my best friends Maggie, Glenn, Beth, Tara, or Stefon would drag me to a rave or a club or the movies, anything for me to get out of my funk. I spent most of my days in bed crying, the only time I would actually smile was whenever I watched _The Big Bang Theory._ I moved out of my grandma's house in Simi Valley (where my insane uncle lives and I was sick of sharing a bed with my mom at twenty years old) and moved in with Lori, my brother in law Rick, and my fourteen year old nephew Carl at their house in Calabasas back in May. They offered to help my mom with money, but she was both too proud _and _too embarrassed, especially since she was unable to pay back the $25,000 of mine she had to use to pay the mortgage, which lasted for a year until we lost the house. It wasn't her fault, the guy was a crook, but I am still so angry at her. I had big plans for that money, and because of some asshole stealing it, they're on the backburner. I'm grateful that my dad at least kept his promise and put me through school so I could pursue my passion for makeup. Now, I can't do anything with it until my overall mental health improved, other than the work for Vivid, which was only on an as needed basis, but the pay was pretty good so it almost didn't matter.

Merle definitely helped get us back on our feet though. My mom was able to rent a modestly priced three-bedroom apartment in Woodland Hills and move all our belongings out of storage, but I still wanted to stay with Lori. Since Mom's malpractice suit against our lawyers was still pending, I didn't want to be around having to hear the same story over and over again about how that bastard stole our money and how our lawyers screwed things up so badly. Even though she has a job, it's just too traumatizing and gives me a large amount of anxiety. When all this happened, people told me to leave, but I couldn't because it would have been selfish. Now that I actually left, I didn't want to go back, maybe this was the push I needed to grow. My mom and I are still close. We talk all the time and go to lunch, I see her at Vivid every once in a while when I'm called in to do makeup, but it was just time for us to live our own lives. People used to say that we were _too_ attached, except when you go through the hell we did, losing everything and sinking to lower than low, you have to stick together.

"Hi, Lori. I'm depressed and deranged."

She heavily sighed, walking closer to the pyramid. "No, you're not. It's only temporary, I know you can pull yourself out of it."

I scoffed. "Yeah, that's yet to be seen. You should tell my dad and Dr. Mamet, maybe they'll take _your _word for it." My dad even liked Lori better than me, and sometimes that hurt despite the fact that she wanted nothing to do with him. There were moments when I was really jealous of her for having it all: Married to a fantastic guy, a wonderful child, a lovely house in the suburbs. Everything I dreamed of having with Aiden, she already had with Rick, and there were times where I couldn't help but think that she took it all for granted. Lori sat down in the pyramid, leaning against one of the slanted beams as she stretched her long legs out. We were so different, some times it was hard to believe we actually shared the same DNA. Lori is positive and upbeat, I have a tendency to get a bit too cynical and negative despite my best efforts not to be. Lori is 5"9, only an inch shorter than her husband, and I'm barely 5"4. She is naturally slim while I'm curvier. Little things that make a big difference, yet we still manage to hear how much we look alike.

"I hate to be the one to tell you this, but your dad is an asshole." We looked over at each other and just burst into laughter. It felt so good to laugh, it should be moments like this that pull me out of my depression, but I guess I have to make them happen, they won't just present themselves all the time.

"Yes, tell me something I don't already know. I need a makeover, I look like shit. Seriously, it's hard to believe I was ever beautiful. How can I face the world when I can't even face myself?"

Lori rolled her eyes and put her bare feet up against my striped sock clad ones. "Hey, that's my baby sister you're insulting, so you best be stopping." We simultaneously lifted our feet up, creating a pyramid. It was something she did with me when I was younger, and even now it still made me smile.

"Your sister is a depressed and crazy loser."

I watched her smile fade away and sadness appear on her face. "I know you're in a lot of pain right now, but I do believe you will get better. We all know how much Aiden meant to you, we feel your pain and we're here for you. You're not alone, Melody, you're surrounded by so much love. Me, Mom, Rick, Carl, your friends, your little sisters, even your dad." I opened my mouth to speak, but she cut me off. "I know, I know. I just said he's an asshole, but he does love you. One day, you two will fix the relationship, I'm confident about that, like I'm confident that you'll overcome this dark period."

I nodded, knowing she was right, but why couldn't I believe it? Maybe I have Munchusen Syndrome and I'm getting some kind of thrill off of the pity, that I like it. There's _no way _I like being depressed, it's just taking longer than I'd like to pull through. "Hopefully sooner rather than later. At this rate with all the crying I've done, I'm going to have to start getting Botox injections now, and I'll be able to pay for it with the money I've made purifying my tears into water for third world countries."

Lori smirked, even I laughed at that one. "See, you've already got that sense of humor back. Are you up for dinner tonight?"

"Yeah, sure. Whose all coming again besides Mom and Grams?"

"Shane and Andrea, they'll be here in an hour or so."

"Oh, joy. Two couples, me, Mom, our crazy grandma, and Carl. Lovely." I looked over at her and shrugged. "Just kidding. How are things between Shane and Andrea? I haven't seen her in so long." Andrea was a civil rights attorney and one of Lori's best friends, she was pretty much family, she even gave me my first job out of high school as a receptionist at the law firm she's a partner for.

"Pretty good. They've only been dating for almost a month, but it feels like longer. I'm glad that Shane finally decided to get serious with somebody."

Just hearing his name made my skin crawl. Shane Walsh, Rick's best friend since they were in preschool, is a womanizing, conceited, asshole. He wasn't like it all the time, it only seemed like it. "Yeah, I'm glad, too." It's crazy how people get something they don't want while people that want something so badly get it taken away before there's even a chance to get it.

_**Can't keep thinking like that, Melody, or you'll never get better.**_

"I'm gonna take a shower, I'll be ready by the time everybody gets here." I got up, reaching my hand out to Lori to help her to her feet, who gave me a tight hug before I left.

"I love you, Melody. Please, come back to us."

I hugged her back, feeling my eyes well up again. "I love you, too, Lori. I'm trying." I turned around on the ball of my foot, walking out of the room and to the stairs, allowing my tears to fall when I was in the safety of the shower, drowned out by the flowing water. It seemed like all I ever did was cry. I was swallowed whole by an abyss, running around in the dark looking for the exit of light, but whenever I was close, something else would pull me back in. I needed some kind of an epiphany at this point, a miracle of sorts, but it seemed like I had to be the one making things happen, not anybody else. All I could do was take it one day at a time.


	2. Fall Crumble Stand Face

**Hi everybody! Loving the positivity so far surrounding the story! Some more _Walking Dead_ characters will be appearing in this chapter, as well as lots of secrets! I kind of went en route with the comics on what happened to Aiden, I thought it would be a nice bonus for the story. The latest chapter of _Forever Rising Phoenix_ I plan to have up tomorrow, so I've got a busy weekend! :). Also, this is my first attempt at multiple first person narrative, so don't be too hard on me! Lol ;P. Gareth is mentioned in ****this chapter, and as you can tell, he is quite accomplished. I can't wait to delve further into his character, he'll be making his appearance very soon! :)**

****_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NOR HAVE ANY AFFILIATIONS WITH SKYFALL OR THE WALKING DEAD._** ALL PROPERTIES OWNED BY ADELE AND PAUL EPWORTH, ****_FRANK DARABONT AND AMC (TELEVISION SERIES), ROBERT KIRKMAN AND TONY MOORE (COMIC BOOK SERIES), _**** RESPECTIVELY.**_ I ONLY OWN MY OWN ORIGINAL IDEAS AND CHARACTERS._****

_**Chapter Two: Fall, Crumble, Stand Tall, Face It All**_

_**LORI**_

I heavily sighed as soon as Melody walked out of the room, knowing that she had been on the verge of tears. It broke my heart to see her like this, all of ours, actually. The only person who seemed not to care at all was Phillip, and that aggravated me. Why couldn't he put aside his egotistical and domineering ways for just a weekend, if not a day? To tell his daughter that he loved her and it was ok to cry because she was sad and that it would pass? Melody needed her father, it was bad enough that Mom never seemed to keep a stable relationship. At least she had Rick, Merle, and Daryl as male figures to look up to, and while the Dixon brother's lifestyle is a bit questionable, they've always shown how much they genuinely care about Melody in the short time they've known her.

She used to always have a smile on her face that would light up the room, she never let it show how much pain she was really in from her problems growing up, but everything changed after Aiden died. Now, we were lucky if one of us got her to smile at all. I just wish there was something I could do to help bring her out of this devastating depression. I've had long conversations with her friends about it, and they aren't sure what to do, either. They've done their best by getting her out of the house, but it seemed like something was missing. Maybe I should ask my friend Paula to look into getting her a pass for _The Big Bang Theory_, since her husband works for CBS and Melody loves that show. It is pretty funny, even Rick, Carl, and I have gotten hooked on it, Melody and Carl have matching "Bazinga" shirts, the catchphrase of Jim Parsons' character on the show, Dr. Sheldon Cooper.

Except there had to be something more than that, she needed a fresh start romantically, but I didn't know too many people her age and her friends have already tried to fix her up, but I suddenly thought of a potential wildcard.

There was a young man in his twenties that works for Woodbury. He's only been with the company almost a year, but from what Rick and Shane have told me, he's brought in a lot of business and made them a lot of money, not to mention that he kind of looks like Aiden.

_**He'd be perfect for Melody! **_

Smiling, I walked upstairs to get ready, reminding myself to ask Rick what he knew about him after everybody left tonight.

_**MELODY**_

_**AN HOUR LATER**_

There was nothing like a hot shower to put you at ease. Being a fire sign like Sagittarius never fit me, I'm a natural water baby. Always in a pool, taking too long of showers, I just felt so peaceful surrounded by water. Like it would wash away my issues and cleanse my soul, better than that damn pyramid, although it was a great cure for insomnia.

I looked at myself in the mirror, my hair blown dry, fresh makeup applied to cover my blemishes, dressed in a black velour Juicy Couture outfit. Juicy outfits seemed to be the only thing that fit right now, since I've gained some of the weight back thanks to the damn antidepressants that Dr. Mamet prescribed, I didn't have the confidence to squeeze into my True Religions.

In general though, my body shape is a cross between an hourglass or a lollipop at the top and the rest is more banana shaped, I've always felt oddly misproportioned. My legs are long and hyper extensive, which sometimes makes my thighs look bigger than they are, my waist is long and goes inward, which makes it look like I have love handles, my hips are too low, and my 40DD breasts that I've had since I was thirteen are way too big for my frame, they also make me slightly round shouldered at times, and I was starting to get paranoid that my butt somehow got bigger despite everybody telling me that it was still small and fit my frame. They also tell me that my weight gain isn't too noticeable, that I just need to tone up, but I just feel like I'm a whale. I recently found stretch marks on my stomach and hips, one day they're barely there and the next they're bright red and purple. I know I'll need lots of laser work to get rid of them. Sometimes I wrap my stomach up in Saran wrap and wear shaper tank tops over them to hold in the chubbiness, like right now, in addition to wearing a back posture brace.

This has further messed with my self-esteem. I've always thought of myself as "scurvy", skinny but curvy in the right places, even when I had my forty pounds of baby fat, now I just feel disgusting.

_**Maybe if you would have lost the weight earlier, Aiden would have dated you, fat ass.**_

_**No, that's not it.**_

_**Yes, it is.**_

_**NO, IT'S NOT!**_

_**YES, IT IS! PORKY PORKY PORKY! OINK OINK OINK!**_

A knock at the door pulled me from my dueling thoughts. "Melody? Can I come in?"

"Yes." I turned around, smiling to see my brother-in-law Rick Grimes in the doorway. "Hi, Rick!"

He smiled at me, his cerulean blue eyes dancing. "How are things today?"

"Fine, I guess. Not so much crying, which is good. Although, I think I'm going to need Botox soon." I walked up closer to him and squinted, pointing to my eyes and forehead. "See, look. Bags under my eyes and crow's feet, and there's some lines in my forehead. Time for those injections."

Rick started laughing and rolled his eyes. "You're crazy for thinking that, Melody. No Botox for you until forty, if not ever. You're twenty years old for crissakes!" He ruffled my hair, which made me laugh. "There's that smile. You ready to come down?"

"Yes, I am, and by the way, I'll be twenty one in a few months."

"I know, I can't believe it. It feels like just yesterday you were learning to walk! What do you want to do for your birthday?"

I'm not gonna lie, I've had a bit of a crush on Rick since I was a little girl, which sounds deeply disturbed since he's known me my whole life and is pretty much like the older brother I never had and always wanted. I couldn't help it, he's just so kind and handsome with his easy going demeanor, intelligence, blue eyes, short brown curly hair, and he had a body that even most guys my age would kill for. Rick was everything I wanted the man of my dreams to be, his one flaw was that he was a bit too short for my liking, only 5"10. He and Lori kind of have a Tom Cruise and Nicole Kidman thing going on, she can't wear too high of heels. Since I'm already so short, I love my heels super high, and whomever I end up with needs to be over six feet. Aiden was six foot one and as close to perfect as I thought a guy could be, the next best thing to Rick. I've always been such a hopeless romantic, it's why my heart is hurting so badly. My friends have set me up with a few guys, but it never went anywhere. I get kind of picky, but aren't all girls? I wonder if I'll ever find somebody that truly understands me…

"I'm not sure, but I'll get back to you about it. How was your day?" I asked him as we walked down the hall. There were times when I thought that maybe Rick liked me, too, but that just proved I was further out of my mind than I thought.

"Good. Busy, but good."

"I can't believe you went into work on a Sunday. Then again, anything to avoid those God awful pancakes my sister makes. If I had a dollar for every flour clump I found…"

He smirked, elbowing me affectionately. "Hey, she tries."

"They're _pancakes_, Rick! What's to screw up? She should just let me make them, maybe it will rub off on her?"

"Maybe. Anyways, I had to go in today. The _Big Hero 6_ merchandise is being released this week, and _Penguins of Madagascar_ is after that." Rick and his best friend Shane used to be cops for the L.A.P.D. until ten years ago when Rick was shot during a bust in South Central and ended up in a coma for six months. It was a miracle that he came out of it at all, and when he woke up, he had enough of that life. At twenty four years old with a wife and a young child, he couldn't let them down like that. Rick and Shane were college graduates with Bachelor's Degrees in Business from UCSD, but decided to pursue a career in law enforcement until the economy was improved to open up a business. Needless to say, my dad was intrigued, so he decided to take Rick under his wing and show him the ropes of the printing and graphic design business.

Now, ten years later, Rick and Shane had turned Woodbury Communications from a Silicone Valley start up to an international company, taking it beyond what my dad ever dreamed of. They had had lots of success in the past year landing an account with Disney, which was all thanks to this boy wonder from San Francisco. Woodbury had been after Disney since my dad was in charge, and Wonder Boy swayed them in less than twenty minutes. Posters, packaging for the toys and accessories, billboards, etc. The printings for _Frozen_ alone were amongst the company's highest sales, and following _Guardians of the Galaxy_, they had _Big Hero 6_, which was expected to be as successful as _Frozen_. According to Rick, Wonder Boy had suggested they reprint the Marvel Comics. Since Marvel and Disney are merged, they were included as a tie in with the Woodbury contract, and that sent their profits through the roof. He also convinced Rick and Shane to add a television and merchandise department to expand the company. That was pretty cool, because Rick has been bringing home a bunch of toys for Carl and me to test. All I've been hearing about was this kid for the better part of a year, he's obviously a genius, Shane even went as far as to call him "Steve Jobs, Jr." which was quite the compliment. I think his name is Garrett or Gareth, I can't remember and we've never met. He wasn't at the company Christmas party last year and every time I'm at the office he's never around, but his design partner Martin is, who asks me out whenever I stop by despite telling him "No" repeatedly.

Martin was one of the last people my dad hired before going into politics, and while he's a good worker, I'm convinced he's a sexual deviant or something. He always gave off a creepy vibe, leering at me, purposely finding ways to feel up against me in the elevator or in the hallway. I call him "Martin the Moron" like "Marvin The Martian", because he pretty much is that, just a moron, but he's made a lot of money for the business, so he's not going anywhere any time soon. Even though my dad signed everything off to Rick, I still stopped by once a month at the offices in Chatsworth to make sure everything was going well and running smoothly, so it's odd that I haven't meet Garrett/Gareth whatever his name is. Although, I've seen his work and I'm very impressed, hiring him was one of the best decisions that Rick and Shane could have made for Woodbury. Only the employees that have been working there before 2010 know that I'm Phillip Blake's daughter. I know he didn't want the company to be left to me when he died, and Rick felt bad about that, so he changed it to where if anything happened to either him or Shane that I would take over and mentor Carl when he got older. I think if it were up to my dad, I'd never get a dime. Who knows how long he'll pay for my insurance and cellphone for? I'm lucky he kept his promise to buy me a car and I have a company gas card, but there's something he's hiding. He always told my mom that if anything happened to him that Lilly knew what to give me. I'm not sure how much I trust her to keep me in the loop with everything and to not screw me over royally to benefit my sisters, so I've been putting calls into estate lawyers for the past year. It's pathetic that at twenty years old, I have to go through a tedious ordeal to secure that I'm still my father's daughter.

"Eh, I guess you're off the hook with that. It's a huge project, Carl and I are stoked for it to come out, we think Baymax is just freaking rad. Are you scoring tickets for the premiere?"

"I'll see what I can do, Melo."

"Nice! Seriously though, you work waaaay too much, Rick. When are we going to take that vacation?" Rick, Lori, Carl, my mom and I have been talking for years about all of us taking a week long vacation, but the timing never seemed to be in our favor.

"I don't know, maybe this year if everything gets completed on time. It's been a full workload with all the new accounts we've landed, but I'll see what I can do. I think we're all overdue for a vacation." Rick always put needs before wants, it's why he was such a great provider, but he also made sure to devote himself to his family other than financially, which is why he was home at six every night and never missed a baseball game of Carl's.

"Hi! It's so great to see you, you look fantastic!"

We looked over the staircase railing to see Lori at the front door, greeting Andrea with a huge hug as Shane walked in behind her.

Rick smiled. "Ahh, look who's here! Hello, everybody." He walked down the stairs as Andrea and Shane looked up at him, I chose to stay back, hoping to slink my way past the creeper without being noticed.

"Shane, I haven't seen you in so long. What, three hours?" Rick asked, pulling Shane in for a hug, making them laugh.

"You can't get enough of me, man, I'm irresistible." Shane smirked.

"Keep dreaming. Hi, Andrea."

"Hi, Rick." They each gave each other a kiss on the cheek before Rick turned around and motioned to me.

"Elle, come on down."

_**DAMN IT! MY PLAN IS RUINED!**_

"Yeah, ok." I began walking down the stairs, seeing a salacious look in Shane's eyes.

"Hey, Melody. You're looking good." He shot me a wink, and I could feel myself shivering with the creeps.

"Hi." I tried to keep my cool, but just being around him made me break out in a cold sweat.

"Oh, my God! Melody!" Andrea pushed past Rick and met me in the middle of the stairs, tightly embracing me. Even though I've known her for years and I'm usually an affectionate person, for some reason her hug seemed out of character and made me uncomfortable.

"Hi, Andrea."

She pulled back, holding onto my shoulders, with a sad look on her face. "Melody, I am so, so sorry about your boyfriend, Aiden. You two were such a cute couple, it's an absolute tragedy what happened."

My weakly attempted smile now faded, and I could have sworn I saw Lori frantically shaking her head at Andrea all the while she was talking to me, mouthing "No." and swiping her hand across her throat. The foyer was so silent that I could hear the sprinklers going off next door. I know it hadn't been intentional and that she probably was provided false information, but my mind began swirling with the thought of Aiden being brutally stabbed to death. I walked backwards out of Andrea's hold and turned around, going up the stairs and heading back to my room, ignoring the calls behind me.

_**RICK**_

"Melody? Melody? God, damn it!" I was so annoyed that I slapped a bronze sculpture off the foyer counter, smashing it to pieces.

"Rick!" Lori scolded, Shane and Andrea in supposed shock.

I looked over at my wife, knowing that I hadn't meant to startle everybody with my outburst, but I was frustrated. "Lori, we just got her out of her room!"

Andrea looked at us with guilt. "I'm so sorry, I thought you told me they were dating, Lori." I'm sure she meant well, but Andrea was one of those people that talked first and thought later. Maybe it's why she was such a successful civil rights lawyer, but it proved to be disastrous outside of a courtroom.

She shook her head. "No, I said that he told her they had important things to discuss, and maybe it could lead to them dating."

I huffed, exasperated. "This is totally going to set her back now."

"Hey, it's better that she doesn't know the truth about what really happened to him."

We all looked over at Shane, puzzled looks on our faces. "What do you mean?" I asked.

Shane heavily sighed and looked down, putting his hands on his hips as he finally looked up at us again. "Aiden Auerbach wasn't stabbed at a party, that's just the story the L.A.P.D. told the press. He was captured off the street and beaten to death with a barbed wire bat. His skull was crushed in, one of his eyes popped out, broken jaw and teeth. That wasn't all. He was beaten so badly he was almost unrecognizable. The mother was so traumatized she gave herself a stroke, and it took the mortician a week to fix him up, it was pretty horrific."

All the color from Lori's face drained and she gasped before clinging on to me, crying into my shirt. I could feel my own eyes watering as well. We had all met Aiden several times, at Melody's birthday parties and on their graduation day, he even came over here one time with some friends to hang out with Melody and practice hits with Carl. He was an exceptional young man, and my stomach was sent into a lurch over something so ghastly happening to an innocent boy.

Aiden was raised in a Jewish family, just like Melody and Lori, and in the Jewish religion, an open casket is prohibited. Even if it weren't, they couldn't have considering the amount of damage that had been done. Melody was too distraught to attend Aiden's funeral. With all the cliquey popular kids there, it would have been like walking into the lion's den. She had had such a rough time in high school, those were the last people she wanted to be around, so I took her to the cemetery a few weeks later while Lori and Charlotte sent flowers to the family. After hearing what Shane just told us, for her own benefit, Melody could _never_ know the truth about how heinous Aiden's death really was. I rubbed Lori's shoulder, both of us looking over at Shane.

"How… Why?"

"Leon and Lambert showed me the crime scene photos one night, said the kid's parents paid off the L.A.P.D. and hired a P.R. guy to give a different story to the news." Leon Basset and Lambert "Lam" Kendal were two co-workers of ours that worked in Unit 143 while Shane and I were in Unit 134. Now, they're Unit 162 and since the two of us left the force, Leon and Lam have really succeeded in crime scene investigations, which was surprising because the two of them were pretty dense in general. "As far as "why", I don't know. There are some sick people in the world, that's why. There was blood on his hands that wasn't his own, so he did try to put up a fight, that was a brave move."

Andrea spoke up. "Can you blame him? He was literally fighting for his life."

Lori wiped her tears. "I need to go talk to her." She pushed past me to go up the stairs, but I got a gentle grip on her arm.

"No, no. You stay, it's best if I go."

She shook her head at me. "But I'm her sister-"

"I know, but you're clearly upset over this. Melody is already so depressed. Not a word can ever be spoken about how Aiden really died. I know it may be coming off as devious and immoral, but this is for her own good." Everybody silently nodded. It would kill me, and Lori, for the rest of our lives to have to hold back such a horrible secret, but this was what had to be done in order for Melody to recover. I cared about her too damn much to let her further spiral out of control, and something like this might do permanent damage. I looked over at Lori, giving her a calm look. "I'll go, ok?"

"Ok." She nodded.

I gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked up the stairs, already hearing "Skyfall" by Adele blasting from Melody's room on the third floor.

_**MELODY**_

"_**Let the sky fall**_

_**When it crumbles**_

_**We will stand tall**_

_**Face it all together**_

_**Let the sky fall**_

_**When it crumbles**_

_**We will stand tall**_

_**Face it all together**_

_**At skyfall**_

_**That skyfall"**_

I had allowed myself to have a mini breakdown, I ran to my room in the first place just for a release, blasting my Bose stereo to drown out my hyperventilating. At the moment, Adele's soulful voice and intoxicating melody were doing a good job in calming down. What Andrea said just threw me for a loop, but I know I can't always run whenever I hear something unpleasant, I need to try harder to swallow my anguish and keep a brave face on.

"Melody? It's me, Rick." As Rick knocked on my door, the embarrassment further set in. Not just for me, but for Rick and Lori as well, which was very selfish of me, I owed them a major apology. Dabbing gently under my eyes, thankful that I had worn the waterproof Miss Manga mascara and that I hadn't gotten so hysterical to the point where I needed to completely put on more makeup, I took a deep breath and opened the door, seeing the sorrow in Rick's eyes. "Are you ok?"

I nodded, looking down a bit. "Yes, I am now. I'm really sorry about that whole scene, what Andrea said caught me completely off guard, but that's no excuse for my behavior."

"Hey, sweetheart." Rick lifted my chin up, our eyes locking and I could feel my cheeks burn up. "It's alright. We all have our moments, and this is still really fresh, it hasn't even been a year. You're getting better every day, I can see it."

"Really?"

He nodded, putting his hand on my shoulder. "Yes, I can. You're going to beat this, I know you will. So if you feel like you need a moment to yourself to let things out, don't be ashamed to take it, because we're all here waiting for you." Rick smiled at me and I felt my heart fluttering. He really was such an incredible man, and I was so lucky to have him in my life. I just wish I could find somebody like him or that I could have met him first, even though the latter was a fantasy and the former was the more obtainable.

"I won't. Thanks, Rick. I love you." I wrapped my arms around him in a hug.

"I love you, too, Melody."

"Lorelei Callie Grimes! What's wrong with your floor? This is how you let your guests see your house? What's the point of being a kept woman if you're going to live like Cinderella?"

We separated when we heard my grandma's loud voice commenting on the mess in the foyer.

"Looks like Grams has arrived."

"Where's that husband of yours? Get him to clean this up, it will give me an excuse to check out his rear end. I haven't seen an ass that fine since the Truman Administration, and that was only a one night stand with a calendar boy."

"Mom!" I heard my own mother shouting, not even having to be there to know that she was embarrassed. Rick and I looked over at each other and smirked, trying not to laugh, but I could tell he was embarrassed. We could hear Andrea and Shane trying to stifle laughter as well.

"What? After spending years with your father's wrinkled ass and sagging balls, I deserve to ogle a quality looking ass. Lucky for Lorelei's sake, they have enough money for Rick to get his balls lifted. Trust me, during foreplay it's like a damn yo-yo that won't stop spinning."

We could no longer contain ourselves and busted up. My grandma was quite the character, but she has a tendency to take it a bit too far. She also looks and sounds exactly like the actress Margo Martindale from that show _The Millers_, so it makes everything that much funnier no matter how ridiculous or embarrassing it sounds.

"Riiiii-ccccckkkk! Come here and give Grandma Francis a big kiss!" Grams obviously heard us. I nudged Rick.

"Go on, Cowboy. Have fun getting checked out by a crazy lady."

"I heard that, Melody Jasmine Silverstone-Blake!"

I laughed to myself, already feeling better. I'm really grateful for all that my sister and Rick have done for me. Making sure I get to my doctor's appointments and take my medications, letting me live with them rent-free (in a room that has an adjoining bathroom, so now I really never left my room.), listening to my endless rants about my parents or crying over Aiden. Which is why it kills me every time I look at Rick that I can't tell him that up until two months ago, I was fucking his best friend, or rather, his best friend was fucking me. I can't tell him because I know he would never see me the same way ever again for the rest of my life, just like Shane already doesn't.

_**Reviews are encouraged! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND SPREAD THE WORD, NO FLAMES!**_


	3. Slipping on Impulses

**Hi everybody! Loving the positivity so far surrounding the story! The latest chapter of _Forever Rising Phoenix_ is finally up, so go check it out!, Also, this is my first attempt at multiple first person narrative, so don't be too hard on me! Lol ;P. Another thing, I'm not sure if there was some confusion or not, but in this story, Negen is the one that killed Aiden in the same fashion he killed Glenn in TWD comics. I am happy to announce that Gareth will finally be making his debut in the next chapter! Also, please don't hate too badly on Melody for what happens!**

****_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NOR HAVE ANY AFFILIATIONS WITH THE WALKING DEAD._** ALL PROPERTIES OWNED BY ****_FRANK DARABONT AND AMC (TELEVISION SERIES), ROBERT KIRKMAN AND TONY MOORE (COMIC BOOK SERIES), _****RESPECTIVELY.**_ I ONLY OWN MY OWN ORIGINAL IDEAS AND CHARACTERS._****

_**Chapter Three: Slipping on Impulses**_

_**MELODY**_

_**TWO HOURS LATER**_

"I'm telling you, you gotta have a ballroom dance competition! Lori, you would win hands down!" I laughed, gracefully sipping my Rock Vox -my self-created drink of Orange Rockstar, orange juice, and strawberry vodka over ice- as my sister rolled her eyes.

"I don't know if the rest of the PTA would want that for their next fundraiser."

"Oh, come on! You and Rick would totally rock the casbah!"

"I don't think so, Rick has two left feet." She looked over at Rick and smirked, who wrapped his arm around her, pulling her in.

"Hey, I do not! I danced pretty well at our wedding."

"I agree, it was lovely." My mom said.

Lori nodded. "Yep, and that was the last time."

"I'ma 'fraid I'm gonna have to side with Lori on this one, bro. If it weren't for you, we would have won the sophomore talent show with our break dancing number to "Ice, Ice, Baby". Shane said, chugging his beer.

"If I recall correctly, I got through the whole routine, _you_ were the one that tripped walking out."

"I was not tripping, it was a slip n' slide, everybody knows that."

"I know what I saw, but if you think the jury is still out on that one, I'll let it be." Rick threw his napkin at Shane.

"Let it be my ass, Lefty." Shane threw his napkin back at Rick, the two guys were laughing at their clowning around.

"Dad, you know how to break dance?" Carl asked with curiosity.

"_Knew_ how to break dance, Shane paid Morgan Jones a hundred bucks to teach us, he thought it's how we would pick up chicks."

I covered my mouth, worried that my Rockstar was going to squirt out of my nose I was laughing so hard. "If you did that nowadays, we'd just think you were a player." I ruffled Carl's hair. "Trust me, there are other ways for you to get chicks."

"I'll take your word for it, Aunt Melody." Carl smiled at me. Since I never get to see Penny and Meghan, Carl is the next best thing I have to a sibling. I was six years old when he was born, so we're close enough in age to actually be siblings. He's such a great kid, although he has a bit of a smart mouth at times. Carl is starting his first day of high school tomorrow, and while he's excited, I can also sense he's a little nervous. Luckily, he doesn't believe that The "Freshman Raid" exists, I think he just wants a girlfriend and to make the baseball team. Carl is an excellent baseball player, and he was Rick's Mini-Me, so I'm feeling confident that he'll have lots of girls paying attention to him.

"Anyways, of course I'd enter a dance competition. Anything for my sweetheart." Rick looked over at Lori before stealing a kiss.

She smiled up at him and squeezed his hand. "Same for you, baby."

"Will you at least consider it?" I asked Lori.

"I'll bring it up at the next PTA meeting."

"Good. We both have extensive dance training, we'd kill it."

"I don't think watching every single season of _Dancing With The Stars_ counts." Rick said, which made us all laugh.

"Hey, pal, it goes _beyond _that."

Dinner had actually gone over really well, much better than I thought. Mom, Lori, and I retreated to the kitchen to finish preparing the roast beef and trying not to laugh overhearing Grandma Frances, or "Grams" as we all call her, talked Andrea's ear off about Civil Rights. Now, after we had finished the dinner and were dining on the tiramisu dessert, everything was relaxed and the ambiance was wonderful with all of us talking and laughing.

'I told you, Lorelei, that you have to marry somebody at least four inches taller than you in order to have tall kids, and I don't think it will be happening now. Carl, honey, with all due respect, you got totally screwed in the gene department." Of course, Grams had to ruin the moment. She was always on a rampage to tell it like it is and not caring at all what the outcome would be, going beyond the appropriate level of "brutally honest". Grams grabbed the bottle of wine in front of Andrea and leaned over to Carl's seat. "Here, kid. Have some wine, you'll sprout up like a weed." Grandma Frances was a heavyset woman of medium height with short, curly brown hair that went right below her ears, a jowly face, squinty eyes, and a quirky but deep Jacksonville, Texas accent. All in all, she really was Margo Martindale's doppleganger. She also insisted on always calling Lori by her full name, Lorelei, which none of us have any idea as to why.

"Mom, he can't drink wine, he's only fourteen years old." My mother Charlotte interjected. I always thought she was one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen, she reminded people a lot of Fran Drescher, but without the overbearing New York accent. Lori and I were lucky enough to inherit her thick dark hair and almond shaped eyes, but it ended there in similarities. I got her olive skin and buxom chest while Lori got her height and wavy hair, mine was straight with a wave in the back. When we lost our house and during the lawsuit, she had become majorly depressed and gained weight, but she had kicked it into high gear and looked better than ever, not to mention the Botox helped as well.

"Kids in Italy and France are already drinking at his age."

"Well, when Carl's in Italy or France, if he chooses, he can drink, but not here." Lori said.

Grams rolled her eyes. "Whatever, pish posh, it's not like he's driving." She pushed the wine glass in front of Carl. "Drink up, shrimpie."

We all watched Carl carefully pick up the glass. "Don't do it, buddy." I smirked over at him while he began to sip before swallowing with a grimace and pushing the wine glass away. "What'd you think?"

He shook his head. "Not for me, but I'll take one of those beers, Shane."

"I told you not to do it." I elbowed him with a smile.

"Don't listen to your aunt, Carl. Not only is she short, but she's been out of high school for two years and all she has to show for it is making sure the Vaseline is rubbed in before-."

"Frances…"

Grams looked over at Rick and instantly shut up. Thank God for those killer blue eyes of his, but Grams still had a dig for me. "You graduated top of your class, and you're wasting your life." I could feel everybody else staring at me, too, and their pity was distressing.

"It's a stepping stone and it's temporary." Mom spoke up for me.

Lori cleared her throat before Grams could get another word in. "We have an announcement to make." She smiled, taking Rick's hand.

I started laughing. "What, you're not pregnant, are you?" I couldn't stop laughing, which happens whenever I'm uncomfortable or when babies cry, Dr. Mamet says it's a nervous habit. I finally calmed down when I looked over and saw the awestruck faces staring at me like I was crazy. Snapping out of it, I looked over at my sister in shock. "You're pregnant?"

She sighed. "Well, now that the cat is out of the bag. Yes, I'm pregnant."

I was immediately hit with a pang of jealousy. Lori already had such a perfect life while mine seemed to be crumbling by the second. Why didn't I get my dreams come true with Aiden? Why was he taken away from me so prematurely? Why haven't I found anybody new yet? I swallowed my envy away and slapped a smile on my face. "You're pregnant! Oh, my God! I'm so happy for you, Lori!" I ran over and threw my arms around her neck, giving her a big kiss on the cheek before hugging Rick. "Mazel tov, this is so exciting!" I walked back over to my chair while everybody else congratulated them.

"Thank you, everybody." Rick said, my little blunder didn't affect the ambiance, thank goodness.

"How far along are you?" Andrea asked.

"Almost two months."

"You're supposed to wait three months." Grams said.

"I know. We were just really excited and wanted to tell the people we're the closest with first, we'll send out an announcement next month. I'm hoping it's a girl." Lori beamed.

"Sheesh, I don't want a little sister." Carl rolled his eyes.

"They aren't half bad." Lori winked over at me, which left a good feeling, she obviously wasn't mad at me for what happened just now. I kind of hoped it was a girl, too, because I know Lori, Mom and I would most likely spoil her rotten.

* * *

><p>I sighed heavily as I washed the dishes off, opting to do them by myself. While I was overjoyed for my sister, I love her, Rick, and Carl more than words can describe, I was still a tad bit hurt and jealous. All I ever wanted was to fall in love, get married, and have a family of my own, and it seemed like it was practically handed to Lori. I want somebody who will make my heart race and my world stop, which I've yet to find. It seems like the only thing I do manage to find is meaningless hookups. I was really just looking for solace that night…<p>

It was a few months after Aiden died and the night following my move-in at Rick and Lori's. I was practically a zombie, I'd go from stuffing my face one day to not being able to eat the next day, I would hardly talk past a "Yes" or "No" answer. Shane had been leaving the house that night and I ran after him, asking if he had any pot. Rick didn't want to believe that his best friend was a closet pothead, I've also run out of fingers and toes to count how many times I was at Woodbury and he was stoned out of his skull. How he's been totally baked and not made a serious mistake on the job is a friggin' miracle for all of us. He told me he didn't have any on him but that he would take me to the dispensary in Burbank. The next day, I told Rick and Lori that I was going to the movies with Maggie and Stefon when I actually went with Shane. He bought a bunch of edibles and rolled some joints before taking me back home. Prior to this, I actually thought he was a good guy, just a bit cocky at times, but after what happened, I see him for who he is.

It wasn't rape, because I didn't say no, even though I should have. I didn't say no when he kissed me or when he put his mouth all over the rest of my body, I didn't say no when he roughly groped my chest or shoved my head on his groin, I didn't say no when he slid inside and pounded mercilessly. I was practically catatonic, I just imagined I was in a better place, that it was Aiden instead of Shane. I pictured that Aiden was making love to me, soft and tender, whispering things that all girls want to hear, like that I was beautiful and he loved me, anything to make it seem like a dream. I never actually believed in "making love", but it seems believable now that I've lost love. Regardless of the first time, I continued to hook up with Shane. Sometimes in his car or his house, a couple of times it was the side of Rick and Lori's house up against the wall right below their bedroom. I wasn't a virgin, I had had a few boyfriends before, but I was so numb I simply let him take advantage of me, which I hate myself for.

All of that changed almost two months ago at Carl's birthday party. I had finally obtained the courage to get dressed up and come out of my room, everything was fine until I was alone in the kitchen and Shane came up behind me. He was clearly drunk, the overwhelming stench of scotch brought tears to my eyes, and he backed me up against the kitchen counter, trying to fondle me while saying he was in love and wanted to marry me. I kept trying to push him off of me, praying that Rick and Lori wouldn't walk in and get the wrong idea. It wasn't until Shane said that I had to stop fantasizing over a dead boy like Aiden and that Rick would never leave Lori that I retaliated back, angrily clawing his neck. He seemed shocked as blood seeped through the cuts, and he back-handed me across the face. It was enough for me to get out of his hold and run up to my room. Luckily, thanks to my makeup skills, I was able to cover the bruises well, but Shane was a different story. The scars on his neck were still there, he told Rick that he was mauled by a wild cat, I doubt he bought it, though. We hadn't spoken since that night, even though he's tried, acting like it's no big deal and sending me endless cock shots.

"Melody." I heard a hoarse voice behind me, not even having to turn around to know it was Shane. Déjà vu all over again.

"What do you want?"

He snorted. "Oh, you _know damn well_ what I want, baby. Suck me, beautiful."

Finally turning around, I glared at him with a firm grimace. "I made it _very _clear last time we saw each other that things were over. I clawed your neck, you slapped me across the face, we're through. Hooking up was a mistake. You took advantage of somebody in mourning, how can you even live with yourself?"

"I've texted you "I'm sorry" like a million times." Shane put his hands on my hips and pushed me up against the sink, running his hands up and down my body despite my desperate attempts to push him off of me. "Melody, you're so fucking hot. Just seeing you walk down the stairs got my dick hard."

"Shane, get off of me, _now." _Shane knew since he was stronger and bigger, he could over power me, but I couldn't let this happen again. With all of my strength, I shoved him as hard as I could. "_Leave me the fuck alone_! You're with Andrea now, so stop bothering me! No more calls, _no more stupid_ cock shots, no more sneaking up on me when you're over, or I'm gonna tell Rick and Lori _everything_. You may be Rick's best friend, but I'm Lori's sister. We're _blood_, and my word will always be believed over yours, got it?" I was fuming, and the look in Shane's eyes told me that he was utterly shocked.

"Shane, what's taking so long?" Rick called out. I stepped back and resumed the dishes as he walked in. "Melody, you almost done?"

"Uh, yeah, sure." I continued scrubbing the dishes, praying he wouldn't suspect anything.

"Come on, Shane. Carl's kicking my ass in _Halo_, I need my right hand man."

"Ha, ok, brother. I'm coming." Shane waited until Rick was out of the room to speak to me again. "Try whatever you want, but I know the truth about you. I'll make it so Rick and Lori never speak to you again, Melody Blake." He hissed in my ear before walking off. While his words were intimidating, I refused to cower under them, and I refuse to be pushed around by the likes of Shane Walsh.

_**RICK**_

_**11:30 PM**_

"What a night." I said aloud to nobody in particular, throwing back a beer while watching the sports highlights. After all the excitement this evening, it was nice to have some alone time. Carl and Melody were asleep while Lori was reading in bed. I can tell she's relieved that we finally told somebody about the baby, as am I. Luckily, this time around will be different, we weren't living at her mother's house while I finished at the police academy. Now, I'm a businessman living comfortably, everybody is safe and happy. Some days, I do miss the action, but I would never want to be in that situation again…

"Hey, Rick." Melody strolled into the family room, wearing her Juicy jacket and a pair of blue boxer shorts. I felt bad for her because she had such awful body dismorphia, she really wasn't as heavy as she thought she was, only by about ten or fifteen pounds. It was as if she saw something we all didn't see.

"Hey, Melo. What are you still doing up?"

"I'm all jittery from the Rock Vox, I think I'm a little tipsy, too. Can I hang out for a while?"

I patted the couch. "Be my guest. My Dodgers swept your Giants today seventeen to nothing."

"URGH! Are you serious?! We'll never get to the World Series at this point!" She sat down on the couch, leaning her head on my shoulder, wrapping her arms around my waist and her legs over mine. This was nothing new, Melody has been hanging on me her whole life pretty much, I'm used to it, it's actually kind of sweet.

"Ha, this is the year of bleeding blue."

"Yeah, right. My Giants won 2010 and 2012, we wanna win 2014 and make it 3 for 3. When was the last time the Dodgers went to the World Series? 1988? Long time…"

I scoffed. "Whatever, you'll see."

"I wouldn't hold my breath, Rick. I have a sixth sense about these kinds of things."

"If you say so." A comfortable silence enveloped the room, I figured the timing was right to reveal a plaguing thought that had been on my mind for the past few hours. "What was going on between you and Shane in the kitchen?"

_**MELODY**_

My eyes widened over Rick's question, thank goodness I was fixated on the TV. How could I possibly tell him that the reason why his best friend was pissed off was because I refused to have sex with him again? The affair with Shane was something that had to be taken to the grave, for all of our sakes. Apart from being humiliating, it was too much of a risk to reveal, I didn't want to cause any more problems. "Nothing, he was bragging about how much he can bench press and that Andrea really loves it." That was another thing, why did Shane still want me when he had Andrea? She was every guy's fantasy: blonde hair, blue eyes, and a solid bod. There was no reason to pay attention to me at all.

Rick laughed, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. "That's typical Shane for you, thinks he's Adonius or something. How are you feeling about the baby?"

"A little shocked at first, but I'm excited. I was only six years old when Carl was born, I didn't really get to interact with him, but I'll be involved with this baby, every step of the way. I just- never mind."

He looked concerned. "What? Tell me what's on your mind."

I shrugged, heavily exhaling. "I was going to say that I just really want what you two have, and I don't know when I'll get it. My sister is a pretty good matchmaker, yet she can never find anybody for me." I looked up at him. "Don't you know any hot single guys?"

"No, but I'll be on the lookout. I'm sure that you'll find somebody, you're a catch, Melody. In the meantime, enjoy being young and the rest will fall into place."

"Really? You think so?" I asked, to which he nodded.

"Yeah. Any guy would be lucky to have you, you really are such a fantastic girl with a huge heart. One day, you're going to find somebody who will never take you for granted and love you for exactly who you are."

I felt my smile impossibly broadening, his statement really touched my heart. It was the boost of confidence that I really needed. "Thank you, Rick! You made my week!" I threw my arms around his neck, giving him a big hug, followed by a kiss on the cheek.

"You're welcome." He said with a smile.

I pulled back and gave him a peck, followed by another one. Without even thinking, my lips were pressed to his. This kiss was something else, it made me feel warm all over, and soon Rick was melting into it as well. Eyes closed, we lost ourselves in the kiss and each other's touch, practically entranced as my hands landed on his shoulders and his on my hips. Everything was so gentle and tender, exactly what a kiss should be. I've had romantic kisses before, but there was never the spark that there was in this moment, this was real. We continued kissing until I felt something poking me in the thigh. Rick had an erection, and _that's _when I realized what I had done.

_**WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?! YOU JUST MADE OUT WITH YOUR BROTHER-IN-LAW, YOUR SISTER'S HUSBAND!**_

I immediately broke the kiss, knowing that my face was pale and my pupils were dilated. It must have set in with Rick also, he had an ambivalent, almost dumbfounded look on his face. Complete panic enveloped me, I had just done something so unspeakable and appalling. "Oh, my God. Rick, I'm so sorry." I jumped off of him and ran out of the room, feeling hot tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Melody. Melody, wait! Come back, please!"

I zoomed up the stairs and didn't stop running until I was in my room. Grabbing the nearest pillow, I buried my face and let out a blood curtling scream until rawness hit my throat, the tears continuing to fall. How could I do that to Lori? My sister, my blood, who has been nothing but kind and understanding for the past almost six months, putting a rent free roof over my head, and this is the thanks she gets?! No matter what I tried, nothing was calming me down. My heart was beating out of my chest, my whole body was still shaking, and I was hyperventilating. I had just committed adultery, but why wasn't Rick the one to stop it? Is he attracted to me? No, I'm kidding myself. After splashing some cold water on my face, I was able to calm down, that and the crying really wore me out. This shouldn't have happened, what am I going to do? For starters, I need to find a new place to live. Once Lori finds out, I'll be on my ass in the streets, she will never forgive me. I wish there was some way I could take it back, but it was as if I wasn't even in control when it happened. What am I going to do?

_**LORI**_

I had just set down _Hollywood Husbands _when Rick walked in the room, and I couldn't help but think that something seemed kind of off about him. He had a serious expression on his face and looked a little pale. "Baby? Is everything ok? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Rick nodded, not stopping on his way to the connecting bathroom. "Yeah, Lori. I'm fine, just tired."

I wasn't entirely buying it, but it would suffice for the moment. Rick had gone into work this morning, and he hated going into the office on Sundays, so naturally, he'd be drained. "I understand, and it all starts over again in the morning."

"What can I say? It's a job that never ends." Rick replied as he was brushing his teeth.

"So what did you think of everybody's reactions about the pregnancy?"

Rick walked out a moment later, only wearing his black boxer briefs, and he looked very sexy.

_**I have one hot husband. **_

"Unexpected, but I think everybody is excited overall, especially Melody. Your grandma is a real trip, you know that?"

I laughed as he got into bed. "I know, she is indeed. She doesn't think before she speaks, like Melody did when she spoiled the surprise. Except unlike Grandma, I know my sister didn't mean to do that."

"I know, I think she was still thrown off from that whole scene with Andrea. She's a good person, but she really does not think things over, Andrea just runs off at the mouth."

"You're right, but do you believe what Shane said about Aiden? I haven't been able to stop thinking about it."

Rick heavily sighed, I could tell that he hadn't been able to get it off his mind, either. "Well, Shane would have no reason to lie about something so serious, and I know that Lam and Leon are indiscreet and dumb enough to talk about a confidential case with one of us. I really think if Melody found out, she would be utterly devastated."

I nodded, snuggling up to him. "I agree, Rick. It just kills me that she's lost her sparkle for the time being. She's getting better, but I think I came up with a way to fully restore it."

"How?"

"I think we should set her up on a date with that kid from San Francisco, the one that landed the Disney deal."

He gazed down, giving me a quizzical look. "Gareth Mandel? I don't know about that, Lori. He's usually all business, I have no idea if he's even single. Besides, don't you think he'll be intimidated dating the founder's daughter?"

"Nope, because she doesn't mention the relation. I think it would be great. He's successful, intelligent, artistic, cute, and close to her age, what could be the harm? Will you find out for me, please? Do it for Melody." While I had only met Gareth a couple times, I remembered that he was a very good looking young man, he and Melody would make such a cute couple.

Rick smiled. "Alright, I'll find out tomorrow and set something up if I can. Ok?"

I couldn't help but have the biggest smile on my face. "Ok."

He leaned down and kissed me tenderly, his hand landing on my stomach. ""I love you, Lori, more than anything. Words can not express how happy I am about this new baby."

Returning the smile, I could feel myself blushing. Twenty years later and he still has that effect on me, and he always would for as long as we both shall live. "I love you, too, and so am I." Reaching over and turning off the lights, our kisses became more heated as we began to undress…

_**Reviews are encouraged! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND SPREAD THE WORD, NO FLAMES!**_


	4. Raised Stakes

**Hi everybody! GARETH HAS FINALLY ARRIVED! I figured the timing to post was appropriate, considering today is Andrew J. West's birthday, and it will also be Gareth's birthday in the story. HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANDREW, KEEP ROCKING THE SEXY! ;) **

**Today is also the 3 year anniversary of my favorite uncle's passing. Miss and love you every day, Uncle Brian, and I wish more than anything that you could have been here to see Penelope. :(.**

**Sorry if anybody seems out of character, but it makes sense in the moment and flows better as the ****story goes on. **

****_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NOR HAVE ANY AFFILIATIONS WITH THE WALKING DEAD._** ALL PROPERTIES OWNED BY ****_FRANK DARABONT AND AMC (TELEVISION SERIES), ROBERT KIRKMAN AND TONY MOORE (COMIC BOOK SERIES), _****RESPECTIVELY.**_ I ONLY OWN MY OWN ORIGINAL IDEAS AND CHARACTERS._****

_**Chapter Four: Raised Stakes**_

_**11:30 AM, Woodbury Communications, Chatsworth, CA, Monday, September 1**__**st**_

_**RICK**_

Sitting in my office this morning, I was still confused about last night. Why hadn't I been the one to stop the kiss and why had I let it go that far? I don't think she did it on purpose, I think that she just lost sight of things for a moment. Yes, Melody is a very beautiful girl, but I'm married… _to her sister_, and I love Lori with all my heart. My mind was in a tailspin of knowing it was wrong to unsure if I enjoyed it or not. Sometimes, it was hard not to look at her, and it had been becoming an increasing problem over the past couple of years with her developing body. I was a good Christian family man, I shouldn't be having impure thoughts about my much younger sister-in-law.

It all started when she finished losing her baby fat a little over two years ago. Melody was laying by the pool one day in a hot pink and gold foil bikini, water glistening off her tanned and now flat stomach as the sun dried her off, her long legs crossed one over the other staring up at the sky with a pair of Chanel sunglasses covering her striking green-grey eyes. I remember just standing there with my mouth hanging open at how great she looked. Ever since then, I would daydream about her from time to time, it got so bad that I started seeing a therapist about it, Dr. Jenner. He told me it was repressed feelings and that I needed to spend more time with my wife. I was utterly ashamed that I was fantasizing about Melody. Sweet, vulnerable, beautiful, curvaceous Melody…

A knocking at the door averted my thoughts. "Come in." I watched the door open and couldn't believe my luck on who walked in.

"Hey, Rick. I have the final proofs for the Tokyo _Mockingjay Part One_ posters and the North American _Sailor Moon Crystal_ DVD sleeves, I just need you to sign off on them before they go to the printers." It was Gareth Mandel, one of my top graphic designers and the young man that Lori wanted to fix Melody up with.

"Hey, come on in." My nerves were getting shot thinking of how I was going to ask him about his personal life. Why did I get myself in this predicament?

"Here you go." He handed me two blown up pictures.

The first one was the _Mockingjay Part One_ poster, which was the third film in _The Hunger Games Saga_ franchise. It was Katniss Everdeen in the middle with Peeta Meelark on the left side and Gale on the right side, all three of them woven into the background of a mockingjay bird in red and blue flames. "If We Burn You Burn With Us" was written at the top, the title in the middle, and on the bottom it read "The Girl On Fire Burns On".

The second print was a side by side of Sailor Moon, the first half being in her normal schoolgirl attire while the other half was in her Sailor Scout uniform, with the rest of the Sailor Scouts beneath, all surrounded by the background of the starry night sky and the moon.

"Wow, Gareth, these really are incredible. You've got quite the talent." I smiled as I signed off. Gareth Mandel was something of a prodigy here at Woodbury. He had only been with us a month when he landed the meeting with Disney _and_ an eight figure deal as well. That's incredibly rare for not only a first timer, but for pretty much almost anybody that wasn't Donald Trump or a Vanderbilt.

"Thanks, I couldn't have done it without my team though." He returned the smile. I could see where Lori would want to fix Melody up with him, and I could also see where she thought he kind of resembled Aiden. Most of the graphic designers here dressed like they were hanging out at a skate park or comic book store, but Gareth was always well put together. He dressed nicely in crisp shirts with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, slightly loose silk ties, oxblood leather shoes and dress pants, along with the black and blue rectangular glasses that he wore from time to time, certainly looking like a professional. Gareth had a really good head on his shoulders, along with being intelligent, articulate, and sharp. Maybe he would be exactly what Melody needed,_ if_ he agreed to go out with her…

"You're quite the leader. Hey, sit down for a moment, there's some things I want to discuss with you." I leaned back in my chair.

He gave me a questioning look, but sat down across from me anyway. "Uh, ok. Is there a problem?"

"No, not at all, nothing like that. You've been with Woodbury for a little over a year now, and in that time you've made a tremendous impact with the accounts you brought in and the overall company enlargement."

"Well, I've been told I have the moxie and attitude to go the distance." He smiled before pulling a ball back on the Newton's Cradle, watching as the balls went back and forth, hitting each other. My desk was known for having the most toys and pictures, thanks to Melody and Carl surprising me one day with a revamped desk, but I left it because it was kind of sweet.

"You certainly do, but I'm just curious if it conflicts with your personal life at all?"

"No, not really. I mean, I don't have much of a personal life. I spend a lot of time with my family, go out every now and then, but I haven't been seriously dating anybody since I broke things off with my fiancé at the beginning of the year. Turns out she cheated on me, but I'm better off."

"Mmhmm. I'm sorry to hear that." I nodded, deciding to just go with it. "Did you happen to hear about that LMU student that was stabbed to death about six months ago?"

Gareth's face grimaced slightly and he nodded. "I did, unfortunately. Such a tragedy, my brother Alex knew him through the party circuit, and I met him a couple times. What about Aiden?"

"Yes, it's terrible. Well, he was best friends with my wife's baby sister, Melody. There were kind of some unrequited feelings between them, and she's been terribly depressed ever since he passed away. Here," I handed him a picture of me, Lori, Carl, and Melody from Lori's 30th birthday party two years ago. "This is her."

I watched as he studied the picture and his eyes widened slightly. The picture wasn't entirely accurate, but there wasn't much of a difference from how she looked then and how she looked now, despite what she thought. "Wow, she-she's quite a looker, Rick. I'm sorry, where do I come in with all of this?" Gareth handed the picture back to me. "You want me to take her out, don't you?"

I could feel heat rising to my face, he really was astute. A part of me wanted to scratch the idea and change the subject, but this wasn't for me. This was for Melody and more or less, it was also for Lori.

"Sort of, yes. Yes, I do. Look, I know that this all sounds incredibly unconventional, but for some reason my wife thinks that a date is what she needs and she was raving on and on about you. I'll make it worth your while though. For some time now, Shane and I have been discussing making you a partner of the company, which includes a 5% raise, due to your extraordinary work. Also, you'll be reimbursed for the dates, if there's more than one." If this didn't work, I'd feel like I'd never be able to show my face in the office again, I just hoped he wouldn't tell anybody.

Gareth just kind of stared at me, first in shock, then something that looked like a smirk. "You do realize this sort of has a _Pygmalion _feel to it, right?"

"Yes, yes, I do. I'm doing this for her because she's pretty much like my baby sister, and I'll do whatever I can to help her out. Regardless, you earned the raise and promotion, just think of this as an added incentive."

He hesitated, which made me all the more anxious. What if I end up getting sued for bribery or extortion? I might have just kissed my career goodbye, and I had to reverse the damage somehow. "Gareth, I-"

"I'll do it."

"Excuse me?" I blinked in surprise.

"Yes, I'll do it. How does Friday night sound?"

"I-I think it sounds perfect." I was still in shock that he had actually agreed to this, either he was incredibly optimistic or just money hungry, but he didn't strike me as the dirty player type.

"Great. What do I have to lose, right?" He cracked a smile, and I could feel myself beginning to breathe again.

_**FIVE MINUTES LATER**_

_**LORI**_

I was in the family room finishing up one of my scrapbooks when the chorus of "Forever And For Always" by Shania Twain blasted from my phone. With a huge smile on my face, I answered. "Hi, hun. What's going on?"

"Hey, beautiful. I'm calling to tell you that your little plan worked."

My smile widened. "With Gareth? You mean…"

"Yes, he agreed to go out with Melody."

"YAY!" I jumped up from my spot on the couch, cheering with my fist in the air, which sent my scrapbook and all the pictures that had been in my lap flying to the floor, and I already knew that Rick had to hold the phone away from his ear. Laughing, I bent over to pick up everything as I set the phone on the coffee table and put it on speaker. "Sorry, I'm just so excited! I can't believe he's going for it! What did he say? Is he excited, too? Did you show him a picture? I hope you showed him a picture, Rick!"

The sound of my husband's laughter filled the room. "Motormouth, calm down! I showed him a picture, he kind of figured it out before I could even ask and he's game for Friday night."

"That's perfect." I was ecstatic, my matchmaking skills were totally going to pay off this time, I could feel it. "It's about time that she goes out with a quality guy, unlike that Randall." Randall had been Melody's on-again, off-again boyfriend since she was sixteen and the one she lost her virginity to. He was two years older than her, slightly illiterate with crooked teeth and a bulbous nose, she was the only one that thought he looked identical to Jake Gyllenhaal, but Melody kept going back for more until she turned eighteen and kicked Randall to the curb for good. I blame it on age, she was and still is young enough to make mistakes dating wise. Although, Randall had seen her a few weeks after Aiden died trying to get back together, but Melody didn't go for it an umpteenth time, thank Jesus and Moses.

"Trust me, Gareth is _nothing at all_ like that weasel Randall. I'll show you all the accounts he's signed on to prove it."

"I believe you, Rick. I can't wait until Melody finds out, I hope she'll go for it." I had a feeling she would, especially when she saw how good looking and down to earth Gareth was. Who knows what could happen? This could go really well or really bad, but either way, the sky was the limit…

_**TWENTY MINUTES LATER**_

_**MELODY**_

I felt myself wince when I looked down at my phone to see Rick was calling. While I wasn't proud about what happened, the discussion regarding last night could not be avoided. With a deep breath, I answered the phone. "Hi, Rick. I know what this call is about." I was prepared for him to tell me that I had to move out, I had been looking for places on Craigslist all morning.

"Hi, Melody, that's actually not the entire reason why I'm calling, but we do need to discuss what happened last night." He was stammering, this must have been just as hard on him as it was on me. This wasn't a pleasant situation, and in my opinion, he was just as much to blame as I was.

"I just want you to know how sorry I am. It was wrong and inappropriate of me to cross such a boundary, especially when I know better. Honestly, I haven't been myself lately, not to mention I was slightly inebriated. Will things ever be how they used to for us? You know that I would never want to do anything to ruin what we have." My eyes brimmed with tears as I spoke. While I felt sad, I really had nobody to blame but myself.

"I'm just as much to blame as you are, Melody, so don't be so hard on yourself. It was in the heat of the moment, on both of our ends, and I also feel that we should wait until after the baby is born to tell Lori." Rick had a point. Lori's pregnancy with Carl hadn't been the easiest. She developed toxemia and tore a hole in her esophagus from vomiting all nine months, she was also anemic and had to have an emergency C-Section, Lori almost didn't make it, and I'll be damned if something happens this time around because of my selfishness.

"I agree, that's for the best. Is there anything else?" I silently exhaled in relief, hoping it wouldn't be torture to keep this a secret for the next seven months, but maybe it wouldn't since at the end of it all, the right thing would be done.

"Yes, I called because I have a little bit of a surprise for you."

"Really? What is it?" A knock at the door interrupted what Rick's reply was going to be. "Hold on a second, that's probably your wife." I held the phone away from my ear. "Come in." Sure enough, my sister came strolling into my room with a thousand watt smile on her face. "Hi, Lori."

"Hi, Melody! I have big news for you! Who are you on the phone with?"

"Your husband. Rick, I told you a thousand million times! You can't tease me with a _Frozen_ sequel! It's already torture not knowing when the hell the musical is coming to Broadway! Do you take some sick pleasure in torturing me about seeing more of one of my favorite Disney princesses?" Judging by his laughter, I could tell he was relieved how quickly I changed the subject to diffuse the elephant that had barely left the room before Lori's arrival.

"Oh, good! Put him on speaker phone, we have a surprise for you." She sat down on the bed, still smiling.

"Alright. Rick, you're on speaker phone." I set the phone down in front of us.

"Hi, Rick."

"Hi. Anyways, Melody, the surprise is I set you up on a date with Gareth Mandel for this Friday night."

"You mean "Steve Jobs, Jr."? Wonder Boy?" Why on earth would Rick set me up with him? If he was anything like Martin the Moron, Gareth would be a skirt chasing misogynistic pig trying to get into my pants. What was Rick thinking?!

"Ha, is that what you call him? And yes, that's who it is. He's a nice young man. It was actually your sister's idea."

I could feel myself tensing up as Lori nodded triumphantly. "You guys, I don't know. I mean, it's been a while since I've been on an actual date date."

My sister spoke next. "Melody, you'll like him, he's a great guy. Plus, he kind of looks like Josh Hutcherson, and I know how you think he's so cute. I've already talked to Lilly, you're going to be getting a whole spa day. Partial weave, mani/pedi, waxing, facials, whatever you want. Besides, what better time to get back out there than now?"

As much as I hated to admit it, she had a point. There was no use in wallowing forever, I had to bring myself back to life, and maybe a date would be a good start. "Alright, fine. I'll do it."

Lori smiled and threw her arms around me. "I'm so happy, Melody. You won't regret it."

Laughing, I returned the hug. My sister's enthusiasm was indeed contagious, because now I was actually a bit curious. "Besides, what could I possibly have to lose?"

_**GARETH**_

Walking back to my office, I couldn't believe what just happened. I had been propositioned by my boss to take out his sister-in-law. Honestly, I didn't know whether to laugh or not. Needless to say, being in Southern California never ceased to amaze me, starting with my uprising of success.

I was a green rookie, fresh off the plane from San Francisco and almost two months after art school graduation, but I had the skills and articulate of a groomed professional. Before Woodbury recruited me, they were working with a lot of businesses unknown by the public, and I took it upon myself to change that. After calling every day for a month, I finally got the top Disney Imagineers to hear my pitch, and twenty minutes later, Rick and Shane were signing a 10 year, $100 million dollar deal. That was baseball money! Ever since then, I've kind of been on a Midas streak. After Disney, there was O*P*I Nails, Frito Lays, Carnival Cruises, Lionsgate, True Religion Jeans, Jaguar, Swarovski, Judith Lieber, Smart Water, Jones Soda, the upcoming Call of Duty video games, I just kept knocking the deals out of the park. The more accounts we picked up, the more workers were hired and the business expanded in less than a year, which was amazing considering the sluggish economy.

Growing up, money like this was a dream, and I definitely wasn't used to it now. Although we weren't dirt poor, we most certainly were not filthy rich, either. I've been working since I was eight years old, starting as a batboy for the San Francisco Giants. Thanks to puberty and a growth spurt, at fourteen, I was able to land a job as a Starbucks barista, eventually becoming the barista manager. True, I pretty much became an overnight sensation at Woodbury, but I never let it get to my head. I worked my ass off to get here. Juggling two full time jobs, reading every book in the library, skipping out on parties and school functions to study for hours on end, interning for Levi's, I never had a report card with anything less than an A-, and I did all this while taking care of my four younger siblings.

I had changed a lot about myself since arriving in Southern California. In less than a year, I had gone from hipster to yuppie, but I liked to think of myself as a combination of both, and it didn't stop there. Being a vegetarian and then vegan for pretty much my whole life, it was almost a little too easy becoming a carnivore. Other things were a little too easy as well, such as going to the gym regularly (not that I needed to, I was naturally slender, but now I had actual muscle tone) and driving a Jaguar XKR convertible, even my wardrobe was different now, as was my last name. My birth name is Gareth Adam Mandelbaumowitz, but I shortened it to Mandel because in the business world it's easier to remember. Some people might refer to all the things I did as selling out, but I prefer to call it evolution. In life, change is inevitable, and I was embracing it head on.

I get a 5% commission cut from every account I bring in, along with my yearly salary, which at this point seemed insignificant because of all the deals. It takes quite the ordeal to get somebody to go into a business deal. Lots of schmoozing, dining at five star restaurants, spending hours on a golf course, even getting illegal Cuban cigars imported, all to make a sale. Unfortunately, I've also bedded a few female clients as well. The reps from Judith Lieber and Jaguar still contact me wanting a hookup. It's not something I was proud of, and I never did it until after I broke up with my fiancé, even though I was being hit on when I was engaged, but I will do whatever I have to do within the realm of possibility to get the job. Working at Woodbury was kind of like that show _Mad Men,_ albeit a lot less drinking. Except once the ink dried, it paid off. I was able to move my family into a nice house in Encino, even adding on a unit so each of my siblings could have a room of their own. I paid off my student loans, my credit cards, restarted my retirement account and started college funds for my siblings. With all the financial responsibilities out of the way, there was still so much left over. I invested in stocks and artwork, still contemplating if I should buy some property somewhere, maybe when the real estate market is better, my brother Alex told me I should buy a yacht, but that just seems way too over the top. Regardless of my newfound wealth, I'm still pretty frugal over flashy, the only exceptions being the Jaguar and a Rolex watch I treated myself to on my birthday last November.

This is the first time I've ever been set up on a blind date before, although technically it wasn't all too blind since I've seen Melody's picture, but she doesn't know what I look like at all. From that one picture, she was an absolutely beautiful girl, and I felt kind of bad for her considering what happened to Aiden. In a way, I understood Rick's point on getting her to meet new people, I just had no idea what she's looking for. Maybe I'm putting too much emphasis on it. This is also the first date I've been on since I dumped my fiancé after catching her in bed with our stupid bleached blonde pool boy. Who knows what could happen with Melody? We could meet and fall in love or have the worst date of our lives and never see each other again. Maybe she'll turn out to be a total bitch or she'll think I'm a complete asshole. Either way, it's the push I need to get back into dating, it had been a very long hiatus. Whatever happens, surprises are a great thing, and that's exactly what I was hoping would happen: A fantastic surprise.


	5. Oh, What A Night Part One

**Hi everybody! Here it is, the start of the long awaited date! I just had to post today before Thanksgiving, as a treat to you all! I'm excited to bring more Walking Dead characters into the story. My cousin speaks Pig Latin, which is where I got the idea for Maggie and Beth. **

**I wanna give a special shout out to my beta reader texasbelle91, as well as He-Who-Shall-Live, Lego Kid At Heart, and SilverSun09. Please check out their stories, because they are freaking awesome! **

**Sorry if anybody seems out of character, but it makes sense in the moment and flows better as the ****story goes on. **

****_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NOR HAVE ANY AFFILIATIONS WITH THE WALKING DEAD OR OH, WHAT A NIGHT._** ALL PROPERTIES OWNED BY ****_FRANK DARABONT AND AMC (TELEVISION SERIES), ROBERT KIRKMAN AND TONY MOORE (COMIC BOOK SERIES), THE FOUR SEASONS, BOB GAUDIO AND JUDY PARKER, _****RESPECTIVELY.**_ I ONLY OWN MY OWN ORIGINAL IDEAS AND CHARACTERS._****

_**Chapter Five: Oh, What A Night, Part One**_

_**5:30 PM, The Grimes Residence, Calabasas**_

"Melody, I am so excited for you!" Maggie squealed as she straightened my hair.

"Me, too. I bet he's really cute." Beth said as she put foundation on my face.

It was Friday night, and the night of my big date with Gareth Mandel, or as I referred to him up until four days ago, "Wonder Boy". I was excited, but also a bit nervous, especially because everybody around me was putting so much emphasis on it. When Lori and I went to Sanctuary this morning, Lilly's salon and spa that my dad bought her, for our pampering, it was all anybody could talk about to me. Karen the hair stylist, Donna the esthetician, Haley the nail girl, and Rowan the tanning consultant asked me question after question to the point where I actually had a migraine by the time we left. Regardless of the questioning, they all did a fabulous job on me. My highlights were touched up and my bangs were cut, my eyebrows were finally tamed and re-shaped, my face was smoothed out, my French tips were applied and my toes were painted mint green with little pink and white flowers on them, not to mention my spray tan made everything pop. At the moment, my hair and makeup was getting done by two of my best friends, sisters Maggie and Beth Greene.

Beth and I have known each other since we were two years old in pre-school. My mom would stay with me sometimes, and she noticed Beth was very shy and quiet and all by herself. One day, Mom brought two yogurts and gave one to her, because she would always put sprinkles in my Trix, and that's how we met. Once we saw that we had twin Pocahontas backpacks, we became best friends, and our moms became close as well.

As we grew up, Beth and I would fall in and out of contact, mostly because we went to different schools and were too busy with whatever else was going on in our lives, but nothing would ever break the bond we had. We were the epitome of "opposites attract". Beth is shy, obedient, and soft spoken, while I'm more outgoing, rebellious, and have a tendency to get a little too excited. For years, I thought that her dad Hershel hated me, but it turns out he didn't. Beth got a lot of flack in school because Hershel was so much older than her mom Annette, and the kids all called him "Santa Claus". Truth be told, Hershel Greene was the nicest person anybody could ever meet, a real class act of a man and definitely a book that my father should take a page out of. He always made time for his children and never hesitated to help them.

Maggie and I had only become better friends over the past couple years. Being six years older than us, I didn't see much of her, we were friendly but we weren't close. During my first Costume and Makeup Design Class at Moorpark Community College, my project required a model to recreate an original look on. Beth suggested Maggie, who was trying to break into modeling. Thanks to that suggestion, my Poison Ivy revamp got an A+, I took Maggie's headshots, and she in turn got some quality modeling gigs. Who would turn down a 5"8 fit brunette? Between that and being a bartender at Youngbloodz, an upscale nightclub/bar, Maggie was able to pay her tuition through FIDM, where she was studying to be a fashion designer. I'm glad that I came into contact with Beth and Maggie again, because I don't know how I could have gotten through the past six months without them.

"Have you looked him up on Facebook? Close your eyes." Beth started applying eye shadow on my lids in shades of pink and gold.

"No, I haven't. Don't get me wrong, I've been tempted, but in a way, the fact that I don't know what he looks like at all is kind of sexy. It makes it a mystery."

"So, you don't mind if I look him up then?"

I shook my head. "Knock yourself out, Mags. His name is Gareth Mandel." Rick, Lori, and Carl already knew what he looked like, so what would be the harm in two of my best friends seeing as well? It was better this way instead of them waiting around until he got here, that would be a bit awkward.

"Oh, my god. If you got married, your initials would be M.M. That's so cute! Melody Mandel, it does have a nice ring to it." I could tell Beth was grinning from ear to ear as she penciled in my eyeliner.

"Pfft, dream on, girlfriend. If he's anything like Martin the Moron, then there won't even be a second date."

"I highly doubt your sister would set you up with an asshole like him." The next thing I heard was Maggie gasp behind me. "Ohway, ymay oshgay. Ethbay, ooklay. E'shay eallyray, eallyray utecay!" (Translation: "Oh, my gosh. Beth, look. He's really, really cute!")

"Ou'reyay ightray, e'shay away ottiehay! Elodymay sway away uckylay irlgay!" (Translation: "You're right, he's a hottie! Melody is a lucky girl!"

"Iway inkthay omebody'ssay onnagay etgay away oyfriendbay." (Translation: "I think somebody's gonna get a boyfriend.")

"Ehay oesday indkay ofway avehay away Incepray Armingchay ooklay otay imhay. Ohway, isthay isway osay omanticray!" (Translation: "He does kind of have a Prince Charming look to him. Oh, this is so romantic!")

The girls then burst into giggles. Beth and Maggie were fluent in Pig Latin, and they only spoke it when discussing something private or just to be silly. They tried to teach it to me numerous times, and while I understand a little, I could never fully decipher it. "Ok, enough with the gibberish! Besides, when are either one of you going to tie the knot? Maybe not you, Beth, it's too soon, but what about you, Maggie?"

Beth and Maggie were both in committed relationships at the moment. Maggie had been with Glenn for almost four years now, they had just moved in together in a cozy four bedroom house in Tarzana, which was close to Comic Dojo, the comic book and pop culture store that Glenn runs and owns after buying it from the previous owner with ever cent he saved up during his time as a pizza delivery boy. Before meeting Glenn, Maggie had been kind of a loose sorority girl at USC, every night was a party, so it's a huge personal accomplishment that she's been with him for this long.

Beth met Noah back in January at an open mic night she was doing at a coffee shop in Malibu. While Beth was currently going to school to be a veterinarian, her real dream was to be a famous singer/songwriter. I could totally see it, especially since she has the whole Taylor Swift vibe working for her. After the gig, Noah approached me asking about Beth and I introduced them. Turns out, he was an up and coming DJ with a recording studio in his house, and he helped Beth record and mix her demos. Unfortunately, she got accepted into the veterinary program at California State Polytechnic University in Pomona, which was very time consuming, so she's put her music career on the back-burner, but things have definitely been heating up with Noah over the past eight months. He was her third serious boyfriend, and it seemed like she was a little jilted with relationships considering her first boyfriend Jimmy decided to pursue competitive ice fishing in Alaska and her second boyfriend Zack had a really bad drinking problem, but her and Noah were so compatible.

In my opinion, the girls really lucked out getting such wonderful guys, I consider them both close friends, too. While I was happy for my friends, there was that little green devil called Envy dancing in the back of my head reminding me how much I wanted a boyfriend.

My luck with guys hasn't been great at all. Randall was my first serious boyfriend, and I was absolutely crazy about him. I thought I was so in love, but looking back now, I realized he was just an idiot. He was going nowhere and taking me down with him and fast. I guess that's what you get when you meet somebody online, which I'll never be doing again. The next guy I date, whomever it may be, has to have goals and aspirations instead of waiting around hoping a golden opportunity will fall out of the sky.

"We've discussed it a lot, actually. I want to marry Glenn, I can't picture spending the rest of my life without him, I'm not really in a rush, and I don't think he is, either. It will happen when it happens, and when it does, I want something small and tasteful."

I opened my eyes in amazement. "A love like yours should be celebrated tremendously! When I get married, I want it to be an extravagant affair. Doves and fireworks in a castle, all that jazz!"

We looked over at each other and started laughing. Up until a few months ago, I was always talking about how I wanted a larger than life wedding. At this point, who knows when that will ever happen, and I hope it's not _if _it will ever happen.

"I'm sure that whomever you'll end up with will give you everything you deserve." Maggie said.

Beth nodded. "I agree, you'll always be a princess, Melody, at least to us."

"Well, I used to be, I'm the fallen princess at this phase in my life though." I turned around and looked at myself in the vanity mirror. "Wow, you girls did an incredible job on me." I actually did look fantastic, my hair was straightened and half up, my makeup made the green-grey eyes and my lips look luscious.

"Our work here is done. Where's your outfit?"

"Hanging up. I'm wearing my hot pink Louboutins and Lori's silver Judith Leiber clutch." My sister had convinced me to wear a dress despite me telling her I was way too fat. It was a cute little powder blue sleeveless dress with delicate straps and a V-neck. The A-line waist and asymmetric wrap and flounce construction skirt did a really good job covering my problem areas, but I was still self-conscious. The shoes were a present to myself from my first paycheck working for Andrea, and Lori let me borrow her Judith Lieber. She's obsessed with those clutches, which are beyond stunning.

"Oh, it's darling!" Beth walked over and grabbed it from the top of the door. "Where did you get it?"

"Actually, I've had it for a while and forgot about it, I guess you can that dress was a needle in a haystack."

"You're going to look gorgeous in it." Maggie said.

"Yeah, let's hope so. Crap, he's gonna be here soon, I better get dressed."

"Can't we stay and see him?" Beth asked with a mischievous grin.

"No way! This first meeting is going to be awkward enough, and I know you two will ask a thousand questions. It's part of the best friend protocol." I smiled at them, hoping they'd get the hint.

Maggie rolled her eyes. "Alright, fine. I want full details tomorrow though."

"Of course. By the way, I want to start going to that Zumba class with you, Maggie." I was trying to get my life back on track, and the first part was getting back in shape again.

"Sweet! You'll love it."

"I hope so. Bye, girls." We hugged good bye, I was so glad that we had gotten to spend some time together, it seemed like ages since I saw my friends and I wasn't crying my eyes out.

"Bye, Melody. Have fun tonight."

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

I smirked. "I won't. I'm just going into this with no expectations, and hopefully, it will go better that way."

_**LORI**_

"Hi, girls!" I greeted Maggie and Beth from my spot in the family room as they strolled down the stairs. They were two of Melody's best friends and we had known the family for years. I really liked them both, they were the epitome of true friends.

"Hi!"

"You should see Melody, she looks stunning!" Beth said with a huge smile on her face.

"I'm sure she does. It was so sweet of you girls to come by and help her get ready."

Maggie nodded. "Of course. She's hiding it, but I know this date means a lot to her. It's the first real date she's been on in a long time, but I don't think she has anything to worry about. We looked the guy up on Facebook, he's hot!"

"I know, isn't he cute?" I asked with a laughing smile.

"Yes, he is! She really lucked out, he sounds like a great guy. I have a feeling that this could be her next serious boyfriend!" Beth squealed.

"Ha, let's hope so, anybody is better than that moron Randall."

"Ugh, don't even remind me. Just hearing his name makes me want to vomit in my mouth." Maggie gave a disgusted look.

"You've got that right. I'm sure she'll be on Cloud Nine after tonight. It was great seeing you both, don't be a stranger!"

"We won't, bye!"

I wasn't sure how much Melody had filled the girls in about Gareth, it seemed like it's all anybody around her could talk about, I just hope her anxiety wouldn't kick into overdrive, because that would strike the possibility of a total disaster. I'm hoping that wouldn't happen, she deserves some happiness for all her hardships.

_**6:15 PM**_

_**RICK**_

"I'll get it!" I shouted, although I doubt anybody heard me through the loud barking of the dogs when the doorbell rang. We had four dogs, Melody's Golden Retriever Simba, Carl's Puggle Mugsy, Lori's Pomeranian Butterscotch, and my Siberian Husky Kato. Needless to say, it was quite a handful, but totally worth it. I smiled as I opened the door to see Gareth on the other side. He was dressed in all black with a white button up shirt and carrying a bouquet of flowers. "Hey, Gareth. Come on in. You're early."

"Well, better early than late, right?" He stepped inside, giving me a firm handshake.

"I think so, that's for sure. You look great, nice touch with the flowers."

"Thanks."

"Gareth! What's up, dude?" Carl walked into the foyer, tossing his baseball into his glove.

"Hey, what's going on, kid?" They high-fived each other. Carl had really gotten to know Gareth from all the times he had been to the office, and they got along pretty well.

"Not much, same old, same old. Have fun with my aunt tonight, but don't do anything stupid or I'll have to kick your ass." He cocked his head to the side and pointed at Gareth, who half-smirked.

"Carlton Chandler Grimes! Language!" Lori scolded gently as she ambled behind him. I looked over to see Gareth now fully smirking and Carl bowing his head down and his face red.

"Sorry."

"Can you feed the dogs, please? Thanks, sweetie." Her demeanor totally changed when she saw Gareth. "Hi, Gareth! It's so nice to see you again." Lori walked up and greeted him with an air kiss on both cheeks as Carl walked off.

"Thanks, you too, Mrs. Grimes."

"Please, no need for formalities, call me Lori."

"Alright, Lori. I'm looking forward to meeting your sister."

She smiled at him. "She's an absolute doll, you'll fall in love with her, everybody does."

"Yeah, that's true. Why don't you go get her for us?" I asked, I could tell that Gareth was a little bit embarrassed.

"Alright. I'm sure she's ready by now." Lori went up the stairs as I turned back to Gareth.

"Sorry about that, she's just excited. Melody hasn't been having the easiest of times, ya know?"

"Oh, it's cool, I understand. I have three little sisters, so I know how excited girls get." He said with a smile. "Listen, I was just wondering, what kind of guys does Melody usually date? Like football players or something?"

_**You're asking the married man who just had his tongue in her mouth five days ago.**_

"Ha, no. I'm not sure what to classify her type as, but I'm sure you'll hit it off. Is this your first date back out there since breaking up with your fiancé?"

"Yes, it is."

I gave him a light punch on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it, I'm sure everything will go fine." It was kind of cute how both of them were nervous and didn't want to admit it, I just hope it won't get in the way of them being themselves.

"Lori, when were you going to tell me how disgusting I look?!"

Confused, we both looked up at the staircase to hear the commotion. Melody's room was on the third floor, but since the house is so large and sprawling that any sound echoed off the walls, therefore making their entire conversation audible.

"Melody, hun, what are you talking about? You look stunning!"

"No, I don't! I look like freaking Honey Boo Boo's Mama June and my ass is as big as Kim Kardashian's! How could I let myself go like this?! Tell Rick to cancel the date, this guy is going to see me and crash into something because he'll be running away too fast to get out of here."

"No, he's won't! Relax, he's downstairs waiting for you!"

Gareth looked over at me with a raised eyebrow. "Everything ok?"

"I don't know. Lori!" I shouted up the stairs. "Everybody can hear you, so can you both come on down, please?"

_**MELODY**_

"Oh, my god! He heard everything we've been saying! Both of them!" I started frantically shaking my head. "I'm mortified now, I can't do this, Lori. I'm sorry, I appreciate the effort immensely, but I can't. This guy is probably a total yuppie, I think we're in completely different ball parks."

"Melody, calm down! You are a wonderful, gorgeous young lady, you've been depressed for six months and you said so yourself that you have nothing to lose and have to get back out there." Lori grabbed my bottle of perfume and gave me a couple sprays. "Don't put too much into it, you're going to have a nice time, but you have to relax. Now, where's that pretty smile?"

I took a deep breath, knowing she was right. This was just a delayed reaction from all the attention this had been getting, which was unnecessary, but I had to rein it in. "You're right, I will." I said with a smile. "I'll play it cool."

Lori returned the smile. "That's my girl. C'mon, let's go." She grabbed my hand and led me down the stairs to the main staircase, Rick and Gareth were talking at the bottom. "Sorry about that, just having some last minute girl talk." When the guys turned around and looked over, I could feel my face heat up and my heart skip a beat the moment his eyes meet mine.

_**GARETH**_

After overhearing Lori and Melody's conversation, I was expecting somebody totally different. Being a guy, I do have a particular type, but I've dated a couple heavy set girls, I just wished that Rick would have shown me an accurate picture. Except when I saw Melody walk down the stairs, I could have sworn I heard the background music from _Sailor Moon_ whenever Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune walk into the room as their human forms. Seeing Melody literally made my heart stop and my palms clammy, and I couldn't help but feel an immediate sexual attraction to her, like something sparked between us when we made eye contact. Melody was utterly gorgeous, even prettier in person than her picture, and I have no idea why she thought she looked like Mama June, because it was farther from the truth, not even in the same league.

"Whoa…" She had long, thick honey brown hair I wanted to run my fingers through and tug, eyes I was already lost in, lips I was dying to kiss for hours, not to mention killer curves, but it wasn't just her sexuality. Melody had such an innocent, vulnerable look to her, that in the end, all I really wanted to do was take her in my arms and never let go.

"Gareth, this is my baby sister, Melody." Lori let go of her and stood next to Rick as Melody walked up to me.

"Hi, I'm Gareth it's really nice to meet you." I had no idea what to do, so I just gave her a hug and kissed her on the cheek, hoping it wasn't too forward. Surprisingly, both were reciprocated and with a smile.

"Hi, I'm Melody… Silverstone. I didn't know if Rick told you my last name, because I'm not a Grimes, but you already knew my first name, my sister just said it a minute ago, so I don't know why I'm telling you again. It's Melody with a "y", not an "ie", so now you really know." She nervously laughed and I couldn't help but smile, she was too damn cute.

"That's f-fine. No worries."

Rick elbowed me, he must have noticed we were both dazed staring at each other. "Gareth, don't you want to give Melody the flowers?"

I glanced over at him. "Hmm? Oh, yes, right. Here," I handed her the bouquet. "I didn't know what kind of flowers you liked, so I got you these rainbow tulips. They're silk, so they'll live on forever."

Melody smiled, smelling the flowers. "Thanks so much, they're beautiful. I love tulips."

"I'll take those." Lori took the flowers. "Have a good time, you two."

"We will, good night you guys." Melody gave them each a hug.

"Enjoy yourself." Rick said.

"Bye, Lori, it was good seeing again. Rick, I'll see you at the office." I opened the door for Melody, and on pure instinct, immediately (but discreetly) checked out her butt as she walked out. Again, I have no idea what mirror she was looking in, because her ass was pretty tiny and nowhere near the size of Kim Kardashian's.

_**MELODY**_

"So, where's your car?" I kind of had the jitters, this guy was so cute! Cute was an understatement, he was a prime hottie. Gareth was tall and lean, with brown hair, greenish-brown eyes, and a heart melting smile, which I noticed he has two little fangs that were absolutely adorable. All in all, he is absolutely my type. Seeing how good looking he was made me a bit nervous that I would say something stupid, he had already overheard my conversation with Lori, which I'm still embarrassed over, but I'm going to shake it off. After all, so far I was getting a good vibe, he was already proving to be a total gentleman.

"It's that one right there." Gareth nodded his head out to a metallic root beer colored Jaguar XKR convertible with a blue top, and I knew my jaw had just dropped to the floor.

"Your car is gorgeous! I love Jaguars, they're classic."

"I think so, too. Allow me." He stepped aside and opened the door for me, and I smiled as it Gullwinged upwards.

"Whoa! Your car is like _Tron_!" I said as I got in the front seat.

"Uh, thanks." He smiled awkwardly before closing my door, and I felt like an idiot.

""Your car is like _Tron_"?! What are you, stupid?!"

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" Gareth opened his door and got in the driver's seat.

"Huh? Me? No…" I looked around for a distraction. "Yes! Yes, I did. I said that I really like your choice of interiors." This was true. Warm charcoal leather with blue stitching trim and black piano veneers, it was all so suave.

"Thank you, I like it, too."

'I'm sorry." I blurted out, unable to believe that I had once again said something stupid.

"Excuse me?"

I took a deep breath and looked over at him, unsure if I would regret what I was about to say. "I said I'm sorry. I'm not usually so off the wall, it's just that this is my first date date in a really long time and you're so cute and I guess you can say I'm kind of nervous." I looked away, was it the right thing to say? Maybe I should just leave, I'm obviously not ready to date yet. My hand had wrapped around the door handle when I felt Gareth's hand lightly grab my other one, causing me to look into his eyes.

"Hey, it's alright. I understand things haven't been easy, and I get what it's like. If it makes you feel any better, this is my first date back out there, too."

"Really?"

He nodded. "Mmhmm. Let's go out and have a good time and if you want, I'll tell you all about it."

I smiled. "Ok, sure. Let's do it." There was something so sincere and warm about him, I could feel myself relaxing a little.

"Alright." He smiled and squeezed my hand before letting go and turning the key in the ignition, the car coming alive as it went into drive. I couldn't believe that he had actually tried to comfort me, any other guy either wouldn't have said anything and acted oblivious or shrug and say "whatever". Maybe Gareth was one of the good guys after all. While things had gotten off to an awkward start, perhaps the whole evening wasn't doomed. Either way, I knew it was going to be a very long night...

_**Reviews are encouraged! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND SPREAD THE WORD, NO FLAMES!**_


	6. Oh, What A Night Part Two

**Hi everybody! Sorry I'm posting so late, I was just so excited for the date! I hope it's well received, I put a lot of heart, soul, and thought into this! **

**I wanna give a special shout out to my beta reader texasbelle91, as well as He-Who-Shall-Live, Lego Kid At Heart, and SilverSun09. Please check out their stories, because they are freaking awesome!**

****_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NOR HAVE ANY AFFILIATIONS WITH THE WALKING DEAD OR OH, WHAT A NIGHT._** ALL PROPERTIES OWNED BY ****_FRANK DARABONT AND AMC (TELEVISION SERIES), ROBERT KIRKMAN AND TONY MOORE (COMIC BOOK SERIES), THE FOUR SEASONS, BOB GAUDIO AND JUDY PARKER, _****RESPECTIVELY.**_ I ONLY OWN MY OWN ORIGINAL IDEAS AND CHARACTERS._****

_**Chapter Six: Oh, What A Night, Part Two**_

_**LORI**_

"Oh, my gosh! That was so sweet! I think it was definitely love at first sight." I smiled widely as I watched Gareth's Jaguar drive off from the living room.

"I don't know what you'd call it. This is his first date back out there, too, he broke up with his fiancé earlier this year." Rick said, leaned against the living room wall.

"Oh, come on, Rick! It was so obvious that there's an attraction! Did you see the way they were just kind of staring at each other? It was so freaking cute!" I walked over and threw my arms around his neck before giving him a big kiss. "It reminded me of when you and I were first dating."

"What, puppy love?" Rick asked, smiling as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Yep. I mean, Melody never looked like that with Randall. Tried to, but it just wasn't there like it is with Gareth. I think you may finally have a new brother-in-law!"

"Don't jump the gun just yet, Lori. It's only their first date, and who knows how that will turn out?"

I couldn't help but keep the smile on my face, I was so overjoyed with such a happiness, it was most likely the pregnancy glow. "I have a feeling it won't be the last."

_**TWENTY MINUTES LATER**_

_**GARETH **_

"I'm glad that somebody else in Southern California knows what it's like to endure the hell of being a San Francisco Giants fan surrounded by psycho Dodger fans!"

"I know, right? We get so much flack for it, but when was the last time the Dodgers were even in the World Series? 1988? I'm nervous for my boys though, I'm not sure if they'll be making it to this World Series. That 17-0 game was a nightmare!"

"Don't worry, they'll come back." The date was off to an interesting start so far. It seemed as if both of us were nervous, which made our awkwardness come out. All in all, Melody was a really sweet girl, not to mention strikingly beautiful, and she thought I was cute, which made me happy. There was something about her that I was immediately drawn to, and I couldn't wait to figure out what it was. We actually had a lot in common so far, pretty much the same taste in music and TV shows, _True Blood_ and _Breaking Bad _in particular, and now to find she's a San Francisco Giants fan? Where the hell had this creature been hiding all this time? I was curious to find out as much as I could. "So, why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself, other than your interests?"

"I'm a makeup artist and photographer, I just graduated in June from Cinema Makeup School, I'm a licensed cosmetologist through Make-Up Designory and I also have my Associate's Degree in English."

"Wow, that's impressive. Are you going to try getting work at one of the big studios?"

"Eventually, I will. Right now I work for Vivid Entertainment." Melody started laughing, even her laugh was cute. Then again, as of now, everything about this girl was positively adorable. "Sorry, it's just kind of weird, like "Hi, nice to meet you, I work in porn!""

"Ha, it's fine, we all have to start somewhere. How'd you end up working there?"

"Merle Dixon and my mom go way back, he got us both jobs there, me for makeup and she works in production. He's a real mench, so is his brother, Daryl, and yes, it's Daryl "Dick's On" Dixon. That name cracks me up, it's pretty clever."

"I know who he is, that Darren Aronofsky film he and Amanda Bynes were in was good. What about your family? It seems like you and your sister are pretty close."

"Yes, we are. My parent's got divorced when I was eight, my dad is remarried, my mom isn't, and I have three half sisters. Lori and I have the same mom, she's twelve years older than me. Penny is twelve and Meghan is seven, they're from my dad's second marriage. Oh and my step mom is only fifteen years older than me."

"How old are you?" I know it wasn't polite to ask a woman her age, but she couldn't have been much older than eighteen, maybe nineteen.

"How old do I look?" Melody glanced over, winking flirtatiously. It had only been twenty five minutes since meeting her and she was already getting me to smile more than I had on any other first date.

"Honestly? You look like you could still be in high school."

"You're very sweet, thank you. Thank God I'm not in high school anymore. I swear, some days I wake up thinking that I didn't graduate and I'm still there!"

"I'm with you on that one. High school was not fun for me, either. I barely remember it, to be honest. I was either working or studying."

"I didn't work in high school, I wish I would have. To answer your question, I'll be turning twenty one on December 12th. How old are you, twenty five, twenty six?"

"I'll be turning twenty eight on November 22nd."

"Ahh, you're a Scorpio, interesting."

I glanced over at her. "Interesting? How so?"

"Oh, it's not a bad thing. You're a Water sign, Sagittarius is a Fire sign, and I always thought it didn't fit me. Anyways, what were you saying?"

"I was about to ask if you're close with your little sisters?"

"Unfortunately I'm not, I only see them a few times a year if I'm lucky. I don't know how much Rick told you, but I've had some issues before, and my father doesn't think that I'm a good example to be around my sisters. Him and I don't have the best of relationships." She looked down, I could tell this was obviously a touchy subject. I wanted to grab her hand again, but was unsure if it would be crossing boundaries or come off as clingy.

"You aren't alone, Melody. I have sort of a unique family situation myself."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her look over. "Really? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No, it's cool." I don't normally open up this soon to somebody, I'm a bit more guarded, but Melody seemed so inviting and non judgmental that I felt like I could tell her anything. "My mom Mary was an opera singer in San Francisco. She met my father, who was a cellist, when they were performing in Rome. They fell in love, got married, and had me and my brother, Alex. Things were fine in the San Francisco suburbs, or so it seemed. When I was eight and my brother was five, our mom decided she could no longer live a lie and came out as a lesbian. She and our dad got a divorce, and he pretty much left us. My dad moved to Boston to play in their Philharmonic Orchestra, and I decided I never wanted to speak to him again. The fact that he would leave behind his children because he was ashamed by their mother, it really disgust me and I didn't want to be associated with anybody like that. Alex was pretty sad over it, I blame his age, because it sunk in when he got older. Opera gigs are kind of a dime a dozen, so my mom became a singing teacher to make some extra money. Since her family pretty much shunned her for being gay, I took it upon myself to pick up the slack for us. A family friend of ours, Dale, he worked for the Giants and got me a job as a batboy.

When I was fourteen, my mom met Carol, an art teacher and struggling painter who had been a victim of abuse for most of her life. She had decided she was never going to be with men again after her bastard husband Ed tried to kill her and her one year old daughter, Sophia. They fell madly in love, Carol and Sophia moved in with us, and it was around that time that I became a Starbucks barista. My bat boy gig was coming to a close because of my age and I had to find a way to make ends meet, so I had Starbucks and my own side business going, too. We took in Lizzie a few years later, a girl who was the only survivor of a car crash that killed her entire family, as a foster child, but Carol adopted her.

Not too long after that, they pretty much spent half of their entire life savings on in-vitro fertilization to have my little sister Mika. Needless to say, despite both the jobs my moms had, I was still a huge provider. I worked two jobs to support my family and took care of my siblings while our moms were at work, along with juggling school. It just goes to show that in a city of artists and same sex lovers, there's also haters, but judgment and derision follow a person anywhere. This past year in Southern California has been a complete metamorphosis for all of us. It's only been within that time that I've been financially comfortable and I'm still not used to it. I like to think of myself as pretty grounded, though, and I don't take anything or anybody for granted."

With the only exception being "Habits (Stay High)" by Tove Lo playing on the radio, there was a silence following my confession, which left me a little uneasy. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything just yet, and what I had said may have been too much, it was quite a plethora. I was about to open my mouth to change the subject when Melody spoke.

"Wow, that's certainly a lot. I've only known you for a half hour, but I can tell that you do seem really grounded and genuine. I can also tell you first hand that it's not easy at all growing up with hardships, but at the end of it all, it makes you stronger. You guys sound like you're a real family of survivors that all sincerely love and care about one another."

She really was a sweetheart, most people would have been weirded out or completely changed the subject. Unlike my ex-fiance, who had to adjust to the fact that I had two mothers, Melody didn't seem to have any qualms about what I had just admitted. "My thoughts exactly." I could tell I was really starting to like this girl.

_**MELODY**_

"Two of my best friends are gay, and they endured a lot of struggling, so I can only imagine what it was like for your mom. Tara went through the same thing, Stefon's family not so much, but whether or not there's family support, there's still the pig headed opinions of others. I've gotten into a few fights about it, I like to think I'm fiercely protective of all my friends, but I'm probably the most protective over Tara and Stefon. They can fend for themselves, but it's just the maternal instinct in me, I guess." I laughed at myself, relieved that I had definitely relaxed, but now I was touched that Gareth had opened up to me about his family. His honesty was refreshing, unlike Randall, who I dated on and off for two years and still didn't know everything about him. It's not good to compare dates to ex boyfriends, but Gareth was _nothing _at all like Randall. Gareth was intelligent, urbane, down to earth, and witty with an underlined sexiness and impeccable style. The whole black suit/white shirt combination was so tasteful, and the facial stubble actually added to his allure and outlined his amazing lips and jaw. Bottom line, he was exactly what I wanted and what I needed, I felt like we already had a connection.

"You seem like the protective type, they're lucky to have you."

"Thanks. So, I've seen pretty much all your work, and it's just extraordinary. You're very imaginative and talented, a total natural. My favorite would have to be the Got Milk? revival or the Alexander McQueen ads. It's just nice to put a face to Woodbury's Wonder Boy."

"Wonder Boy?" He looked over at me and smiled. This guy had the charm of a teenage pop idol, therefore, Gareth Mandel was simply irresistible, and I couldn't help but hope that there'd be a kiss between us at the end of the night.

"Yes, that's what I've been calling you for the past year, and I think it's kind of odd that we never met until now. I didn't see you at the Christmas party, and I'm at the office at least once a month, but I got to see Martin the Moron plenty of times."

Gareth busted up laughing. "Martin the Moron? Like Marvin the Martian?"

"Yep."

"That's funny, you're a crack up. And what makes Martin a moron?"

"Where do I start? Besides the fact that he looks like he's always stoned, he's just a total pervert who is always making a pass at me."

"I can imagine that a lovely, gorgeous girl like yourself gets a lot of unwanted attention." Gareth glanced over at me with a suggestive look. I knew my cheeks were burning and my inner self was jumping up and down, squealing, but I had to play it cool. "I get what you're saying though, he can be a bit obnoxious at times, but opposites attract and we work well together for the most part."

"Actually, I really wanted to meet you and tell you what an outstanding job you're doing, but every time I was at Woodbury you weren't, we had just missed each other."

"We're here now, aren't we?"

I smiled and nodded. "Mmhmm." It seemed like the attraction was mutual I could tell.

"And we're here now, too." He pulled up to what looked like a back alley and rolled down the window when the valet approached the door. "Hi, how are you? It's a Gullwing door, I'll do it." Gareth got out of the car and walked around, holding his hand out to me. "You ready?"

"Sure am." I took his hand and stepped out of the car as the second valet closed it, and I could feel the butterflies flapping around when Gareth didn't let go of my hand as we walked inside the building. "Where are we?"

"It's called Opaque, dining in the dark. I figured we could get to know each other on a deeper level rather than looks being such a main aspect. It's about the experience more than anything, really. I've been to the one in San Francisco and it's quite a treat. Would you rather go somewhere else?"

I shook my head. "No, not at all! This is really unique, I've heard about this place, and I'm always up for trying new things."

"Good." Gareth smiled, leading the way into a lounge that had multicolored lights and satin chairs all over with silver beaded curtains.

"Welcome to Opaque, may I have your name?" A short blonde man with amber eyes greeted us as we approached the desk.

"Good evening, the reservation is under Mandel for two at 7:00 pm."

The man looked at the reservation book and smiled. "Ahh, Mandel, here it is." After we placed our order, we followed him to the back of the longue where a tall and spotlessly dressed Hispanic woman with long black hair and dark glasses was waiting for us. "Margarita will be your server for the evening. She is one hundred percent blind and you'll be able to experience what a day in her life is like, we hope you enjoy dining in the dark."

"Thank you."

"Hi, I'm Margarita, if you could please put your right hand on my right shoulder and so on with the person behind you, we'll be ready to go."

"Alright." Gareth put his hand on Margarita's shoulder, still holding on to my hand as we followed her into the dining area. When we walked in, I kept blinking, it was percent complete pitch black darkness. A part of me started to feel claustrophobic, but another part was excited.

"There's no more grabbing of the wall." Margarita said, sitting us down. "Your other senses will now be one hundred percent heightened through this experience. I'll be back with your drinks."

"Whoa, this is crazy! I can't see a thing!" I kept waving my hand in front of my face, but it was pure darkness. "Is my voice that loud?"

Gareth laughed. "No, you're not. That's the natural reaction, you'll get adjusted in a few minutes."

"Hopefully. So, you were going to tell me about how this is your first time back in the dating scene?"

He cleared his throat as Margarita set our drinks down. "Well, I was with my fiancé Theresa since we met in art school back in San Francisco. We got engaged not too long after the Disney deal was finalized, and then at the beginning of the year, I come home early from work one day to surprise her but instead I found Theresa doing some not so appropriate things with the dimwitted pool boy in our bed."

Hearing his story simply broke my heart. How could somebody do such a thing, especially to such a great guy like Gareth? "Oh, my gosh. I'm so sorry about that, Gareth, but you deserve better than somebody that would take you for granted." That was true, I personally think that anybody that stays with a cheater is weak minded. Besides, why should a person force themselves to stay with somebody that clearly doesn't value and respect them?

"Thanks, that's sweet of you. Everything happens for a reason, but we had been growing apart for a while. The engagement was sort of a last resort, but Sam the pool boy was the last straw. Theresa moved in with him, I threw myself into my work, and that's how that story goes. She didn't like how I had changed so much since settling into So Cal. I used to be a vegan hipster, now I'm a carnivore yuppie, or as I like to think of it, a "yipster". I went from walking everywhere to driving a Jag and having a personal trainer, I even changed my last name. It's Mandelbaumowitz, I shortened it to Mandel. Theresa thought I wasn't being true to myself, but I am, I was just adapting."

Gareth's ex was clearly foolish, she had given up such a fantastic guy, but maybe her loss was my gain? I couldn't help but get the feeling that I had met him somewhere before though. "You're right, it is adapting, changes are part of life. At least you have your family and everybody at Woodbury."

"Well, you know what they say, no man is an island." He chuckled.

I felt myself gasp as soon as I heard him and it hit me right then and there where the familiar feeling was coming from. Gareth was a lot like Aiden. Outgoing, determined, sensitive, not to mention they kind of look alike, and now they even had the same quote of "No man is an island" by John Bonne. Aiden said it quite frequently, he also used it for the quote under his senior portrait for our 12th grade yearbook.

"Are you ok, Melody?"

I could feel my breath hitch in my throat, panic consume me, and my eyes watering, for I was now utterly embarrassed and in a state of shock. This was a cruel twist of fate for me to meet somebody that was so much like Aiden only to remind me that I could never have him, that I would never see him again, hear his voice or feel his touch, he was truly gone. It hit me all so fast that I couldn't control myself as I burst into tears right there at the table.

_**GARETH**_

I have no idea what I said that made Melody start crying, but I felt awful. It was the last thing that I wanted to do at all, and I had to find a way to calm her down. "Melody, please don't cry." It was hard to do anything because it was pitch black in the dining room, but I had to improvise. I felt the edges of the table and grabbed a napkin before I got down to my knees until I was in front of her, hearing some of the silverware drop. "What's wrong? You can tell me."

"I'm sorry, it's just that my best friend Aiden used to say that quote all the time, "No man is an island". He passed away six months ago and he was always the one that got away. His death really hit me hard, especially because I think he had feelings for me, too. We'll never know what could have been, and I've embarrassed myself in front of you again. First you heard my conversation with Lori, and now this. I feel like an idiot."

I was glad that she couldn't see the sad look on my face, because it might have made it worse, but I really did feel bad for her. She was an absolute mess, a beautiful disaster, and even though we had only known each other for about an hour, I hated seeing her like this. "Melody, I have no idea where my hands are, so feel free to push them away." My hands started moving up her silky smooth legs, one hand rested on her knee and the other made it's way from her lap and arm until coming into contact with her cheek. "I heard about Aiden, and I know what it's like to lose somebody, I really do. It's devastating and tragic, especially how he died, and it's all so surreal to know that that person you cared about more than anything is really gone." Her sniffling decreased as I tried my best to wipe her tears. Even though my eyes had adjusted to the dark, I still had to feel around to make sure I wasn't touching something I shouldn't. "I don't think you're an idiot at all. Nobody is perfect, we all have issues and insecurities. I'm actually having a really great time with you, I think you're a very beautiful girl, inside _and _out. I like you, Melody." Had my brother Alex been here, he would have told me I was a total moron, that you're not supposed to give up your feelings so quickly, especially on a first date, except something about revealing myself felt right. I hoped my forwardness wouldn't scare her off, but it really was how I felt in the little time we had spent together.

Melody stopped crying and took a deep breath. "I like you, too, Gareth, and I'm really glad you're being so tolerant and thoughtful. Thank you." Even in the darkness, I could have sworn I saw her smile. It was in that moment where I really wanted to kiss her and hoped I'd get a chance to later.

_**TWO HOURS LATER**_

_**MELODY**_

"So, any deep dark secrets?" I asked. Gareth and I had a really fantastic dinner, despite my little moment. Dining in the dark was an incredible experience, and it intensified my senses. Everything I put in my mouth felt and tasted like the first time I ever ate filet mignon or chocolate lava cake, and now we were walking along the Santa Monica Pier, hand in hand. The lights from the rides contrasted perfectly with the starry sky as couples and families walked up and down the pier, the waves softly crashing along with the faint sound of seagulls. It was all pretty romantic, and I couldn't remember the last time I felt this comfortable with a guy. Gareth's understanding when I cried only made everything feel all the more magical.

"This is kind of embarrassing, but I watch that _Real Housewives_ crap with my moms, even though I think it's ridiculous."

"Me, too! Me, my mom, my grandma, and Lori watch all of them! It's hilarious, such a guilty pleasure."

He laughed. "I know, right? Not to mention it's all scripted. What about you?"

I hesitated, deciding to play it safe. "I have a tattoo. Lori and I got them on my eighteenth birthday two years ago. Not a lot of people know about it, if my mom found out, she'd kill us. We're Jewish and had family in the Holocaust."

"Your secret is safe with me, Melody. I have a tattoo and I'm Jewish, also. Carol has her whole back done, actually."

"Well, maybe one day we can show them to each other." I boldly said, implying that there could be a second date, but the vibe was totally in the air.

We stopped walking and Gareth looked at me as we leaned on the pier railing. "Yeah, I'd like that."

I could feel my face heating up and I looked out at the ocean, trying to contain myself. This was so unlike me, to get this soft over a guy I just met, and I wasn't sure exactly how to feel about it. "Look, dolphins!" I gasped as I pointed out to two dolphins swimming up and down.

"Whoa, that's so cool! I had no idea they swam at night."

I nodded. "They sure do. I love dolphins." I glanced over at him with a laughing smile on my face as our eyes met.

There was silence as we stared at one another, like the rest of the world had been tuned out, I could feel my heart beat accelerate by the look in his eyes. I didn't know what it was, but I know that nobody had looked at me like that, not Randall or Shane or anybody. The only person I could think of was… Aiden. That was how he looked at me the last time I saw him two years ago. My heart was wanting to cry, but my head told me to stay strong, and I was pretty sure of what was going to happen next. Gareth pushed my hair back with one hand before both hands cupped my cheeks, pulling me in closer to him. I put my hands on his shoulders and leaned up, our lips simultaneously meeting.

When I closed my eyes, my senses became entranced, just like they were earlier at Opaque. He tasted like strawberry Icebreakers and smelled like pine needles, his touch was so light as his fingers stroked my checks. My mind became flooded with all the great kisses from all the romances, and I knew this could be one of them. This _was _one of them. Instinctively, I felt my foot pop up and could feel myself smiling into the kiss. For the first time in six months, I was able to feel something other than sadness. I was feeling what it was like to be happy, to be alive, and it was all because of this one little kiss. When we pulled away, I had to do everything to contain the sappy smile that was threatening to spread across my lips, I didn't want to seem like more of an idiot than I already came off as I'm sure, so I opted for a small grin instead. He smiled, his fangs popping out, and I could feel my heart melting.

"When can I see you again, Melody?"

"_**THINK FAST!"**_

_**GARETH**_

Before she could answer me, some jackass kid on a skateboard whizzed by and lifted her skirt up."

"Ahh!" Melody shrieked, the surprise move had caused her to trip, thank goodness I caught her just in time.

"Nice panties, babe!" The kid laughed, rolling off.

"Hey, you get back here right now and apologize to her, you punk!" I turned around and shouted, but the kid was too far gone. "Are you alright, Melody?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just glad you were here to catch me."

I smiled down at her. "Anytime. Here," I took my jacket off and wrapped it around her shoulders. "To prevent something like that from happening again."

"Thanks."

"So, can I see you again?"

Melody smiled and nodded, and I knew the vibe I had been feeling all night was reciprocated. "Absolutely."

_**7:30 AM**_

"Star Wars is awesome, my favorite of the prequels is definitely _Revenge of the Sith_, but nothing beats the originals."

"I agree. We're doing the print work for the newest one and I can't believe it, talk about a dream come true." I said as I walked Melody to her door, hand in hand. After the pier, we went to the beach for some privacy and ended up spending the whole night talking and making out. Since I hadn't really had the time to date back in the day, I imagine that this is what it's like to date in high school. Either way, it felt fantastic to spend time and have a strong connection with such a wonderful girl like Melody. We already made plans for a second date later that night to go to a movie, and I couldn't be happier.

"I already know that you guys will kill it. Hey, Gareth?"

"Yes?"

She took a deep breath as we stopped in front of the door. Melody looked so cute in my jacket that was a size too big and went to her knees, I couldn't help but stare. Her makeup had faded away, she was a natural beauty with or without it.

"I do have a secret that I want to share with you."

I raised an eyebrow as she looked up at me. "Oh? Do tell." Melody started giggling, which only added to her charm. "It's alright, you can tell me anything, Melody."

"OK. Well, I've wanted to tell you all night that I think you're a handsome guy and I've wanted to kiss you since you calmed me down at Opaque. I wanted to kiss you right then and there, I almost did, but it was so dark I was worried I'd fall flat on my face."

Cracking a smile, I couldn't believe that we had both wanted to kiss each other at the exact same time. "Really, you did?"

"Mmhmm. Of course I did, you're a hottie. I mean, it's irrelevant now considering we spent more than half the night making out, but I wanted to tell you that."

While I could tell she was a little shy, I knew that Melody had a great confidence that people yearned for. "Is there anything stopping you now? You can't just say that and not do anything."

"Well now I really can't because it's out there. You're expecting it."

"Fine, then I'll have to wait for another time, like later tonight, but I'm holding you to it. Pick you up at 8?"

She nodded. "Sounds great. I'll see you then. Bye, Gareth. It was really great meeting you."

"You, too, Melody." I leaned down and gave her a tender kiss. "Bye." I watched her walk inside, knowing I still had the grin on my face. I was about to open the door to my car when I realized I forgot my jacket. "Damnit." Looking over at the door, I decided to just walk back and knock quietly, only to see Melody walking out at the same time. "Hey, I'm glad you came out, I forgot my-" Out of nowhere, Melody grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and pulled me in, smashing her lips on mine. My eyes widened from the shock, but I adjusted, wrapping my arms around her waist as hers were around my neck. It was probably the steamiest kiss I've ever had, our tongues crossing in each other's mouths, I could feel myself getting-

"Ahem."

We looked over to see three older women in their seventies wearing visors, sunglasses, and track suits, all of them had Chihuahuas. The judgmental looks on their faces caught me off guard.

"Uh, hi."

Melody smiled politely at them. "Oh, hi, Mrs. Kirkman, Mrs. Darabont, Mrs. Gimple-Moore. Isn't it a gorgeous morning?"

"Hmmph! Kids today have no manners, sucking face in broad daylight." One of them murmured as they all walked off. I looked over at Melody and we started laughing.

"Wow, that was one for the books."

"I know, right? You got your unexpected kiss."

"I sure did, it was really something, too."

"It was sexy. I'm glad you're here, you forgot your-"

I shook my head. "It's fine, keep it. Get some sleep and I'll see you tonight, beautiful." I gave her a final kiss good bye and watched her walk inside. She turned around and smiled.

"Until then. Good night, Wonder Boy." Melody shot me a wink as she closed the door.

"Good night." I walked off, feeling on top of the world. Successful first date, check. Second date, check. Who knows what was next, but I do know I hadn't felt this happy or crazy about a girl in a long, long time.

_**MELODY**_

As I watched Gareth's car drive away, I finally let out a low squeal and silently clapped my hands. "He likes me, he likes me! He thinks I'm beautiful! I'm a pretty girl." I giggled as I skipped up the stairs. After all that, my nervousness was premature, because this had turned out to be one of the best dates I had ever been on with one of the most incredible guys I had ever met.

It's official. I had fallen for Gareth Mandel, Wonder Boy of Woodbury, and I had fallen _hard._


	7. Half and Whole

**Hi everybody! Loving the feedback about Garody's date! Brace yourselves, because it won't be smooth sailing all the way! I'm excited to see what you all think! :) Sorry if Carl seems a bit out of character, this is how I think he would be acting had there not been a zombie apocalypse.**

**I wanna give a special shout out to my beta reader texasbelle91, as well as DarylDixon'sgirl1985, He-Who-Shall-Live, Lego Kid At Heart, and SilverSun09. Please check out their stories, because they are freaking awesome!**

****_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NOR HAVE ANY AFFILIATIONS WITH THE WALKING DEAD, BUBBLY, OR HOT._** ALL PROPERTIES OWNED BY ****_FRANK DARABONT AND AMC (TELEVISION SERIES), ROBERT KIRKMAN AND TONY MOORE (COMIC BOOK SERIES), COLBIE CAILLAT, AND AVRIL LAVIGNE, _****RESPECTIVELY.**_ I ONLY OWN MY OWN ORIGINAL IDEAS AND CHARACTERS._****

_**Chapter Seven: Half and Whole**_

_**A MONTH LATER**_

_**MELODY**_

"_**I've been awake for a while now**_

_**You've got me feelin' like a child now**_

_**'Cause every time I see your bubbly face**_

_**I get the tingles in a silly place**_

_**It starts in my toes**_

_**And I crinkle my nose**_

_**Wherever it goes**_

_**I always know**_

_**That you make me smile**_

_**Please stay for a while now**_

_**Just take your time**_

_**Wherever you go"**_

I giggled to myself in the mirror as I finished straightening my hair, singing along to "Bubbly" by Colbie Caillat. It had been so long since I had heard that song, I even forgot it was in my iTunes library, but I suppose I was just in a bubbly kind of mood, and it was all thanks to a special somebody.

"Melody's got a boyfriend, Melody's got a boyfriend!"

Unfortunately, my day dreaming was interrupted by the annoying chants of Carl barging into my room.

"Shut up! He's not my boyfriend. What are you doing in here anyway?" I turned the straightner off as Carl flopped on my bed. Don't get me wrong, I love the kid, but lately he's become very obnoxious, and I have no idea as to why. Things were going well for him so far at school, he and his best friend Patrick made the baseball team, they weren't getting bullied mercilessly like I was, what was making him act like an imbecile?

"I'm bored, and yes, he is. You've been seeing him every day for over a month."

"Not every day..." It just _felt_ like it was, except I actually hadn't seen Gareth in person in a week, but we talked on FaceTime and Skype while he and Rick were on a five day business trip in Tokyo for their meeting with Mikimoto. He offered to take me with him, but I got called in to work and was hired to do makeup for some parties.

I had been expecting him to cancel our date for the night after our first, but he didn't, validating that it wasn't making plans on a whim and backing out later, which had happened to me so many times before. Ever since our first date, we've been kind of inseparable. We went out to dinner a few more times, to the movies and museums, he even got me to go bungee jumping and sky diving. Sometimes we opted to keep it low key with takeout and Netflix, we both loved _Portlandia _and _Orange is the New Black_. Gareth Mandel was nothing like any guy I've ever dated before. Then again, I've never really dated, I've either had boyfriends after hanging out one time or I've had meaningless flings, this was what actual dating was with somebody that I assumed cared about me. Randall couldn't even watch an entire episode of _SMASH _but Gareth sat through almost three hours of _Jersey Boys_, he took great interest in the things I like. To me, it was irrelevant that he had more money than he knew what to do with. When I talked, Gareth actually listened to what I had to say. He's sweet and attentive and charismatic, it's refreshing to have an authentic conversation with somebody on the same intelligence level, and he makes me laugh.

This was still so new to me, and I felt unsure of how to embrace it. He held nothing back, I knew pretty much everything there was to know, but I still haven't dived in one hundred percent. I kept getting this feeling like there was something hidden or missing, like I was waiting for a fault to present itself. For example, while we have chemistry in pretty much every aspect, physically it's off the charts, yet he hasn't tried anything on me. Most guys would have been ripping my shirt off or begging me to get into bed with them, but Gareth's hands didn't even travel past my waist or hips, and we've had some pretty steamy make out sessions. On my couch, in the back seat of his car, me straddling him in the front seat, sometimes in public. Is he just really respectful or is he possibly gay? No, he can't be gay, I know he's attracted to me sexually, I've felt it when we're pressed up against each other. Considering my past in regards to sex and the idiots I've been with, I'm not the most sophisticated in bed, but there was something about Gareth that made me want to demolish that wall and simply go wild n' crazy. At the same time, I was also embarrassed thinking that I'd be a huge disappointment in his eyes. Another thing is that he's been to my house plenty of times, but I've never been to his. He likes me, I like him, why am I second-guessing every little thing? Why couldn't I open myself all the way? Everybody around me keeps saying I have to let my guard down, to let him in, that I've been through so much my entire life that I deserve some happiness, but why did I feel like our courtship had an expiration date on it? I was already halfway, but was I afraid of completely falling head over heels in love? While I have told Gareth about what happened to me and my mom, I have yet to tell him about who my father really is or my affair with Shane or kissing Rick, the latter had really been eating away at me. Whenever I saw my sister, my heart would sink knowing how I had ultimately betrayed her, and it took everything in me-whether it be on a walk or watching _Once Upon A Time_, or even at the dinner table- to not blurt out "I kissed your husband!". It was scary not knowing if I would ever be forgiven.

The one thing I did know was that despite my doubts and reservations, I had improved. Within the past month, I hadn't been crying as much and began taking better care of myself. I went to Zumba with Maggie and for walks with Lori on a regular basis, I stopped picking my skin and started whitening my teeth, I had lost a few pounds and some of my old clothes were starting to fit again. My moods had changed dramatically as well, I was less cynical and more cheerful. I was starting to look good and feel better, but what's holding me back?

"He is so your boyfriend, Aunt Melody. I've seen you kissing in his car and on the couch, you don't do things like that with somebody that's not your boyfriend."

I rolled my eyes as I tightened the sash on my blue and pink kimono before I put my makeup on. "Ok, fine. He's more than a friend, that's for sure, but he is not my official boyfriend." Gareth and I were obviously more than friends with benefits, we hadn't even slept together yet, but was he my unofficial boyfriend? The thought made me a bit jumpy _and _excited.

"_**You make me so hot**_

_**Make me wanna drop**_

_**It's so ridiculous**_

_**I can barely stop**_

_**I can hardly breathe**_

_**You make me wanna scream**_

When "Hot" by Avril Lavigne started playing from my phone, I could feel my face heating up, knowing I was more or less busted. Carl looked over to see that the text was from Gareth and started laughing. "It's from your not boyfriend. "Hey, gorgeous, I'm at the front door. Can't wait to see your beautiful face." And he put a little heart! Why do you have him in your phone as "Hot Lips"?" For some reason, he found that to be hilarious, and I almost didn't notice he grabbed my phone. "I'm gonna show him this what his caller ID comes up as."

"Carl, put my phone down, now!"

"Melody and Gareth, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Carl ran out of the room guffawing, and I had no choice but to run after him.

"Carl, get back here!"

_**GARETH**_

"Hey, Rick. How's it going?" I asked as I stepped inside the Grimes house to pick up Melody. Melody, Melody. Her name alone made me smile, but seeing her beautiful face in person was just unreal. We had gone out pretty much every night since our first date, sometimes during the day, but I hadn't actually seen her since before Rick and I left for Tokyo last week.

After that incredibly sexy kiss, Melody had most definitely come out of her shell more and let her true self shine. In my opinion, the fact that she had some reservations and moments of gaucheness only added to Melody's allure, because she was pretty outgoing most of the time. She appreciated the little things that so many people would overlook, and it was quite refreshing, even though she had a tendency to get a bit pessimistic at times, but who doesn't? Following my relationship with Theresa, I was definitely jaded, but being around Melody I had no inhibitions and opened up more than I thought I was capable of. I just hoped she knew I didn't see her as a rebound in the slightest, because I was genuinely falling for her.

We obviously have a strong connection, but our physical attraction alone was through the roof. Whether we were kissing for five seconds or three hours, I couldn't get enough and I had to do everything in my power not to put my hands underneath her clothes or tear them off all together. Bearing in mind her emotional state, I decided I would wait until she was ready to take things to the next level, I didn't want to pressure Melody. That and despite what my brother thinks, sleeping together prematurely could ruin a blossoming relationship, which my moms agreed with me on. All in all, I had genuinely fallen for Melody, but there was still this plaguing thought in the back of my mind that us meeting was part of the reason why I was getting my raise and promotion. Honestly, I didn't know if I should say anything, because it might just cause me to lose her.

"It's getting pretty serious with you two, huh? I meant to ask you in Tokyo, but we were so swept up with the meetings." Rick seemed like he had something on his mind, but I don't think he was in the mood to talk about it.

"Ha, I know. That's not even the most of it, there's still the presentation next month to finally reel them in, but I know we'll accomplish exactly what we want." Before I could reply to his initial question, all four of the family dogs came trotting up, wagging their tails as their tongues hung out of their mouths. "Hey, guys." They were all cute, but Simba and Butterscotch had really grown on me. I looked over at Rick as I pet them. "To answer your question, yes, they are. I can't thank you enough for setting me up with her, Rick. She's one hell of a girl."

"_**CARLTON CHANDLER! GIVE ME BACK MY PHONE RIGHT NOW, YOU LITTLE SHIT!" **_

We looked up to see Carl laughing hysterically as Melody chased him back and forth throughout the second floor, which made the dogs follow suit as well.

"Melody's got a boyfriend, Melody's got a boyfriend! I'm gonna tell him that you still sleep with Pooh Bear."

"Cworal, cut it out!" Rick scolded as the two of them neared the second floor staircase. I was trying not to laugh, it brought me back to the bickering my siblings got into from time to time, but the dogs chasing Carl and Melody were not making things any easier, as they ran back and forth from one wraparound staircase to the other.

"Shut up, you're such a brat, and you still have a night light! Gimme my damn phone- WHOA!" Melody had gotten ahold of Carl, but also lost her footing at the same time, causing them both to fall and tumble down the right staircase, finally landing at the bottom. They were both groaning from the impact of the land, their arms and legs tangled as the dogs circled around them inquisitively.

"Melody, sweetheart, are you ok?"

_**MELODY**_

I opened my eyes to see Rick and Gareth upside down staring at me and Carl, feeling my face break out into the biggest smile the moment our eyes met.

"Gareth! Hi!" I scrambled to my feet and jumped in his arms, it was probably a bit forward, but seeing him in person after what felt like forever, I was now overjoyed. It was moments like this where I hated myself for being so indecisive in regards to my feelings.

He laughed as his arms wrapped around my waist, the littlest touch from him made sparks fly. "Hi, Melody, have a little tussling fun I see?"

I pulled back and smiled, just looking at him made my heart melt and butterflies flap wildly in my stomach. When I'm with Gareth, nothing else matters and I'm so in the moment, it's when we're apart where my mind starts wandering, and that's the problem. "Something like that. Carl was being a little brat." I glanced over at my nephew, who was currently getting the stink eye from Rick.

"Carl, you know what you have to do…"

He huffed and shook his head, handing me my phone back. "Alright, fine. I'm sorry, Aunt Melody. I shouldn't have been so immature."

"Just don't do it again, kid. You're too cool to be acting like a doofus, k?"

"Ok."

I jumped off of Gareth and grabbed his hand. "I have to finish getting ready, it won't take much longer. That's cool, right, Rick?"

Rick nodded. "Yeah, it's fine. You're over eighteen and I trust you, Mellie."

"Great, thanks." I smiled as I led Gareth up the stairs, relieved that I was going to be alone with him. Thanks to Carl's mishap, we didn't get to have a welcome back kiss…

_**GARETH**_

I looked around Melody's room as she led me inside. Pepto pink walls that were decorated with posters of musicians, films, and a few decals, a neatly made queen sized bed adorned with stuffed animals and had bunny posts on the top, a white dresser and vanity, two curio cabinets filled with DVDS and books, random knickknacks, and three sliding mirror closet doors. It reminded me a little bit of my sister Sophia's room, but it fit Melody's personality overall.

"Sorry about that, Carl can get kind of annoying at times."

"It's ok, boys always do stupid things. Although, I'm glad he's not around, because I didn't get a chance to do this when I first saw you." With an amorous wink, I wrapped my arm around Melody's waist and pulled her in, pressing my lips against hers, and couldn't contain the smile when I heard the slightest sigh escape from her. My hand travelled to her hip as her hands glided up my face and through my hair. It was moments like this that made it difficult not to take things further. All I wanted to do was make sweet, passionate love to Melody, I had been fantasizing about it for a while. How her naked body would feel underneath mine, the sounds of her moaning my name, leading to ultimate climax, but there was still such a fragility to her and I was hoping to eventually break it sooner rather than later. She wasn't always easy to read. Sometimes when we were necking, she'd turn her head, but I think it was more to see what I would do next, because when I'd start kissing her face or neck she would resume the lip lock once again, but I knew that she had a lot of self-doubt. I don't think Melody realized how truly gorgeous she was, I've seen the way guys look at her when we go out, and then the looks they give me like I'm the luckiest guy in the world, which was honestly how I felt. Melody was everything I wanted in a girl, the fact that she was physically beautiful was an added bonus. Her body drove me absolutely insane, and this was the first time I think I've ever been blue balled. Some days, it was so bad I couldn't even walk.

She took it up a notch and grabbed the lapels of my jacket, turning us around and shoving me back on her bed, never breaking the kiss as she straddled me, sending Mickey Mouse and Hello Kitty to the floor. Her sudden change up now made it impossible not to do anything, I could feel my pants starting to tighten, and out of pure impulse I squeezed her ass. Surprisingly, she didn't even flinch, rather, she pressed into me further. When Melody started sucking on my tongue, my whole body got pins and needles. I felt like freaking Thumper from _Bambi_, but my foot wasn't the only thing throbbing. I had to bring this to a halt, because if I didn't, I would end up taking her right then and there. "Honey, aren't you forgetting something?"

"Hmm? What?" Melody asked as she kissed my jawline.

"The party, remember?" We were going to a housewarming/dinner party at her best friend Maggie and Glenn's new home. It was the first time meeting Melody's group of friends, and I was a little nervous. I had already met her mother by accident a couple weeks ago, she was leaving Rick and Lori's when I arrived to pick Melody up, and I insisted she come to dinner with us. Charlotte was a wonderful woman, I really liked her and we got along well, but I knew it was time to introduce Melody to my family as well.

She pulled back and looked down on me. "Oh, yeah. Are you sure you want to go? My Batman movie collection is finally complete, we can have a marathon and pick up where we left off just now." Melody winked and I couldn't help but lean up and kiss her as I pushed her hair back.

"We'll take a rain check on that, I promise. I'm looking forward to meeting your friends. Besides, I have a surprise for you."

Her face lit up as soon as I finished speaking. "A surprise?! Oh, my gosh, what is it?! Tell me, tell me, tell me!" She started shaking my shoulders, which made me laugh.

"Calm down, crazy girl! I'll give it to you as soon as you're done getting ready."

"I am, all I have to do is finish my makeup and put my sandals on. I'll go do that, and you just relax." Melody gave me a quick peck before strolling into her bathroom. "Are you sure you can't give me a little hint? Please, cutie pie?"

"Yes, Melody, I'm sure." I got up and started putting all the stuffed animals back on the bed. "If I told you what it was, it wouldn't be a surprise." As I looked down to pick up the last stuffy, I saw a black leather portfolio folder on the floor under the bed. Curiosity got the best of me as I opened it up and began looking through.

"I suppose you're right. I love surprises, maybe it's why I've never been thrown a surprise party, because I'd want to know every little detail. It's always been one of my dreams, to have a surprise party thrown for me."

As I flipped through the pages of what turned out to be Melody's creative portfolio, I was stunned. There were makeup sheets with elaborate designs ranging from horrifying monsters to regal princesses, which included costumes, along with pictures of the creations she had been able to apply on models as well as what makeup she had done for parties and fashion shows, but that wasn't all that stood out to me. Amongst the drawings and photographs were acceptance letters from different universities. UCLA, Pepperdine, Columbia, Pace, Dartmouth, and LMU, she had gotten into every single one, but why hadn't she gone? I also found a few rough drafts for a romance and a graphic novel, as well as a flyer for RAW Artists, which apparently was an organization that had events showcasing artists, musicians, photographers, fashion designers, etc. Melody was gifted and a brilliant makeup artist and photographer, from what I skimmed through of the rough drafts, she was also a talented writer, why wasn't she doing anything with it?! The world needed to see her exceptional concepts.

"Gareth? Did you hear what I said?"

"Huh? Yeah, I did. I'm sure you'll get a surprise party one day." I scrambled, zipping up the portfolio and shoving it back under her bed before standing up, making a note to myself about how to bring this up with Melody at some point in the future.

"I hope so." She walked out of her bathroom and I knew my mouth was hanging open. Melody had taken off the kimono she was wearing, revealing a white tank top that was straight on one side and was tiered fabric on the other side that went down to her knee, black straight legged pants, and white strappy sandals. Her hair was down and straightened, her makeup was flawless, she looked amazing, bottom line. "Sorry I got a little carried away earlier, shoving you on my bed. I really missed you." She gazed down, smiling. I noticed that from time to time she couldn't give me eye contact, which was one of her little quirks, but it was cute. I walked over, lifting her chin up so her eyes could meet mine, and smiled.

"That's ok, I actually liked it and I can't wait to pick it up with you again. You look incredible, Melody, but I think I know what will really make it perfect." I pulled a box out of the inside pocket of my jacket and handed it to her, watching with trepidation as she opened it. "I saw this when we were leaving Mikimoto and it reminded me of you. It matches your eyes." It had been a while since I bought jewelry for a woman, and this was the first real gift I had gotten for Melody, I wanted it to be perfect.

_**MELODY**_

Inside the box was a solitaire black Tahitian cultured pearl pendant accentuated with diamonds on the white gold wraparound connecting to the white gold chain. Gareth was right, it definitely matched the green grey color of my eyes, which were wanting to tear up at the moment. This was not only one of the most beautiful gifts a man had ever given me, but the sentiment itself was one of the greatest I had ever received. "Wow, it's so beautiful! Put it on me?" I turned around and stood in front of my closet as I handed him the box and lifted my hair up. "I love it, thank you thank you so much, Gareth. I feel kind of bad, I don't really have anything for you."

He chuckled. "You don't have to get me anything, it was my pleasure, and I get the gift of spending time with you, which is all I could ask for." I watched him smile at me in the mirror, and I couldn't help but think that we actually made a pretty great looking couple. "It really does look spectacular on you. Ready to go?"

"Mmhmm. By the way, I am really loving your jacket." Gareth was wearing this awesome black leather motorcycle jacket that had a white stripe on the shoulders and a green stripe going down either side.

"Thanks, I found it when I took Sophia consignment shopping, it was sort of a needle in a haystack."

"It's sexy, very 80's, but you're rocking it." Just looking at Gareth's jacket made me want to take it off, along with the rest of his clothes. That intimacy on my bed got me hot and bothered, but I felt like we should talk before progressing any further.

_**LORI**_

"Rick? Carl? I'm ready, let's go! What was all that commotion I was hearing earlier?" I walked out of my room and down the stairs to see Melody and Gareth in the foyer. He had his arms wrapped around her waist from behind as she was texting, and when she was done she turned around and gave him a quick smooch. The sight of the two of them made me smile, and while I know Melody was still on the fence about letting her guard down, I also know that she already had a special place in her heart for Gareth. "Hi, Gareth! Melody, you look beautiful."

"Hi, Lori. Wow, pregnancy really suits you, you're glowing." Rick had recently announced to the company that I was expecting, but even if he hadn't, I'm sure Melody would have filled Gareth in.

"Thanks, I think so too." My pregnancy now was much easier than it had been with Carl, which was odd considering my age. The morning sickness had passed, my blood pressure was fine, everything was smooth sailing, but it did make me a bit apprehensive for my delivery date.

"How's my little niece doing in there?" Melody walked over and bent down, putting her hands on my stomach. "Hi, little one. I'm your Auntie Melody, and I'm so excited to meet you! When you're older, we're gonna go shopping and have spa days and when Mommy and Daddy aren't around I'm going to let you watch _Breaking Bad_." Gareth and I both laughed over that last bit. Like I predicted, the gender was a girl, and Rick and I couldn't be happier, but Melody was the most excited out of all of us. She was so cute picking out colors and patterns for the nursery, along with planning the baby shower. I was so thrilled with how she had come along in the past month, especially since that first date. It was like meeting Gareth had been the step in the right direction that she needed to get things back on track.

"I don't think she'll be watching _Breaking Bad_ anytime soon."

"Ready to go?" Rick strolled in with Carl.

"Are you sure you guys can't come to the party with us?" Melody asked.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but we can't miss Back to School Night." The sight of the necklace she was wearing caught my eye. Smiling widely, I leaned in and whispered to her. "That necklace is gorgeous! I can only imagine what your engagement ring will look like!"

Melody pulled back and rolled her eyes. "Lori! You're such a dreamer." She winked before giving me a hug. "Have fun and behave, Carl!"

"Bye, Melo, give our love to Gleggie and the rest!"

"I will, I promise." Melody grabbed Gareth's hand and strolled out the door.

"Bye!"

It felt like it had been forever since she had smiled the way she did with Gareth, and I hoped that it wouldn't be ending any time soon.

_**MELODY**_

"Are you ready? I'm warning you now, my friends are a very eclectic bunch." Gareth had just pulled up to Glenn and Maggie's, I had to give one final warning before sending him into battle.

"Yes, I am. Relax, sugar, everything will be fine." He squeezed my hand, and I could feel myself easing up. As usual, I was over analyzing and fretting, I can never let up, and I had to fix that.

"Alright, alright, let's go in then. I know that they'll love you." I took a deep breath as he got out of the car, walking around to open my door.

"Well, if they're anything like you, I'm sure I'll love them as well."

Wait, was he just implying he's in love with me?

"MEL-O-DEEE!" I was barely out of the car for a minute before Stefon sprinted forward and lifted me off the ground, spinning us around.

"Yeee! Stef-on!" I laughed as he kept twirling, thankful that I wasn't holding the chocolate chip cheesecake I made from scratch or the housewarming gift I got for Glenn and Maggie, because they would have gone flying everywhere.

Upon first meeting Stefon at Cinema Makeup School in our Fashion Makeup class, I was immediately drawn to his flamboyance and larger than life personality, he was also a total sweetheart. Stefon's real name was actually Donald Jones, but he changed it to Stefon not only to sound more refined, but because of his love for Bill Hader's character of the same name on _Saturday Night Live_. The two had a lot of similarities, from their demeanors and wardrobe consisting of Ed Hardy shirts and multiple rings down to the asymmetrical frost tipped haircut, but my Stefon dressed like a crossover between Mork and Lady Gaga. Tonight, for example, he was wearing elevator shoes with straight leg jeans, rainbow suspenders, a green and white blazer, oversized sunglasses, and a top hat. To most people, Stefon was nothing but a joke, but to those that truly cared, he was a shining star.

"Stefon, calm yourself." Aaron said. Stefon was in a polyamourous relationship with a gay couple in their 30's, Aaron was a college sports recruiter for CSUN and Eric was an exotic animal trainer for the L.A. Zoo. The concept of the relationship was both strange and fascinating, but it seemed to work.

"Hi, guys! Babe, what are you wearing?!" I asked as I walked over to greet Aaron and Eric.

"A Stefonic creation, cupcake." Stefon glanced over my shoulder and his face lit up the second he saw Gareth. "Is that him?" He whispered, but before I could answer, he threw his shoulders back, stuck his chest out, and strutted over with his hand on his hip in full Stefon mode. "Gareth, darling! It's such a delight to finally meet the hottie patottie that's slapped a smile on my best friend's face from here to New York City!" Aaron, Eric and I couldn't help but snicker as Stefon laid two huge lipstick kisses on Gareth's cheeks. Surprisingly, Gareth took it well.

"Well, she's put the same smile on my face, also. It's nice to finally meet you, Stefon, I've heard a lot of wonderful things."

"Looks, bod, great car, _and _manners. I can tell I'm going to like you." Stefon nodded as he linked his arm through mine, leaving the guys alone to introduce themselves. "Boo boo, he is so yummy! Oh, my gosh, how have you not jumped his bones already or kissed every square inch of that sexy jaw?! One look at him and I went into early menopause, because he just gave me a hot flash!." He fanned himself as I laughed and playfully smacked his arm before grabbing my stuff out of the car.

"You're such a scoundrel, Stef! It'll happen when it happens, but it may be sooner rather than later. Things have been going really well, and I don't want to jinx it by jumping into bed with him, except at the same time my attraction for him keeps getting higher and higher." This was becoming an "issue" for me or less, even more so because I had no idea what Gareth thought, the topic of sleeping together hadn't really come up. My desires were only going to grow, so I had to make it a point to bring up the topic with him somehow, I just hope he wouldn't think I was too ridiculous. Gareth would be my first sexual encounter since the nightmare known as Shane, so I was naturally apprehensive.

"If you don't, I will! Hop to it, bun buns!" Stefon lightly smacked me on the butt before turning around to grab Aaron and Eric as I walked up to Gareth, licking my thumb and wiping off the magenta lipstick stains.

"So, what do you think so far? Are you ready to run for the hills?"

"Ha, not even close. Stefon's hilarious and his boyfriends are friendly. I don't know how he does it, a polyamorous relationship, I'm a one woman kind of man."

"That's great to know, especially since he wants to make you his third boyfriend."

He rolled his eyes and smirked. "He wouldn't be the first, babe. You should have seen all the guys that would hit on me back in San Francisco, but I'm used to it. I have two moms remember? Nothing shocks me." I loved how open minded he was, it was refreshing and I hoped it would rub off on me. Smiling up at him, I grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze before leading the way up the steps. My friends hadn't really approved of Randall, looking back now I don't blame them. With that being said, it didn't make me any less anxious, but I also had a feeling that there was nothing to worry about, because I knew they'd love Gareth, just as I may have...

"Come on, let's see how you do with the rest of the troops."


	8. Meet The Jury

**Hi everybody! Loving the feedback once again, keep it coming! Brace yourselves, because it won't be smooth sailing all the way! I'm excited to see what you all think! :) I was able to incorporate more characters into this chapter, including Noah and our favorite, Hershel! Also, I forgot to give my thoughts on the midseason finale last chapter. I wasn't happy with Beth's death (Maggie's reaction KILLED me though!), it was a moment of overzealousness on her part and it could have been better done. They spent all this time ****building up her character only to kill her off :/. I forgot to mention in the last chapter that the gay couple Aaron and Eric are both from the comics.**

**I wanna give a special shout out to my beta reader texasbelle91, as well as DarylDixon'sgirl1985, He-Who-Shall-Live, Lego Kid At Heart, and SilverSun09. Please check out their stories, because they are freaking awesome!**

****_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NOR HAVE ANY AFFILIATIONS WITH THE WALKING DEAD OR IMAGINE._** ALL PROPERTIES OWNED BY ****_FRANK DARABONT AND AMC (TELEVISION SERIES), ROBERT KIRKMAN AND TONY MOORE (COMIC BOOK SERIES), AND JOHN LENNON, _****RESPECTIVELY.**_ I ONLY OWN MY OWN ORIGINAL IDEAS AND CHARACTERS._****

_**Chapter Eight: Meet The Jury**_

_**GARETH**_

Before we could even ring the bell, the door swung open. "Melody and new guy have arrived!" We walked in to see a Korean guy with a video camera filming us, who I assumed was Glenn. Melody had told me that in addition to Comic Dojo, he was also an aspiring documentary filmmaker. Glenn currently went to film school at USC while his and Melody's friend Tara helped with running the comic book shop. Stefon really was quite a character. Like I told Melody, his flamboyance didn't faze me, I had seen way more extreme, but I liked him and I couldn't wait to see what the rest of her friends were like.

"Hiii!" Melody smiled and waved at the camera. "What's the occasion?"

"Just wanting to get everybody, tonight is a big night. I have a couple surprises in store."

Melody glanced over at me and smirked. "Looks like you started a snowball effect or something."

"I guess so." I turned to Glenn as he set his camera down. "Hi, I'm Gareth, you must be Glenn, I could tell by the camera and the Capitan America belt decal."

"Yes, I am. Great to finally put a face to the name." Glenn shook my hand. He seemed like a pretty cool, laid back guy.

"Nice meeting you, too. Congratulations on the new house." I handed him the gold box I had been holding. "I hope you enjoy it."

Glenn opened the box and smiled. "Wow, this is really thoughtful of you, thanks so much."

"You're welcome. It was either that or a massage chair."

Stefon looked at the bottle and his mouth went agape. "Oh, my goddess! Dom Perignon! That's one of the most expensive champagnes in the world!"

"Actually, it's Moet and Chandon Dom Perignon Charles and Diana 1961. Fun fact: It was the champagne for the Royal Wedding back in 1981, so you're drinking royalty, Glenn!" Melody laughed. "Gareth is a collector."

I had just started my collection after being told that wines and champagnes were a good investment, even though I'm not a huge drinker. Either way, if the economy ever went bust again, I was sitting on lots of collateral.

"Come on, let's go see everybody else." The five of us followed Glenn into the family room. It was a cozy two story house with modestly sized rooms painted in soft colors, but it had such an inviting vibe that I felt at home right away. The family room had two oak wood book shelves, a black pleather couch, a few red Charleston chairs, a long double shelved glass coffee table that was adorned with books, and a 42" flat screen TV tuned on to an episode of _Parks and Recreation_.

"Melo!" A pretty brunette with shoulder length hair ran up from the kitchen and embraced Melody, who squealed and returned the hug. "I'm so glad you're finally here!"

"Me, too! I love what you've done with the place!"

The brunette, who I assumed was Maggie, turned around to the family room. "You guys, Melody is here!"

Everybody looked over and started cheering for her, causing Melody to laugh and her cheeks became a bit pinker. "Hey, hey, hey!"

"Morello!" A tall, striking looking African American girl with curly black hair past her shoulders stood up.

"Crazy Eyes!" Melody walked over and grabbed her hand as they started making a wave with their arms and saying "Chocolate and Vanilla, Swiii-iirrrlll! Swii-iirrrlll!", before laughing and hugging each other as Melody then hugged the rest of the people on the couch, a blonde, another brunette, a Hispanic girl, and then an African American boy sorting CDs. I couldn't help but laugh to myself. Melody had told me she didn't have very many friends, except everybody here was overjoyed to see her. Melody walked back over and grabbed my hand, pulling me forward. "Sorry about that. Gareth, this is-"

"Let me guess" I first pointed at the brunette. "You must be Maggie."

She smiled and nodded. "Sure am."

"Glad I got that one right." I turned and started pointing to everybody else. "Sasha, Beth a.k.a. The Next Taylor Swift, Tara, Alisha, and the one rocking the Beats by Dre headphones must be Noah."

"Ding, ding, ding! Jackpot!" Noah laughed before walking up and giving me a pound hug. "Nice to meet you, man."

"You, too." As I walked around meeting everybody, Glenn walked in with the bottle.

"Maggs, look what Gareth brought us. Dom Perignon."

"Not just that! It's Princess Diana Dom Perignon!" Stefon chirped, making dramatic gestures with his hands, which resulted in a bunch of "Ooos!" from everybody around us. I knew that it was a nice bottle, but I was a little uncomfortable with how big of a fuss was being made. It made me wonder what would have happened if I brought the 2009 Chateau Margaux Balthazar that last year was pronounced the most expensive bottle of wine in the world at $195K, they probably would have thrown a parade.

"Hey, don't forget my gift, you guys." Melody walked over, grabbing the bag she brought in, giving it to Glenn before sitting on my lap. It caught me a little by surprise, she had never done that before, but I didn't mind. In fact, I kind of liked it. "Open it, open it! The cheesecake is at the top, it has to go in the refrigerator."

"Alright, fine." Glenn opened the bag and pulled out two books after giving Maggie the cheesecake. Melody looked at me, speaking in a low voice.

"I wanted to deflect the focus, I could tell you were getting a little embarrassed. You don't mind if I sit here, do you? I'm not too heavy?"

Did I mind? Did I mind? Of course I didn't, words could not express how fine I was with this. "Thanks for that, and no, not at all." I wrapped my arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around my neck, redirecting the conversation back to Maggie and Glenn opening the books.

"_Marvel Comics: 75 Years of Cover Art_? This is freaking awesome!" Glenn exclaimed as he began to flip through the pages excitedly.

"_Vogue and the Metropolitan Museum of Art Costume Institute: Parties, Exhibitions, People. _Melody, how did you know?!" Maggie asked, a wide smile on her face, to which Melody shrugged and laughed.

"They popped up on my Amazon suggestions and they just screamed "Gleggie"! I hope you enjoy them."

"Absolutely! Thanks so much."

The doorbell rang before anybody could say anything else. "Babe, can you get the door? I'm sure it's probably your dad and Annette."

"Sure, no problem." Maggie walked out of the room as Glenn picked up his camera again.

"Melody always has the best taste in gifts." Beth smiled, elbowing her.

"Yeah, I still have the Stewie Griffin keychain that she bought me on my car keys." Tara joined in.

"Hey, Melody, Sasha. I missed you guys doing "Chocolate and Vanilla Swirl", and this has to be in the video. You wouldn't mind doing it again, would you?"

Sasha raised her eyebrow at him. "What? Are you serious?"

He nodded. "Hell yes. Please? It's freaking hilarious!"

"Alright, fine." Melody turned to me. "Excuse me while I go make an ass out of myself." She kissed me on the cheek and walked over to Sasha as Glenn stood next to my spot on the couch filming them.

"Ok, action!"

Melody and Sasha once again clasped their hands and started doing a wave like motion as they sang "Chocolate and Vanilla, Swiii-iirrrlll! Swii-iirrrlll!". It was a bit from _Orange is the New Black_, as were the names Morello and Crazy Eyes, it actually was pretty funny, and of course Melody looked adorable doing it. As we watched, I saw an African American man dressed in a blue Class A Army Service Uniform walk in, carrying a bouquet of red roses. Everybody got really quiet, which caused Sasha to stop with the swirling and look over her shoulder.

"Ahhh! Oh, my gosh! Bob!" She shrieked and jumped in Bob's arms, giving him a huge kiss as everybody started clapping and cheering.

"Surprise!" Glenn yelled.

"When? How? I thought-"

"We stationed in Camarillo for the weekend to fill up on fuel and supplies. Glenn knew and had Hershel and Annette pick me up from the airport so I can surprise you. So, surprise!"

Sasha laughingly smiled. "Aww, baby, you're so sweet." She leaned in and kissed him again as an older white haired gentleman that looked exactly like Santa Claus walked in, along with a middle age blonde, I'm guessing these were Maggie and Beth's parents Hershel and Annette.

"Did I hear someone say my name? "

"EEEE! Hershey Hugs and Kisses!" Melody squealed and gave him a big hug, which he returned before she hugged Annette.

"Oh, honey! It's so good to see you, you look gorgeous!"

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes, Melody."

"I've missed you both so much! Here, come with me, there's somebody really special I want you to meet." She grabbed Hershel's hand and walked him over to the couch as Annette followed. "Hershel, Annette, this is Gareth. Gareth, this is Hershel and Annette Greene, Maggie and Beth's dad and Beth's mom."

I stood up and shook their hands. "Hi, it's really nice to meet you both."

"Same for you, Gareth. Melody's like my third daughter, so don't try any fast ones." Hershel said with a slight smirk as he patted me on the shoulder.

"Oh, Hershel, come off it." Annette looked over with a laugh. "Sorry, my husband thinks that he's a universal father."

"That's fine, I admire the protectiveness, actually. I won't let you down, sir." I saluted him in confirmation, which brought out a smile. I knew he'd get a kick out of it since Melody mentioned that he was a Vietnam war veteran.

"Good to know." Hershel turned to Annette before they walked over to Maggie. "He's better than that Randall fellow she brought along last time."

Melody looked down on me. "He means well, Hershel is just like that since he's known me pretty much my whole life, ya know?"

I nodded. "No apologies necessary, I understand. It's sweet."

We were interrupted when Noah pointed at the TV. "Hey, Melody, isn't that your-" Before he could finish his sentence, Beth clamped her hand over his mouth. Confused, Noah kept trying to speak, but was muffled because of Beth. I glanced at the TV to see one of those commercials promoting the upcoming election.

"I'm California Governor Phillip Blake and I approve of this message."

I had actually voted for Phillip Blake in the last election, particularly because he wanted to keep transferring power to local authorities of the educational and criminal justice systems, as well as being firmly against Prop 8, and I'd probably vote for him again next month, I just had no idea what Noah was saying.

"Noah, sweetie, I don't get why you keep thinking that Melody's dad looks like The Governor of California, because he doesn't! Silly goose." Beth gave him a kiss on the cheek and got up. I didn't really think much of it.

_**TWENTY FIVE MINUTES LATER**_

_**MELODY**_

"That was a close call. Thanks, Beth." I said as we walked into the kitchen to help Maggie.

She smiled over at me. "Of course. What are best friends for?"

"Exactly."

Maggie and Sasha came strolling back into the kitchen. "Melody, the two of you together are freaking cute!"

"Yeah, your sister really picked you a winner. If I didn't have a boyfriend, I wouldn't mind taking a swing at him." Sasha elbowed me as she winked. Sasha and Maggie knew each other from being song girls at USC, and she was the one who got Maggie the job at Youngbloodz. We are mostly text buddies, always saying how we'll hang out but it falls through more times than not, but she's a chill girl and has been a good listener the past few months since all of my troubles increased. Sasha's boyfriend of three years, Bob, is currently in the army and they planned to get married once his next tour of duty ended.

Beth interjected. "You guys, looks aren't everything. Yes, Gareth is a handsome guy, but that's besides the point."

"I agree with Beth." Tara said as she and Alisha walked in from outside. "The wine is chilled, Maggie." Tara was pretty much the only friend I had in high school, other than Aiden. He was friends with her from lacrosse, which Tara was so good she was on the boy's team, but due to the demand of the popular clique, the three of us didn't hang out too often. The people that didn't think I was in love with Aiden thought that Tara and I were girlfriends. A lot of our classmates advised me against hanging out with her, saying it would be bad for my reputation, but I thought that was ridiculously cruel and didn't let it sway me. No matter what kind of outburst I threw, Tara always stood by my side and was very loyal. Around the same time I was with Randall, Tara was having a crazy love affair with this chick Alanna who turned out to be a lying manipulative bitch, thank God we both came to our senses and dumped those monsters for good. Then she met Alisha from being on the L.A. Derby Dolls roller derby team, and now they were together. I had a feeling they would get married at some point. A few years ago, Tara hung out with Beth and Maggie more than I did, which left me a little frustrated since I introduced them, but now the four of us were very tight knit.

"Thanks."

"Yeah, he's a hottie, girlfriend." Alisha said as she tossed the salad.

Tara scoffed "Leishee!" She lightly back handed Alisha on the arm, who shrugged.

"What? Just because I don't subscribe to the magazine doesn't mean I can't read the articles."

"Fine, whatever." Tara rolled her eyes.

"Sasha, Leishe, can you guys bring out the salad and jerk chicken for me, please?"

"Sure." Sasha nodded, talking to Alisha as they grabbed the food. Maggie waited until they were out of the room before speaking again, this time in a lower voice.

"I'm guessing by your silence over Noah's little moment that you haven't told Gareth about your dad?"

I hung my head down low and shook it. "No. I told him about what happened with me and my mom, and I've mentioned Randall briefly, but that's about it. I also haven't told him about Shane and Rick." Only the three girls in the room with me knew about the aforementioned. I knew I could trust them with my life if I had to, I also knew they wouldn't hold it against me.

"Why? Hasn't he caught on with "The Goonies"?" "The Goonies", as I dubbed them in my teen years, are my bodyguards. After winning the election, my dad hired them to watch my every move to make it out to be like he actually cared, as if he'd win Father of the Year by doing just that. Abraham Ford was a 6"4 burly redhead ex Army Sergeant and Eugene Porter was a shorter and portly mullet head that was recruited from Cal Tech Pasadena. While Eugene was more reserved, I've gotten into a few shouting matches with Abraham, but for the most part, I get along with them.

"No, thank goodness. Those two are incredibly stealthy. I'm still getting to know Gareth, I really like him a lot and it scares me that if I unveil myself that it will scare him away for good." I hopped up on the kitchen counter and watched the boys from the breakfast window, they were all swigging back beers, engrossed in some heavy discussion. "It also scares me how wonderful he is, and I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop."

"Melody, you're going to drive yourself insane if you keep expecting the silver lining to unravel. Ever since you started going out with Gareth, I haven't seen you this happy in I can't even remember when. Honestly, I think it was the last time you talked to Aiden that you were this happy and hopeful." Tara rubbed my arm, a somewhat gloomy smile on her face. I knew she was spot on with everything she was saying, but why couldn't I fully embrace it? Being amongst friends, I knew I could confide in them, it was better than Dr. Mamet, who would most likely stare a hole through me.

"I've fallen for him, girls. When we're together, it's like whatever is bothering me falls by the wayside and the only focus is the two of us. It feels exactly like the movies. We're always on the same level and see eye to eye, there's no mayhem or confusion."

"If Gareth really cares about you, knowing your secrets won't phase his feelings. You have to say something, I can tell it's eating you up. Besides, he's going to have to accept you if he wants to be your boyfriend. Is that what you want?" Beth asked.

"I will, eventually, and yes, I could see him as my boyfriend in the future. That's not the only thing. Gareth and I have a seriously unbelievable physical chemistry with white hot sexual tension. We were getting hot and heavy on my bed before we left the house. He's soooo sexy! Gareth is a great kisser, he's got the best lips, and perfect facial bone structure, but what really gets me going is his hands. They're so big and it's like every time we touch, sparks fly. I really, really want to take that next step, but I don't know if it's been long enough."

"Talk to him about that, too. You should always implement the three month rule, but considering how much time you've already spent together, I wouldn't worry about it." Maggie said.

"I suppose you're right." I glanced over the counter at the guys once again.

"Ben Affleck is going to be the worst Batman! Homeboy may be a bomb director, but he can't act for shit. Seriously, Christian Bale never should have turned down _Batman vs. Superman_." Noah proclaimed.

"No, man. Bale is the darkest Batman, but we all know Keaton brings it home." Glenn said.

"Kilmer and Clooney both take the cake for Worst Batman Ever. Clooney may have won Sexiest Man Alive multiple times, but he could not pull off being The Caped Crusader. I'm just glad they're not throwing Robin into the mix." Bob added, taking a swig of his Coors.

"I'm with Bob on this one, you guys. Yeah, Batman has to be bad ass, but can Jesse Eisenberg _really_ pull of Lex Luthor? It totally should have been Bryan Cranston. Heisenberg much?" Gareth set his beer down as they all started laughing. He happened to look over at me with one of those heart melting smiles, this guy was too much to resist. I blew him a kiss before turning back to the girls, deciding that I was definitely going to open up more to Gareth.

_**FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER**_

"Beth, I did not spook your horse! For some reason that I'll never know, your dad thought it would be a good idea to put you on a horse and me on a pony. The damn thing kicked back and sent me flying in the air! I went splat in the mud!" Everybody burst into laughter over one of the stories from when Beth and I were children.

"You and Nelly were a lot alike, you should have gotten along perfectly." Hershel said.

"Yeah, but we ended up butting heads instead!"

"I bet you were a wild one back in the day, Melo." Gareth elbowed me with a smirk.

The dinner party was proving to be a smashing success. Gareth had charmed all my friends, and I was thrilled. Everybody getting along and eating on the patio, the sky was a clear midnight blue and decorated with endless stars, it was wonderful. The ambiance was superb, I haven't felt this relaxed in such a long time, I need to continue cleansing my soul and embrace the surrounding warmth. With a silent breath, I turned to Gareth. "Are you doing anything tomorrow? Like do you have to wake up early?"

He shook his head. "Nope, it's Saturday. I was just going to go over some notes and work out, but that's about it. Why, did you want to do something?"

"Yes, maybe, but that's not why I asked. When you drop me off, there's some things I want to discuss with you that have been on my mind." He was about to speak but I cut him off. "Not anything bad, don't worry. It's just some things that I think are important, and who knows? We might even get a good laugh out of it." I chuckled, to which Gareth smiled.

"Alright, I'm game. Whatever you want to do, pretty girl." He leaned in and gave me a sweet kiss, which I returned, feeling relieved that he was so open for discussion.

"Save some for me, MarshMello!" Stefon said from across the table.

We separated as I looked over at him. "Hey, you have double loving, there's no need for extra, and what have I told you about calling me MarshMello?"

He pouted and turned it into an air kiss. "MWAH! LOVE YOU!"

I couldn't help but laugh, Stefon never failed to crack me up. "Love you, too."

"May I have everybody's attention, please?" Glenn and Maggie stood up as he started tapping the side of his glass, causing us to look over at them while Maggie spoke up next.

"Thank you all so much for coming tonight, we couldn't have thought of a better way to ring in our new home by celebrating with the ones we love." She held up her glass, with all of us following suit.

"Cheers!" After all the glasses had been clinked, Glenn resumed talking.

"As most of you know, my mom and sisters are all back in Korea. Hershel, Annette and Beth have been nothing but welcoming and warm to me throughout the years, and I think of you as my family." Hershel nodded with a smile before Glenn continued. "Nobody really knew who I was before Maggie and I dated, but I'm about to tell you. I was a Fanfiction loving Domino's Pizza delivery boy from Korea that spent his free time watching black and white movies and playing Portal. It wasn't until Maggie crashed into me in the USC dormatory and my supreme pizza I was delivering went flying all over her that my life changed." We laughed at him poking fun, all in good spirit. Glenn turned to Maggie next, who had a loving smile on her face.

"Maggie, you are one of the most beautiful and kind hearted girls I have ever met. There has not been a day that has gone by these past four years where I didn't wake up and go to sleep being thankful that somebody as wonderful as you was mine. I grew up and became more serious about life, my goals, and pursuing my dreams. I care about you more than I care about myself."

The next thing that happened was Glenn got down on one knee in front of Maggie. Beth and I gasped before looking at each other with a smile, both of our eyes tearing up. It wasn't only Glenn's proposal that was making me cry, it was also the fact that it made me think of Aiden, what would have happened if we ended up together. How he would have proposed to me, what our wedding and our life together would have been like. I know that it was pretty far fetched, but it had been a big dream of mine, a dream that was forever buried and gone.

Glenn pulled out a little black velvet box and opened it, revealing a stunning Leo diamond ring. "Maggie Lauren Greene, will you do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Glenn Steven Rhee?"

She nodded, holding her hands to her face as happy tears streamed down. "Yes."

Glenn smiled, putting the ring on Maggie's finger and gave her a kiss as we all started clapping and cheering. Beth and I grabbed each other's hands and squealed. "YAY! WE'RE GOING TO BE BRIDESMAIDS!" We started laughing at each other as I turned back to Gareth.

"Did you know this was going to happen?"

I shook my head, laughing as I wiped my tears. "Nope, not at all."

"See? I told you it's better to be surprised."

_**AN HOUR AND A HALF LATER**_

_**GARETH**_

"It's called "cock fighting", it's when two guys wrestle each other, and the loser has to do whatever sexual thing the winner wants, like going down, down, down below!" Melody started cracking up as we all joined her in the laughter.

"That is the most disgusting thing I've ever heard! No wonder I became a lesbian!" Tara said, sipping some jack and coke.

"Tara, gay or straight, it is absolutely hilarious! I've seen it online and I could not stop laughing! Thank God Merle is never doing those, because I would totally toss my cookies."

I laughed, squeezing her leg. "Never a dull day at the office, right, babydoll?"

"You've got that one right, hot lips." Melody leaned in and kissed me with a brief slip of her tongue. While my buzz had died down earlier, I could tell she was still a little bit tipsy. Glenn already had champagne on ice set for the occasion, and Melody had had a few mimosas. It was a little past midnight, and the party had died down with the exception of the two of us, Maggie, Glenn, Beth, Noah, Tara, and Alisha. We were all sitting around the family room, Melody on my lap again, it was definitely a good night. I had hit it off really well with her friends, they were all great people and I enjoyed their company, Glenn and I had already made plans to hit the batting cages next weekend. Melody would never admit it to me, but when her eyes watered during Glenn's proposal, I knew that Aiden was on her mind. Tara and Beth had told me earlier about how close they were and how she always loved him. Even though it was still early, I kind of had hope that maybe one day our relationship could evolve into something that serious.

"Melody, we have got to get you into the studio already." Noah said as he messed around with his headphones.

"What?" I looked up at Melody. "You didn't tell me you sing."

She looked down and then all around, I could tell she was embarrassed. "I do, but it's just for fun."

"Pfft, she's lying. This girl has got a serious set of pipes on her, and I'll prove it to you right now. Glenn, grab your acoustic."

"Sure thing."

"Oh, Noah, it's fine, really." Melody shook her head, trying to avoid it."I'm not that good, trust me. Beth has only been teaching me for two years, I'm nowhere near as trained as she is."

"Melody, you have a beautiful voice. It's been so long since I've heard you sing. Please? You don't want to turn me down on the night I get engaged, do you?" Maggie playfully winked.

"If it makes any bit of difference, I'd really like to hear you sing." Melody looked down to see me smiling, knowing I meant every word I said. She heavily sighed.

"Alright, fine. I'll do it."

"You're one of my best students, make me proud!" Beth squeezed her shoulder as Melody got up and sat down by Glenn while he situated his dark blue Ibanez acoustic guitar.

"What song are we doing?"

Melody leaned in and whispered in his ear, both of them nodding. Glenn started strumming what I made out to be John Lennon's "Imagine", which happened to be one of my favorite songs.

"_**Imagine there's no heaven**_

_**It's easy if you try**_

_**No hell below us**_

_**Above us only sky**_

_**Imagine all the people**_

_**Living for today...**_

_**Imagine there's no countries**_

_**It isn't hard to do**_

_**Nothing to kill or die for**_

_**And no religion too**_

_**Imagine all the people**_

_**Living life in peace...**_

_**You may say I'm a dreamer**_

_**But I'm not the only one**_

_**I hope someday you'll join us**_

_**And the world will be as one**_

Melody had started singing in a low tone, but quickly raised her voice, looking out at all of us, sometimes breaking a smile. All I could do was watch in amazement, she had a truly beautiful voice. Hearing her sing just made me want to dig deeper and find out as much as I could, I hoped that she would let me in that much, as much as I had let her in.

_**Imagine no possessions**_

_**I wonder if you can**_

_**No need for greed or hunger**_

_**A brotherhood of man**_

_**Imagine all the people**_

_**Sharing all the world...**_

_**You may say I'm a dreamer**_

_**But I'm not the only one**_

_**I hope someday you'll join us**_

_**And the world will live as one**_

She finished the song with a smile and gave Glenn a hug as we all clapped for her.

"Wow, that was awesome! You rocked that, girl!" Alisha said.

"Thanks." Melody sat back on my lap again, looking at me.

"She's right, it was beautiful. You certainly live up to your name."

_**1:30 AM, THE GRIMES RESIDENCE**_

"I'm so glad you came with me tonight, Gareth. My friends really loved you." Melody smiled over at me.

"So am I, they are all fantastic people. Are you sure you want to have that talk, sweetie? You seem pretty tired." She had fallen asleep in the car a couple times, it might have been from the mimosas, but she shook her head.

"Nope, I'm wide awake. Can you wait for me though? I want to slip into something more comfortable."

"Alright, sure."

"Don't be expecting lingerie now." She said with a wink.

"Ha, ok, I won't. I'll be here waiting."

As I watched her get out of the car, my mind began to wander on what she could possibly want to talk about. At the same time, there were things I wanted to discuss with her as well. Like where she thought our relationship was going, if she was ready to take things further or if she wanted to slow them down.

"Thanks for waiting." Melody got back in the car, wearing a blue, white, and black checked flannel over a black tank top, blue pajama bottoms with Minnie Mouse heads all over them, and baby blue UGG slippers.

"No problem, you look pretty cute."

"Thanks."

"So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Actually, I don't want to do it here, but I know the perfect spot. Are you cool with that?"

"Whatever you want to do." I smiled as I started my car and drove off. All I knew is that there had to be a way I could get her to open up without pressuring her. Maybe she was ready to do exactly that and it was the reason why she wanted to talk? I could only hope.


	9. Unchained

**Hi everybody! Like I said, it won't be smooth sailing all the way, you'll find that out by the end of this chapter! I'm excited to see what you all think! :) **

**I wanna give a special shout out to my beta reader texasbelle91, as well as DarylDixon'sgirl1985, He-Who-Shall-Live, Lego Kid At Heart, and SilverSun09. Please check out their stories, because they are freaking awesome!**

****_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NOR HAVE ANY AFFILIATIONS WITH THE WALKING DEAD OR UNCHAINED MELODY._** ALL PROPERTIES OWNED BY ****_FRANK DARABONT AND AMC (TELEVISION SERIES), ROBERT KIRKMAN AND TONY MOORE (COMIC BOOK SERIES), AND THE RIGHTEOUS BROTHERS, _****RESPECTIVELY.**_ I ONLY OWN MY OWN ORIGINAL IDEAS AND CHARACTERS._****

_**Chapter Nine: Unchained**_

_**FIVE MINUTES LATER**_

_**MELODY**_

"This is where you want to go? Won't we get caught? It's after one in the morning."

I nodded. "Yep. Trust me, we won't get caught. It just seemed to be the most secluded place I could think of."

"Alright, if you say so." Gareth sighed as he turned his car off. "I'll take your word for it, Melody."

We were at the park playground a couple minutes away from Rick and Lori's. I didn't want to have this conversation in the house in case somebody overheard us, and Gareth's car was too impersonal to have such a discussion, so I decided on the park. It was a place I'd come to whenever I was stressed, even though I'm reminded of the last time I saw Aiden, but I couldn't let that cloud my mind, there were things that had to be said.

The night was silent still, somehow darker than before and the moon being the only light from the sky. Getting out of the car, I started going over everything in my head that I wanted to say. Usually, I didn't really have a problem being straightforward, so why should now be any different? Gareth reached over and grabbed my hand, breaking me from my thoughts as I looked over at him.

"You alright?"

"Huh? Yes, I'm fine. Let's go to the playground." The park wasn't anything out of the norm. It has a basketball court, a baseball diamond, lots of ramps to skate on, a tether ball pole, and lead offs to a couple hiking trails, but the playground was probably my favorite part. There was a seesaw, merry-go-round, swingset, a few slides, a sand box, spring riders, trapeze rings, a maze, and a jungle gym with monkey bars, everything was painted in bold, vibrant colors. Even with as dark as it was outside, the colors shone in the moonlight. "I usually come here when I need some clarity, or the beach, and it's usually this time of night."

"Really? By yourself?"

I nodded. "Yep. I've taken quite a few self-defense and boxing classes with Lori. I may be short, but I can hold my own in a fight and send them running." I failed to mention about the two fights I had gotten into with Lori when I was seventeen. She's too ashamed to admit it, but I kicked her ass. They were the only physical fights we had ever had, and it didn't look like we'll be having one again. That is, if she doesn't kick my own ass for finding out I kissed her husband.

Gareth chuckled. "Is that so now?"

"Mmhmm." I turned around as we walked onto the rubber blacktop and leaned up, wrapping my arms around his neck as I stood on my tip toes.

"I can tell you're a spitfire." He wrapped his arms around my waist. Even though he's a phenomenal kisser, Gareth also gave the best hugs, which in my opinion are just as important. Both of the tops I was wearing had rode up, exposing the small of my back to the night air, and I could feel Gareth's hands lingering in that area.

"Thanks. I know where you're dying to put your hands, dream boat." With a giggle, I boldly moved his hands down lower and pulled him in for a deep kiss as he grabbed my butt and then laughed when I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist. To whomever drove by, it was an interesting sight, the two of us making out with him holding me in the middle of the park. I hadn't really done much P.D.A. before, Randall wouldn't even hold my hand in public, but it was refreshing with Gareth, and it felt right. Except I was getting way too swept up in the intimacy, if I wanted to take things further, we had to get down to business. I pulled back to see Gareth with an amusing smile on his face.

"Whoa, where did that come from?"

"I think I'm still a little tipsy, but I just felt like it."

"Well, I'm glad you did. You're also a feisty one."

"Sometimes." I turned around, seeing that the jungle gym was nearby. "How about the jungle gym?"

"Sure." Gareth carried me the rest of the way there and hoisted me up in the tower. The jungle gym/play set was short enough that we could just climb up in a second, but wide enough to fit us both inside. "So, what did you want to talk about, Melody?"

I looked over at him, and staring into those eyes made me a little nervous, I started to feel like a dumb ass.

_**Why am I doing this? **_

_**Because you really like him and you haven't had sex since that idiot Shane. **_

_**It's not all about sex! It's so much more than that with Gareth. **_

_**Then speak your mind. Breathe!**_

Taking a deep breath, I grabbed his hand and gave him a shy smile. "Alright. I'm still a bit tipsy, so I apologize in advance if I say anything stupid, ok?"

"Ha, ok. What's on your mind, beautiful?"

Where do I start? "Well, first off, what's up with you?"

"What do you mean?" He shot me a confused look, meaning that I had come off a little too abrasive.

"Sorry, that came off kind of harsh. I mean, you're pretty damn great. Fantastic, really. I know that, I'm pretty sure you do as well, Lori and Rick obviously know it because they wouldn't have set you up with me if you weren't, my mom knows it and now my friends know it. There's gotta be something that makes you out of the norm. Do you collect ketchup packets? Do you secretly eat people? Are you a compulsive cleaner? Are you circumcised? Would you ever walk barefoot across burning hot coals?"

Gareth scoffed in shock, which is when I realized I just overloaded him, except I didn't feel as tense when he smiled.

"No, I don't collect ketchup packets, but I do collect shot glasses. I'm a carnivore, _not _a cannibal. I'm not a compulsive cleaner, but I like things neat, and yes, Melody, I'm circumcised, but I wouldn't walk across burning hot coals barefoot. Who would?"

"Alright! High five! Especially for those last two." I could tell he was trying not to laugh as we slapped palms. "My dad was pissed off that I wouldn't do the fire walk at Tony Robbins. I kept meaning to ask if you'd do it but I forgot."

"That's not a good reason to get mad at somebody. Also, my mom had me and my brother circumcised when we were born."

My smile disappeared. "Oh, Jesus."

"What?"

"Now, if I ever meet your brother or whenever you mention him, that's all I'll be thinking about."

Gareth could no longer hold back and burst into laughter. I could feel my face heat up, but it was pretty funny, so I allowed myself to laugh, too.

"You're too funny. To be honest, I'm kind of a boring guy with a few odd habits. I smoke pot from time to time, have a guilty pleasure for action movies, I take the cream out of the Oreos and stack it up, and as you already know, I'm a former ventriloquist." Gareth told me about how when he was younger he had a side business performing at children's birthday parties with Goober, a dummy his mom surprised him with at a garage sale and that he fixed up.

"See, but those are all things that make you even cuter."

"And that's a bad thing how?"

I sighed and looked down, turning his hand over in mine as my finger started swirling invisible patterns into his palm. I know I shouldn't be saying what I was about to, but I had to be honest. "I guess what I want to know is why would a guy like you want anything to do with a girl like me? I mean, I'm not normal. In fact, I'm pretty crazy, you just haven't seen it yet. I cried on our first date, and what do you do? You take me out again the next night and now we're seeing each other. Is it just because you want to please Rick or are you feeling sorry for me?" A part of me wanted to cry now, but I couldn't, I have to be strong. I also needed to stop feeling sorry for myself, but this was how I felt. My emotional and psychological problems that cause me to have outbursts resulted in a lot of consequences from life.

It was one of the reasons my dad left, because my mom was more devoted to helping me than being his wife. People alienated themselves from me, which is why I was constantly bullied and had a lack of both friends and dates. The medications could only do so much, the majority was up to me. Since meeting Gareth, I've been trying really hard to keep myself under control, and I had for the most part, but how long would it last? It was something I have to worry about for the rest of my life, and it's something that whomever I end up with would have to endure as well, which is why me ever leading a normal life seemed almost hopeless.

Gareth turned his hand over and squeezed mine. "Melody, look at me." Once I found the courage to look into his eyes, all I saw was earnestness and not judgment. "This has nothing to do with Rick, his only involvement is bringing us together and that's it. No, I'm not dating you out of pity. Nobody is perfect, we all have issues and I don't think any less of you because of it. I really like you, Melody, a lot, and I could see myself getting serious with you."

I felt my eyes widen slightly. "Really, you can?"

He nodded. "Actually, I was going to bring this up earlier, but you were kind of preoccupied on the way to the party and you were sleeping most of the way back, so I figure the time is now. I already know Rick, Lori, and Carl, I've met your mom and now your friends, but with the exception of Martin the Moron, you haven't met anybody in my life. I'd really like to take things further with us and bring you home to meet my family."

"You do?" I was having to do everything possible to hold back the megawatt smile that was threatening to explode on my face. No guy I dated had ever wanted to introduce me to their family. I met Aiden's parents when we got back from the Senior Life Skills Retreat and again at graduation, I only met Randall's dad by accident, but to have a guy that actually wanted to bring me home?! This was a big step, but I was so touched that I wasn't apprehensive.

"Are you up for-"

"Yes!" I quickly pulled myself in. "I mean... Yeah, sure, dude. I'm down." I shrugged, trying to play it cool, but his smile told me I wasn't being judged.

"Alright, that's settled. What else is on your mind?"

"Now the other big thing I wanted to discuss, it's kind of the pink elephant in the room." Even with a chill picking up in the air, heat was rising to my cheeks and the nervous laughter was making a comeback. "This is kind of embarrassing."

"It's ok, don't be ashamed. You can tell me anything."

I had to bite the inside of my cheeks to stop the laughter and finally look Gareth in the eye. "Alright, here it goes, and I'm just gonna be blunt about it. When it comes to sex, I'm sort of in a grey area. I'm not a pro, but I'm not green, either. For goodness' sakes, I work in the adult entertainment business, it would be ridiculous if I didn't know anything at all." We shared a brief laugh before I continued talking.

"I've only slept with three guys, and honestly, I don't know if I've ever had an orgasm." This was true, I've faked all of them. Randall and Ben (the second guy I slept with) both insist that it happened, and with Shane, I definitely had to fake them because he was always staring right at me. I really don't think I've ever had one not provided by a vibrator. According to my mom and all the girls I've talked to in the porn business, _you know_. Now probably would have been the perfect time to tell Gareth about Shane and especially Rick, but I was still too ashamed, even though I knew that if we were going to get serious I'd have to tell him at some point.

"I'm going to just come out and say it: Gareth, I like you, too, a lot, but I'm also _very_ sexually and physically attracted to you. Like sometimes when we're together I think to myself "He's so hot, I really want him to just ravage me. Like throw me down and make me experience things that I've only seen and read about." Or "I would really love to blow him or give him a lap dance, I want to satisfy him." Then, other times I feel that because I'm so inexperienced, you may get turned off. I'm sure I sound insane, but there's this allure you have that makes me want to unleash the sexuality I always wanted and never knew I had within me. And that's all I have to say, so do with it what you will." I felt like my mind was suddenly lighter and was proud of myself for opening up about my desires, but I wasn't sure what to make of the look on Gareth's face.

_**GARETH**_

After hearing everything Melody had to say, I was sure my jaw was to the floor. It's not so much that I was entirely in shock, more that I was also very flattered and impressed. All the while I had been trying to figure out how I was going to uncover more about her, and she had already made a start. Perhaps I had misjudged the situation. It was also fantastic to officially know that our attraction both physically and sexually was on the same level.

"Wow, thank you. I'm really flattered, I've been feeling the same connection honestly since we've met. While I do want to take that next step with you, I also have no problem waiting as long as you want or need."

"Really?"

I nodded. "Yes, really. I know sometimes you can be a little self conscious, but I already find you to be very sexy." She looked down and started giggling, I could tell she was a little embarrassed, so I put my hand on her thigh to get her to look at me. "I'm serious, you are. You just have this natural sexiness that you exude, you don't even have to try like so many other girls do. This is going to sound weird, but the littlest things about you turn me on. Like the way you apply your lipstick, how your dimples poke out when you're laughing, or how sometimes when we kiss you start nibbling my lip. I'm ready whenever you are, babe, but just know you're the only girl I'm thinking of." This was true. Ever since Melody and I started dating, I hadn't even bothered to take a double glance at another girl, she had my complete and undivided attention.

"Thanks, hun. You have no idea how much I appreciate your patience."

"Of course."

We looked out at the stars for a moment, the only sounds being the chirping of crickets, before looking back at each other. When our eyes met, the spark intensified. Melody and I simultaneously lunged forward, our lips crashing so hard I could feel my teeth chattering, our hands tangled in each other's hair as I laid her down. Furiously crisscrossing tongues and heated moans made the kisses more frantic, our combined passion was at full force, but then suddenly she stopped.

"Wait, wait, hold on a second." Melody fully pulled away, her hands on either side of my face.

"What? What's the matter? Too fast?" I was worried I had done something to make her uncomfortable.

"When was the last time you got tested? Sorry, I know that's personal, it's just Sally my Human Sexuality teacher told us we should always find out before getting physically intimate with somebody."

She really was too adorable for words. "It's fine, I'm glad you asked. You're a smart girl. I got tested back in May and everything came out clean." Actually, May was the third time I had gotten tested. The first time was almost immediately after I caught Theresa cheating on me back in January. That Sam looked like a total scuz bucket, who knew what he had?

The second time was in March following my weekend long tryst with Genevieve, the Judith Lieber representative I had bedded that was a leggy redhead with a thick French accent that was almost as tall as me, and the third time in May was after I slept Christine, the rep from Jaguar that was the older sister to Delilah Daltrey-Steverson, the former teen beauty queen turned model/actress that skyrocketed to international superstardom, as well as being happily married to the lead singer of the rock band Led Monkey. I've never told Melody that she reminded me of Delilah, they both had a similar build, albeit Melody was a couple inches shorter. Regardless, I was completely unscathed by my sexual conquests. "What about you?"

"It was July and nothing, I'm good to go." She leaned up and kissed me before I could reply, fully pulling me in on top of her. My hands went from her face to boldly going up her shirt and under her bra. I almost lost it when they came into contact with her incredibly large and soft breasts, they were all natural. While I wanted nothing more at this moment than to see Melody completely naked, I wasn't complaining.

"Oh, my god, you have the most amazing boobs. Melody, you're so gorgeous, your body drives me crazy."

She started nibbling my lip before kissing me harder, moaning heavily, and I knew she wanted me as much as I wanted her. Her hand was cold from the night air but her touch felt so warm as it slipped down the front of my pants and grabbed my throbbing erection, which was only growing longer as she started gliding her hand back and forth. I took my jacket off and lifted her up to lay it down, using it as a makeshift sheet. Melody flung my belt off, accidentally tossing it from the jungle gym and onto the rubber blacktop. "Sorry about that." She said in between kisses as she continued massaging me, unbuttoning and unzipping my jeans.

"It's fine. God, Melody, I want you so bad, like you wouldn't believe."

"Mmm, me too, Gareth." Melody grabbed my face as our make out session became more heated. "Do you have protection?"

"Yeah." I wrapped my hand around the back of her neck to kiss her zealously once more before I grabbed the trusted Trojan from the inside pocket of my jacket. I keep at least two condoms on me at all times – better safe than sorry in a moment of spontaneity- and switch them out if they aren't used. For the past month, this is what I had been waiting for, and nothing was going to get in our way. Now that Melody had told me she's never had a true orgasm, I wanted to be her first, I wanted to be the one to bring her to the stars. I was just about to tear the condom wrapper open when Melody retracted.

"Are you ok?"

She shook her head. "I'm allergic to latex condoms." Those five little words were the last thing I was expecting to hear.

_**FUCK! SO CLOSE YET SO FAR AWAY. **_

"I'm sorry, it just hurts a lot if I use latex. I mean, if you really want-"

I shook my head and gave her a light kiss. "No, it's alright. I'll make a note of it." I didn't want to express my disappointment and was trying everything to hide it, knowing that I'd be taking a super long, ice cold shower.

"There's something else I can do for you, though." Before I could question her, Melody turned us over so she was on top, the moonlight illuminated around her, creating a glow, and her eyes seemed to sparkle. She leaned in and kissed me as her hands traveled back to my pants, releasing my shaft from their constricted boxer brief residence.

"Melody, wait. Are you sure?" This is how I would imagine a horny teenager would feel, even though it wasn't my first time at the fair. Yes, I did want this to happen, but I also didn't want her to feel pressured at all.

"Yes, I'm sure. I want to satisfy and take care of you." That might possibly have been the sweetest thing a girl had ever said to me. Regardless of how long it was taking Melody to open up, that statement alone showed how much I really meant to her. She gazed down at my visible member and silently gasped.

"Oh, wow."

Her reaction was priceless, I had to do everything not to laugh. I was lucky enough to be very well endowed and hadn't received any complaints, but I wasn't entirely sure what to make of her surprise. "Everything ok?"

Melody looked up and nodded with a small smile. "Mmhmm. It's perfect. Just relax, Gareth." She licked her hand and began to stroke me while lowering herself, lying flat on her stomach as she started licking from the base to the top, delicately tonguing underneath the head before taking me in her mouth, inch by inch. The snug fit of my hard cock down Melody's throat was enough to make me cum on the spot, but God, did I want this to last.

"Mmm, Melody…" I laid back as she started licking and sucking my entire length, her teeth lightly grazing the sensitive skin sent tingles throughout my body. My eyelids kept threatening to close to further enjoy the sensation, but at the same time, I was utterly captivated. Captivated by the softness of her luscious lips and the gentle touch of her hand, feeling the utmost relaxation from one simple yet sexy act that caused me to lose my breath and go weak in the knees. Melody started sucking from the bottom to the top painfully slow, then picked up the speed and went back again, teasing me. She spun her tongue around the tip and sucked it completely without stopping, and that was when I could no longer hold back, allowing myself to fully release.

"_**AHH, FUCK! MELODY!" **_

My dick started spasming in her mouth as my moans became uncontrollable, trying everything not to grip her hair while I came, opting for her free hand instead. The pleasure had taken over and clouded my mind, all I saw were black spots popping up everywhere. A few minutes later, when I opened my eyes to see Melody's beautiful face staring back at me, my already accelerated heartbeat went even faster.

"Hey, Wonder Boy." She shot me a laughing smile, which I returned.

"Hey yourself. Get over here, sexy girl." I pulled Melody towards my side, lazily wrapping my arm around her as my pants decreased and my breathing returned to normal. "Where on Earth did you learn to give head like that? They should be knighted, because that was just… wow, I'm speechless, Melody."

Melody looked away, trying not to laugh. "I guess I'm a natural. I was actually the one that taught Beth how to give a proper blowjob back when her and Noah started up, she hadn't been sexually active with her two previous boyfriends. Don't let the whole Taylor Swift look fool you. She may be a good girl in the streets, but she's definitely a freak in the sheets."

I glanced over at her and we both started laughing. "Is that so now?"

"Sure is. Neither one of us will ever be able to look at Popsicle popsicles or pickled cucumbers the same way again for the rest of our lives."

"I'll never be able to look at jungle gyms and play sets- hell, playgrounds in general- the same again after tonight. You're too much." I leaned over on my side, caressing her face and staring into those striking eyes. "How am I going to keep up with you?"

She shrugged. "You're a smart guy, I'm sure you'll figure it out. Except if you ever see the dark side of me, I know you'll be gone for good." Melody glanced down, and it upset me to see how even though she was seemingly happy, she was still troubled. I really hope that one day it would change.

"Hey." I rubbed my thumbs across the apples of her cheeks until she looked at me again. "No matter what happens, I'm here for you, Melody. I promise." With that, I leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss. "Especially after a blowjob like that."

Melody scoffed when I winked, but started laughing. "Yeah, right. I'd hope you wouldn't stick around for just that."

I shook my head. "I promise."

_**2:20 AM**_

_**MELODY**_

"Thanks again for tonight and for staying afterwards. I'm glad we were able to talk." While I was relieved that we had cleared the air on some things, I was slightly embarrassed over my actions at the park, I was way too forward. What Gareth failed to notice was that I had accidentally swallowed, and I was kind of mortified to mention it. Had the condom been lambskin, would we have ended up having sex right there in the jungle gym? What if I came off as clingy when I said I wanted to satisfy and take care of him? Whenever I had strong feelings for a guy, that's how I felt. I had felt it with Randall and Aiden, and now I'm feeling it with Gareth, which only meant one thing: I've fallen in love with him.

"Me too. You're not always easy to read, but I appreciate you opening up more, I'm really glad." Gareth said as he walked me to the door.

"I know, I'm weird like that sometimes, but it's only temporary. There's just a lot on my mind." I ran my fingers up and down the sleeve of his jacket. "That really is an awesome jacket, you lucked out finding it."

"Thanks, and don't worry. I don't ever want you to feel pressured to tell me anything, but I hope you'll let me in entirely one day." His words hurt in the sense that we were both aware of how guarded I was.

"I have a feeling I will, you'll see. Patience is a virtue, and you've got lots of it." I wanted to, but would I ever fully let him in? God knows he's more than worth it, but what is holding me back? I really need to think this over.

"That's true. I had an excellent time with you, as always." He wrapped me up for one final embrace of the night. I let it linger, allowing myself that brief moment to get lost in the scent of his cologne and the feel of being in his arms.

"Me, too. Good night, babe." I stood on my tip-toes so our lips could meet. Whenever we kissed, I felt both calm and excited, like I could relax yet also be aroused. I really needed to figure everything out, I was just a confetti ball of jumbled thoughts and emotions.

"Good night, gorgeous." When I turned around to open the door, I felt him pinch my butt, which made my eyes widen and turn around, laughing.

"Gareth!"

He shrugged, giving me an innocent look before cracking a sly smile. "What?"

I rolled my eyes. "You're a cheeky bastard, ya know that? I give you an inch and you take a mile." I winked, letting him know I was just teasing.

"I know, I'm just playing around. Call you later?"

"Ok. Bye, sweets, sleep well."

"I will, and you too. Bye, baby."

Every time he called me a pet name, it made my heart flutter just a little bit faster. He really was so cute, and I knew my friends were right. This was everything I wanted in a guy, a perfectly wrapped package presented on a silver platter. Why after almost five years of dating and hooking up with idiots had the universe finally sent me a good guy? There had to be a Catch-22 that I had missed somewhere, nothing is ever this easy, and my stubbornness would be sure to find out what it was.

_**ENCINO, 45 MINUTES LATER**_

_**GARETH**_

"_**Whoa, my love**_

_**My darling**_

_**I've hungered for your touch**_

_**A long, lonely time**_

_**And time goes by so slowly**_

_**And time can do so much**_

_**Are you still mine?"**_

I smiled as I walked in the house through the garage door. "Unchained Melody" by The Righteous Brothers had been playing on the radio on the drive home, and it immediately made me think of Melody. Now, it was stuck in my head and I softly sang it throughout the house so I wouldn't wake anybody up. As crazy as it sounds, I had been feeling it for a while, but I knew after tonight: I was completely in love with her.

"_**I need your love**_

_**I need your love**_

_**God speed your love to me**_

_**Lonely rivers flow to the sea, to the sea**_

_**To the open arms of the sea**_

_**Lonely rivers sigh, "Wait for me, wait for me**_

_**I'll be coming home, wait for me""**_

My Melody. It sure has a nice ring to it. The sucky thing was I really couldn't tell her this soon, it would probably scare her off. Melody had barely just let me in, except I couldn't help but feel this way. They say that a man knows if he's fallen in love with a woman by the third date, maybe I just didn't realize it until now. It wasn't going to be easy holding this in, I literally wanted to shout from the rooftops how crazy about this girl I was.

"_**Whoa, my love**_

_**My darling**_

_**I've hungered, hungered for your touch**_

_**A long, lonely time**_

_**And time goes by so slowly**_

_**And time can do so much**_

_**Are you still mine?"**_

Time was going to play a big factor in all this. I had already been patient, I just needed to keep it up. I also had a feeling she was going to break all her walls down sooner than I thought she would.

"_**I need your love**_

_**I need your love**_

_**God speed your love to me"**_

I was about to head to my room when I heard the sound of Bob Marley playing from my brother's room. Smirking to myself, I opened up the door to see Alex shirtless and on the floor by the foot of his bed, lighting up his bong. He was the epitome of the typical stoner, with his unruly curly hair, wannabe facial hair, and pot belly, it was pretty hilarious at times. "Hey, _Bongwater_."

"Dude, shut the door!" He motioned me in as I closed the door.

"Why are you still awake? The girls are sleeping, you don't want to wake them up."

Alex shook his head. "I won't. Lizzie is reading Stephen King books under the covers with a flashlight, The Moms are doing Positions 50-100 in Karma Sutra." Sometimes, having two mothers was confusing, so we just called ours "Mom" and Carol "Momrol", which Alex came up with when he was younger. The girls are still young, so they call my mom "Mom" and Carol "Mommy".

"Gee, thanks, I'll go alert _Penthouse_." I glanced over at his TV to see a very graphic threesome. "Why are you watching porn?"

"I'm horny, bro. Did I hear you singing that song from _Ghost_ or am I just completely baked out of my skull?"

I shook my head, smiling to myself. "No, that's what you heard."

"Pussy. Wanna hit?"

I shrugged, taking the lighter and the bong. "Sure." Normally, I prefer joints to bongs, but the thought of a hit before bed was tempting, even though I was still in a nirvana like state after that incredible blow job.

"Dude, you're pretty serious about this chick, huh? I can't remember you ever singing an overrated love song about a girl."

I was trying not to laugh as I breathed in, the water rapidly bubbling before I inhaled, holding it in and then exhaling it out. "It's the only song with her name in it, and she's more than just some chick, Alex. I think I met the girl I'm going to marry."

For some reason, he found that to be hysterically funny and burst into laughter. "Yeah, you said the same thing about Theresa, broseph, and look what happened there. You found her riding the pool boy's face in what would have been your marital bed. Besides, how's Melanie going to react to what you've yet to tell her?"

I rolled my eyes. While my brother was cool, he was also a giant pain in the ass more times than he should be. "Her name is Melody, _not_ Melanie, and I'm going to tell her. She's so guarded though, I'm worried if I tell her now she'll be spooked. It's all about timing, but she will know."


	10. Second Guessing

**Hi everybody! I hope you all had a very Merry Christmas! I decided to post one last chapter before the new year! The next update will be either before or on January 9th to commemorate the one year anniversary of _Forever Rising Phoenix_, which will also be updated! It seems obvious that Gareth and Melody have a lot of sexual tension, huh? Hehe :P Sorry if Beth seems a little out of character, I just wanted her to let her hair down a bit.**

**I wanna give a special shout out to my beta reader texasbelle91, as well as DarylDixon'sgirl1985, He-Who-Shall-Live, Lego Kid At Heart, and SilverSun09. Please check out their stories, because they are freaking awesome!**

_**Chapter Ten: Second Guessing**_

_**Calabasas, Thursday, October 9**__**th**__**, 7:40 am, **_

_**LORI**_

"So it's been almost a week since you've spoken to him?" I asked Melody as we turned the corner of Collingwood Circle. Every day for the past month and a half, we've been getting up early and going for walks around the neighborhood. It was a relaxing exercise and it gave us time to talk and catch up before the day got busy with our other obligations. Sometimes we'd bring Simba and Butterscotch along with us, like we had today.

"Yes, it has. We were going to hang out on Saturday, but I said I forgot I had errands to run. I'm too embarrassed, I think now he just sees me as an easy piece of ass."

I rolled my eyes. "Melody, no. I see the way he looks at you. It's so cute, you two have a total puppy love thing going on, but I've noticed you're a little bit shy, like how you won't openly kiss him in front of us."

She raised her eyebrows at me in confusion. "What? Yes, I have."

"Not like Rick and I kiss each other. It's more like a peck and it's usually when nobody is around, like last week before I came down the stairs. Plus, Maggie told me the same thing."

"Ok, you're both right. Simba, stop smelling Mrs. Kirkman's grass! She already thinks I'm a little slut, I don't need her thinking my dog is untrained." Melody pulled Simba away from The Kirkman's lawn, and that was when a sudden thought dawned on me.

"Is it because of what happened in front of the neighbors and that's why you won't kiss him more often in public?"

She nodded. "Yes, and I know it's something I need to get over. Believe me, I wanna kiss him like in the movies, more than just a peck, but I'm worried I'll scare him off."

"Don't worry what Mrs. Kirkman and the other B.O.B.s think. If you want to kiss him, kiss him! That's how I feel with Rick."

"Roberta Kirkman is the queen of the Bitter Old Bitches. If Gareth and I last, I will, and nothing will stop me. I'm not too freaked out that I haven't heard from him as much, I know that they're putting the finishing touches on the Trojan and Audi accounts, not to mention prepping for the Mikimoto presentation in a few weeks. Plus, we're both preoccupied with baseball, too. The Giants won the Wild Card Game and are facing off against the Cardinals. I still don't get how you're married to a Dodgers fan."

"Baseball wasn't one of my dating requirements, but it seems to be yours, which is why Gareth is perfect for you."

"He's a little too good to be true, Lori. I'm waiting for the bottom to fall out. Watch, it will be something like "Hey, Melody. I've decided to get back with my ex, she promised never to cheat on me again." Or "I'm moving to Siberia forever." Or "I've come to the realization that I'm actually gay and you disgust me.", and they'll all end with "Sorry, babe, but thanks for that outstanding blowjob. Maybe you should pursue a career in porn after all."

I couldn't help but start laughing, my little sister had a tendency to be kind of nutty with her theories. "Melody, do you listen to yourself when you speak? Do you think if he were any of those things that I'd beg Rick to fix you two up? Absolutely not, you know me better than that, I'd never do you wrong, munchkin head." I ruffled her hair, which made her cross her eyes and stick her tongue out to the side. "Hey, I've got a great idea. Rick and I are going out on Saturday, why don't you have a movie night? Invite your friends, order some pizzas, it'll be fun." I had been suggesting to Melody for quite some time that she have a movie night at the house, considering we have a huge TV and she has over 600 DVDS, I figured it would be good for her.

She thought it over for a moment before nodding with a shrug, but I could see the slightest hint of a smile. "Yeah, ok. I mean, let's hope people will come since it's two days away, but I'll definitely do it."

"Good, and invite Gareth, too. A week is long enough, just break the barrier."

"I'm trying, I really am. Did I tell you that he wants to introduce me to his family?"

"What? No! Why didn't you tell me sooner?! Honey, that's so great!"

"Yes, I know, but I'm kind of nervous. This is the first guy that's wanted to bring me home, what if they don't like me?" I looked down to see the disbelief in her eyes and it really broke my heart how she doubted what a truly wonderful girl she was.

"Not gonna happen, they'll love you." While I already knew that, I just hoped Melody would come around and believe it as well.

_**Panera Bread, Sherman Oaks, 12:46 pm**_

_**MELODY**_

"I'm so glad we still have Panera Thursday." I said to my mom after our food was brought to the table. Last summer, after an unsatisfactory experience, we decided to give Panera Bread another shot and have been coming here every Thursday since. No matter what, rain or shine, we never missed a Panera Bread Thursday.

"Me, too. How are things going? I feel like we hardly talk anymore, Melody."

"I know, right? It's been about four months and it still feels weird not living with you."

"I know, but it was time for me to let you fly away from the nest. You're going to be twenty one soon, you're already graduated and trying to pursue your career. By the way, have you heard back from any of the universities you applied to?"

I shook my head. "Nope, not yet. The letters probably got lost in the mail." I had applied to some of the best schools in the country and out of eight, I had only gotten into six. Pepperdine, UCLA, LMU, Columbia, Dartmouth, and Pace had all accepted me based on my grades and extracurricular activities, but what really sealed the deal was my admissions essay about how my famous father's rejection was the fuel that strived me to be the best I could possibly be. Yes, there were times where I _did _own up to being The Governor's daughter, which I know is shameless, but it was so rare it didn't even matter. I was trying to figure out a way to tell my family I had gotten in, but I was worried they'd miss me too much, especially my mom and Lori.

"I'm sure. What else is new? How are things with Gareth?"

Just hearing his name made me smile and a bit jumpy at the same time, I couldn't help it, I guess that's what love does. "They're good, he wants to bring me home to meet his moms and siblings. I really like him." There's no way I was about to tell my mom that I had fallen in love with Gareth, because I already knew she was going to tell me that it was way too soon. Even though I could tell my mother anything, I wasn't telling her that I gave him a blow job after one in the morning in a jungle gym, I'd never here the end of it.

"What's not to like? He's articulate, polite, has an incredible job and a sense of humor."

"And he's a total hottie." I sighed, resting my chin in my hand as I thought of his sexy lips, his eyes, where his hands were the other night… Except Mom made a bit of a face at that comment, which left me feeling uneasy. "What?"

She shook her head "Nothing, hun."

"Come on, Mom. I know that look. Spill the beans or I'll eat your bread." I had a mischievous glint in my eye as I grabbed her French baguette, but she placed her hand over mine before I could fully slide it off the plate.

"You will not. Alright, fine, I'll tell you. It's not that Gareth is ugly, I guess he's good looking, but you've always had a thing for those soft, effeminate types."

My mouth flew open in shock. "I can't believe you just said that! Gareth is freaking hot, sometimes I have to stop myself from full on licking his face. Those lips, and that jaw, ooo baby."

She cracked a smile. "Alright, alright, I get the point, jelly bean butt. Gareth is the type of guy that you should be with. He makes you happy, which makes me very happy, and that's all that matters, your happiness. I only want the best for you girls, I hope you always know that."

I nodded. "I do."

"Are you excited to meet his family?"

"Yes, excited and a little anxious. This is the first time I've ever met the family of somebody I'm dating, what if they don't like me?" I said as I started spreading yellow mustard on my turkey sandwich.

"Oh, shugie, you're a lovely girl, I'm sure you'll dazzle them, and no, I'm not simply saying this because you're my baby."

"Thanks, Mom." No matter what, my mom always knew how to cheer me up. "I'm having a movie night at Lori's on Saturday, wanna come?" My friends adore my mom and are always asking her for advice. Sometimes, I think that they're only friends with me so they can be close to her, but I know that's not true.

"Thanks for the invite, Melody, but I already have plans for Saturday night."

"Ooo, is that so? What, do you have a hot date or something?"

"Actually, yes, I do." Mom said before blowing on her soup.

"Don't act all coy with me, Mommy! I want details, so spill!" It had been such a long time since my mom dated. The last man was Tony, a thirty six year old failed actor turned Cadillac car salesman who was only interested in her being his sugar mama. When the money was stolen, he hit the road, which was a shame because him and I had grown very close. I hoped that this new guy was worth it, and I personally thought any guy would be crazy not to date her. Mom was gorgeous, intelligent, funny, had an actual personality and sense of humor, not to mention a total survivor. She's a catch!

"There's not much to say. We've been dating for almost two months and I have a good feeling about this one, I think you and your sister will like him. I just don't want to jinx anything by blabbing too soon."

I could tell she was holding something back, but I decided not to further pursue it, because I trusted her judgment. "Alright, that's cool. Are you going to bring him to The Monster Mash Bash?" Every year, Rick and Lori would throw this elaborate Halloween party at their house, or as I dubbed the event "The Monster Mash Bash", turning the place into a haunted mansion with sound effects and fog machines, the works. As always, I would be helping Lori, because when it comes to party planning or organization in general, we're a pair of aces. Noah and Glenn had already been hired to DJ and film it all, respectively. Gareth was coming as my date, I had asked him while he was in Toyko and he happily accepted, all that was left pretty much is to find a sexy costume. We're supposed to go shopping next week, so I really need to get it together and speak to him.

"I don't know, yet. Maybe for Thanksgiving if all goes well. Are you bringing Gareth to Lori's?"

I kind of grimaced. Since losing our money and house, Lori was hosting Thanksgiving and Christmas, which started two years ago. Being so accustomed to having it at my house, this wasn't sitting well with me, I felt like I had lost a huge part of me and the holiday spirit, but I was going to suck it up. Even though things were a lot better now, I'm still pretty damaged from everything that happened, and I honestly didn't know if I'd make a full recovery or forgive my mom.

In my mind, I made a selfless sacrifice by allowing her to take my money to pay the mortgage, she thought she'd be paying me back soon, it's what her lawyer had led us to believe. Instead, I ended up jeopardizing my future when we lost everything. It wasn't her fault, but I still held some resentment. Dr. Mamet says I have to forgive her, but this really turned my life upside down. Losing everything, being rejected by some and being too proud to take help from others. Up until we lost our house, I hadn't told anybody what was going on, not Maggie or Beth or Tara, my mom didn't tell anybody either, until after a year of being house squatters following the foreclosure, we had to leave.

We could have stayed with Lori or my aunt Rachelle, but Mom was too embarrassed. I had applied for over five hundred jobs and couldn't get hired except the occasional makeup gig, and it didn't help that I wasn't driving until last December when I finally passed my driving test, but even then my dad refused to give a shit and pretty much ignored me, which was the tip of the iceberg for my depression. I can't help but wonder if we'd still be living with Grams if I hadn't bumped into Merle and he got us the jobs. Mom was able to go off food stamps, but because I don't make enough, I'm still on them, which again, my dad doesn't care about. Once again, I saved the day, but when it comes to family, sometimes you have to be a savior. Gareth had to with his family, and I kind of had to with mine as well.

"What, so he can be bombarded by Grams and Great Grandma Jun-Jun?" Jun-Jun was my glamorous, sass talking, hip swagging, great grandma that always said whatever was on her mind and was way over the top with everything she did. Jun-Jun was considered a clone of Joan Rivers but without _as much _plastic surgery, she was actually pretty fun to smoke pot with. While Grams drank, Jun-Jun smoked pot, but she was also an overbearing Jewish mother. I knew that I would be blitzed with a thousand questions and comments, but I had a feeling she would ultimately like Gareth.

"Gareth seems like he could handle both of them."

"Let's hope so. Who knows if we'll even be together by then?" Once the words flew out of my mouth, I hoped that we would be officially together by then. As hesitant as I am to move forward, I could see myself with Gareth, but I need to figure things out already.

_**Malibu, 2:00 PM**_

"Chica, there's nothing wrong with giving a little blowjob! You're totally overreacting."

"I don't know. Close your mouth, Rosie." I said as I applied warm bronze gloss on her lips. Rosita "Senorita Caliente" Espinoza was the female equivalent of Daryl, one of the most well-known and popular actors in the adult entertainment industry. Earlier this year, she had been exposed as Lieutenant Governor of California Caesar Martinez' mistress and revealed all the sordid details of their affair on _Dr. Phil_ and _Good Morning America_. It was basically a combination of a sob story and a harlequin romance, the first half was Martinez saying she was his true love and he would leave his wife and children for her while the second half was how he liked to have sex during charity dinners and balls, getting off on the thrill of possibly being caught.

Unfortunately, stories like this all have the same ending: Martinez made a public speech expressing his sorrow to look like a better man, his wife stayed with him because she was too weak to make her own way, and Rosita faded from the headlines. A lot of people thought she was a dumb, home wrecking slut, but I actually liked her. That, and after what I did with Rick, I really have no place to be judging anybody on infidelity. Besides, The Lieutenant Governor of California's mistress and The Governor of California's troubled daughter? It was practically a match made in dysfunctional heaven.

"From what you told me, it sounds like you made his night. I want details, woman! What did it look like, or rather, _whom_ did it look like? Lexington Steele? Csoky Ice? Johnny Sins? Frank Major? James Deen? What about Daryl?" She smiled slyly as I rolled my eyes while applying shadow on her eyelids.

"I don't know, Rosita! Ok, fine, I'll tell you. I was able to get the whole thing in my mouth and not gag on it…" I looked down, silently giggling. I actually really liked doing that to him, and I kind of hoped that my apprehensions would wash away soon so I could do it again, in addition to seeing what else would happen. "Come to think about it, everything about his light saber was perfect, but most of all, it didn't reek or taste like salmon wrapped cock, like so many others do."

"Whose cock didn't reek like it was wrapped up in salmon? I know mine never does, I go Axe Body with that shit."

I knew my face was probably cherry red the minute he stopped speaking and I looked over to see Daryl approaching us with a smirk on his face as Rosita tried not to snicker.

"That's right, Papi. I definitely know your taste inside and out."

"Oh, my god! How much of that did you hear?"

"All of it, actually. Who we talking about, the new guy?" Daryl asked as he adjusted his red and black silk robe. People discredit porn stars a lot, because Daryl was so much more than that. Even before he was approached for _Fifty Shades_, Daryl was in the headlines. Two years ago, he and Merle played a huge part in the passing of Measure B, the "Safer Sex in the Adult Film Industry Act", requiring all porn actors to wear condoms during filming, which was done to limit the spread of HIV/AIDS. The Dixon brothers were also famous for their stints in the World Poker Tour, with each of them winning twice.

Rosita nodded with a smile. "Yep, our up and comer over here got her man up and coming."

I slapped my palm to my forehead in embarrassment as the two of them laughed, despite the fact that it was funny.

"You get her to spill the beans about the new boyfriend, baby brother?" Before I could even answer, Merle walked up. My mom had told him that I was dating Gareth when I was a little discreet about why I was so happy at work, and ever since then, I was getting pestered left and right about it. It wasn't that I didn't want to discuss it, believe me, I did, I guess I was a little shy to say how he's just so fantastic.

"Hello, darlin." Merle smiled as he wrapped an arm around my neck and gave me a kiss on the head.

"Hey, M.D." I had grown really close to both Daryl and Merle in the past few months that I've been working for Vivid. In a way, they were my saving grace, rescuing me from the Tony Robbins freaks and helping me get on my feet again workwise. All in all, they were very protective of me, so I understood why they were so curious about my love life.

"More or less, sounds like she kneeled at the altar for this guy."

"Hey!" He slapped Daryl upside the head. "Watch your language in front of Melody. That's her business to share with whomever, not yours."

"Alright. Damn, brother, get your rocks off or something." Daryl rubbed the back of his head. It was pretty funny to see them interact, especially when they were goofing around, and I could feel more was coming by the looks they were giving me.

"Melody, you've been walking around for the past month like you've had wings on your shoes. I can tell by the look in your eyes, somebody's in love!"

"How can you tell, from the five times you've been married?" Daryl lightly punched Merle in the arm before they both looked back at me.

"Why don't you bring this guy around so your Uncle Merle here can see what he's all about? I gotta make sure he's good for our youngin'."

"No way am I bringing him or any guy I date on the set! I'd be totally embarrassed."

"There's nothing to be ashamed about."

"I know, I know. You'll meet him eventually, at the Monster Mash Bash, thanks for R.S.V.P.'ing. Which reminds me, I'm having a movie night on Saturday, do you guys want to come?"

Rosita nodded. "Sure. Text me the info."

"Yeah, I'm game."

"Sorry, kid. I've got plans. Maybe a rain check." Merle ruffled my hair. "But I can't wait for the party, I've got the mother of all costumes."

"Yo, Melody! Heads up!"

As I looked over my shoulder, I didn't have time to react at the giant ball of hot pink that came flying my way and literally knocked me off my feet and onto the floor. Whatever sent me flying seemed to weigh a ton, and I began to struggle before Daryl lifted it off of me so I could finally catch my breath.

"Agh! T-Dog! What the heck?!"

"Sorry, I thought you could catch it." T-Dog was one of the head production assistants, whose job consisted of running to the Hustler store to get dildos and other sex toys, which contributed to a lack of fun and personality.

"Very funny." I rose to my feet and brushed myself off as I looked over to see a life sized metallic pink Hello Kitty wearing a San Francisco Giants baseball hat and jersey. My face broke out in the biggest smile, despite my embarrassment over the fall. "Awww! It's so cutie! Whose it from, T- Dog?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, I just deliver. There's a card on the hat though. Peace, T-Dog out." T Dog made a fist to his chest and pointed at me before walking off.

"I don't think you need to read the card. I haven't read it yet and I already know who it's from."

"Don't get your hopes up, maybe it's from my dad." I looked over at Daryl, Merle, and Rosita for a brief second before we all burst into laughter.

"Like he'd ever do anything that spontaneous." Rosita commented.

"Totally." I picked up the card and my smile broadened when I read it.

"_**Melody, **_

_**Thinking of you, thought I'd say "Hello". :)**_

_**Hot Lips."**_

"Yeah, very sweet, does anybody wanna take over? Holding this damn thing has made the sash on my robe loosen." Daryl whined.

"Ha, sure, I've got it, dude." I took the massive Hello Kitty out of his arms and put it in the spare makeup chair.

"Finally. Sounds like somebody's in love with you, back."

The tint in my cheeks became even pinker as I blushed and looked down. "Nu-uh! We haven't talked in a while, maybe he just misses me, but I don't think its love yet." The thought of Gareth being in love with me too made my heart beat accelerate. While I wanted him to be my boyfriend, I knew that he couldn't.

"Well endowed and well mannered. Sounds like a keeper, girlfriend." Rosita elbowed me with a smile.

"He could have just called or texted you, but he went out of his way to send you something special. Just think about it, Melody. Ok, places everybody! Daryl, Rosita, to the bed." Merle said, clapping as he walked off with Daryl and Rosita following him. They were right, this was very heartfelt and I was touched, it also provided me with a great icebreaker.

_**Yogurtland, Reseda, 4:30 pm**_

"_Do not_ tell your sister we went here, or she'll chew my ass out. I shouldn't even be eating this, I've already had a cupcake today when I was at Panera Bread earlier." Beth and I strolled out of Yogurtland, our new favorite frozen yogurt joint, and took a seat at one of the front patio tables. We used to frequent Golden Spoon quite often, but last year most of them closed down and turned into The Tizzy Café, so we started coming to Yogurtland. As crazy as this sounds, yogurt plays a big part in our friendship. It brought us together as kids and even now when things are rough, having a heart to heart over a cup of fro-yo was good for the soul.

"Relax, you've already worked out twice today. You're way too hard on yourself. Besides, I love Yogurtland. They have way more flavors than Golden Spoon, not to mention the metallic spoons and Hello Kitty cups are so cute." Like me, Beth also found joy in the little things in life.

"Didn't you see my driving companion?" I nodded my head out to my car at the giant metallic pink Hello Kitty strapped in my front seat. "My lover butt sent it to me."

"Awww, that is so sweet! I know I told you this, but I really like Gareth, Melody. It's almost like he was tailor made for you! Maggie and I were discussing it, you're both G+M AND G+M! Gleggie and Garody." Again, like me, Beth was also a hopeless romantic. Back when she was with Jimmy and Zack, I worried she was a little naïve, but she's definitely pulled her head out of the clouds now.

"I know, she told me that earlier at Zumba. I know there's something being hidden from me about him, I can't shake the feeling. This is torture, why can't I just stop all this and let go? I let my guard down enough to give him a blowjob and look what happened. I've barely talked to Gareth in a week."

"I think you're afraid of getting hurt, Melody, but what I don't get is why you think you're not worthy of getting a great guy, or why you're doubting that he's genuinely interested in you. If he wasn't interested, would he have asked you out again after you cried at dinner?"

I shook my head, swirling around the rainbow sprinkles in my yogurt. "No, but maybe that was out of pity."

"If it was out of pity, he wouldn't have asked you out for a third date. If he was trying to get into your pants, I'm sure he would have tried something by now, don't you think? Gareth wouldn't have met your friends if he wasn't interested in being a bigger part of your life, nor would he want to introduce you to his own family. I watched you two all night at the party, and he was just mesmerized by you, MeMe. Please give him a chance, and give yourself a chance to be happy, too."

Beth looked at me with sad eyes. I knew she was right and that I had to let go of my inhibitions, because it might just cost me what has so far been my best relationship.

"You're right. I really need to stop being so damn stubborn. How's your bananas foster cinnamon roll oatmeal cookie?" I took a bite from Beth's cup, to which she laughingly scoffed.

"Hey! Well, how's your birthday and red velvet cupcake batter lava flow?" She took a bite from my cup next and we both started laughing.

"Don't forget, we're yogurt sisters for life, Bethy."

"Forever and always." We clinked our spoons together before going back to our respective cups.

"So Saturday night Rick and Lori are going out, she thinks that I should invite some friends over for a movie night. Are you and Noah free? Gleggie is already coming, Sasha might stop by, same with Daryl and Rosita, I just need to text Tara and Stefon."

"I am working on the farm with my dad in the morning and then studying for a test, but I'm free at night. Let me ask Noah. Have you invited Gareth?" Beth asked as she whipped out her phone and sent Noah a text.

"Uh, not yet."

Her mouth flew open. "What? Why not? Call him right now! I bet you haven't even thanked him for Herro Kiki yet." "Herro Kiki" was what we called Hello Kitty when we were little, and it kind of stuck.

"I can't call right now, he's probably busy, and I know I'll just get tongue tied. I'll text him." The truth of the matter was that I was waiting until he got off work so I would have his undivided attention.

Beth shook her head. "No, you won't. You're calling him right now." She started bopping her head from side to side with her usual trademark smile. "Call him. Caalll him. Caaalll hiiim. Caaaallll hiiiim. Ca-"

"Alright, alright, alright!" I held up my hand. "Now all I can hear in my head is Matthew Mcconaughey saying that. It's settled, we're watching _Dallas Buyers Club_." We looked over at each other and started laughing.

"Sorry about that, you just needed a push."

"I know, I'm calling him right now." I whipped out my phone and scrolled through it for Gareth's number. "Happy?"

She nodded as she took another bite of my yogurt with a smile. "Mmhmm."


	11. The Wolf of Woodbury

**Hi everybody! Happy New Year! I decided to post today but the next update will definitely be on January 9th to commemorate the one year anniversary of _Forever Rising Phoenix_, which will also be updated! It seems obvious that Gareth and Melody have a lot of sexual tension, huh? Even more so after this chapter! Hehe :P You'll be happy to see Sophia in this chapter! Let me know what you think of Gareth's ringtone for Melody! ;) AND AGAIN, MORE CHARACTERS FROM TWD IN THIS CHAPTER! :)**

**I wanna give a special shout out to my beta reader texasbelle91, as well as DarylDixon'sgirl1985, He-Who-Shall-Live, Hey01ig, Lego Kid At Heart, and SilverSun09. Please check out their stories, because they are freaking awesome!**

****_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NOR HAVE ANY AFFILIATIONS WITH THE WALKING DEAD OR ANIMALS._** ALL PROPERTIES OWNED BY ****_FRANK DARABONT AND AMC (TELEVISION SERIES), ROBERT KIRKMAN AND TONY MOORE (COMIC BOOK SERIES), AND MAROON 5, _****RESPECTIVELY.**_ I ONLY OWN MY OWN ORIGINAL IDEAS AND CHARACTERS._****

_**Chapter Eleven: The Wolf of Woodbury**_

_**WOODBURY BRAIN LAB, 4:45 PM**_

_**GARETH**_

"Again, we've got T minus two days for the Trojan and Audi commercial pitches, twenty three days for the final Mikimoto meeting. What have we come up with so far?" I stood with Rick at the head of the table, watching balls of paper flying back and forth in frustration. At times, I felt more creative when I was mobile, which is why in the Brain Lab I was almost always standing, sometimes pacing.

We were in serious crunch mode. The Brain Lab was where we went whenever we had to brainstorm for a campaign, sometimes spending the whole night crunching for a presentation the next morning or hammering out last minute details. It was me, Rick, Shane, my design partner Martin, and all the department heads. Morales from Account Executives, Mitch and Pete of the new Television and Merchandise departments, respectively, Ross from Website Development and Design, Paul from Social Media, Oscar from Digital Photography, and Miguel from Commercial Printing. Our assistants sat in on every meeting to dictate notes and get us take out, even though there was tons of candy and energy drinks on hand to keep us wired. They also held onto our phones so we wouldn't be distracted or slacking off, the only exception to answering was if it was a wife, girlfriend, or crucial emergency.

Sometimes, we spent two days holed up in here, and by the time we completed the assignment, we looked like The Night of The freaking Living Dead. The room was dubbed "The Brain Lab" by the original founder and current California Governor Phillip Blake's daughter Melanie. It was unreal how in less than a year this company went from only printing and graphic design to also being an ad agency, and now we had offices on the West Coast. The enlargement had been a small work in progress for years, but once we landed the Disney deal, it opened the floodgates and word of mouth got us our other top clients. We all worked together, but I had been the brains behind all of this. I like to think that I was The Wolf of Woodbury.

"How about a bunch of mud wrestling chicks and the guy picks up one of them afterwards, but we focus solely on the chicks. That'll make the guys wanna go out and put their peckers in something." Shane cackled as he chewed on a 3 Musketeers, causing us to glare at him. He wasn't always so pig headed, but today in particular he was.

"I'm with you on that, brother! Woo-Hoo!" Martin slapped palms with Shane as they both started laughing.

"Yeah, that won't even be on the air for 30 seconds before we all get a call from the FCC that it's been yanked from the airwaves." Mitch said.

"This is a commercial for condoms, Shane, not a Motley Crüe music video. Leave your anatomy out of it." I frowned over at Shane in disgust. Sometimes, it was impossible to respect him businesswise because of his attitude, and I really didn't know how such a down to earth guy like Rick could ever be best friends with a sleazy misogynist like Shane.

"Gareth is right, you guys. This isn't the time to goof off, we have a lot riding on these pitches." Rick spoke up. One of the things I admired about Rick was that he always kept his eye on the prize and wasn't afraid to voice whatever was on his mind in the most professional manner possible. In a way, I like to think that we're friends. When I first started at Woodbury, I was only supposed to be in the background, stuck in a cubicle doing menial work, but Rick saw something in me. He believed in my potential and gave me a chance by taking me under his wing, which is something I'm forever grateful for.

"Nothing wrong with having a little fun on the job, buddy. Maybe the two of you should get the sticks out of your asses and loosen up."

"Whatever, let's get back to work already."

_**"Baby, I'm preying on you tonight **_

_**Hunt you down eat you alive **_

_**Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals **_

_**Maybe you think that you can hide**_

_**I can smell your scent for miles **_

_**Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals"**_

I had to do everything to hide the smile that was threatening to spread across my face when "Animals" by Maroon 5 started playing, meaning that only one person was calling. Plus, all eyes were on me when my phone rang.

"Gareth-"

"I'll be right back, I have to take this." I quickly walked down to the end of the table, ignoring the looks and whispers, taking the phone from my assistant Kaylee before walking out the door, barely waiting for it to close as I answered it. "I thought I was going to have to file a missing person's report." Her laughter on the other end made my smile broaden.

"Did I ever tell you about the joke my parents still make to this day? Whenever I said I was worried about getting kidnapped, they'd say "Melody, if that ever happened, the kidnappers would bring you back within a half an hour and pay us the ransom money."

I couldn't help but chuckle. "They did? That's awful. Funny, but awful. How have you been?"

"I'm alright, just at Yogurtland with Beth. Did I catch you at a bad time?"

I turned around to see Shane and Martin making asses out of themselves with Martin bent over and Shane pretending to ride him while Rick rolled his eyes and the assistants looked grossed out, some of the other guys appeared to be laughing. "I stepped out of a creative meeting, but I can talk."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know. Just call me back later."

"No, it's fine, really. I wanted to talk to you. Besides, we're kind of stumped right now."

"Good. First off, I wanted to thank you for Herro Kiki."

"Huh?" The next thing I heard was giggling in the background before Melody laughingly said "Damn you, Beth!".

"What was that, Melody?" I instantly thought of somebody else I know that called her "Herro Kiki".

"Sorry, I meant Hello Kitty, Herro Kiki is what we called her when we were little. Daryl Dixon and Rosita Espinoza thought it was freaking adorable, as does anybody that's driven by my car today."

"Well, I'm glad you liked it, beautiful. I had it custom made on a rush order."

"It was really sweet of you, heart throb. Second, I'm having some people over on Saturday for a movie night, I was wondering if you wanted to come? It'll be fun, Carl and his friend Patrick will be there, so why don't you bring your sister so they have somebody to hang out with? You can bring your friends, too, if you want."

I couldn't help but get kind of a mixed vibe from her, was she inviting me as just a friend? It couldn't be, friends don't give each other blowjobs, do they? "I'll have to move some things around-"

"Or not. If you can't come, no worries, we'll hang out some other-"

"I'll be there, let me check and see what Sophia's up to."

"Great, so I'll see you then?"

"Sure thing. Oh, and how's next week for dinner at my mom's? Maybe Thursday?"

"I should be free, I don't think I have anything going on."

"Alright, I'll call you after I get off work. Say hi to Beth for me."

"I will. Bye, sweetheart."

"Bye, babe." I was still smiling when I hung up the phone, even though I was totally confused. This was the first time I had heard from Melody in days, she had abruptly cancelled our plans for Saturday, what was going on? On the other hand, my mood had considerably brightened upon hearing from her, the smile still on my face as I strolled back into the Brain Lab.

"Everything alright, Gareth?" Rick asked.

I nodded. "Yep, it's great, and I've got some ideas, too. Ok, would the whole beauty and the geek shtick be too cliché?" There was suddenly this huge surge of creative energy in me, ideas swirling through my head as I opened a marker with my teeth and started writing on the whiteboard.

"No, I don't think so." Pete replied.

"We'll use Shane's idea, but with a twist. It'll be a V.I.P. area at a hot spot nightclub, full of very attractive yet very bored super models in scantily clad outfits that also have laser vision. Let's face it, sex sells, but we're going to be tasteful, not tacky. All these buff tools are hitting on them, but they aren't interested and can see that they don't have condoms on them. Suddenly, three Average Joes manage to make their way in, consisting of a heavy set guy, a thin nerd, and maybe an amputee-"

"Wait a second, why an amputee?" Oscar asked, to which I turned around.

"Hey, they gotta get love, too. I remember reading an article a while ago about a polygamist with one eye, enough said. Mitch, do you think we'd get heat for it?"

He shook his head. "I don't think so. There's a Swiffer commercial that has a dad with one arm in it, so it should be fine."

"Perfect." I continued writing down the rest of the idea as I spoke. "Anyways, the models are instantly attracted to them after seeing that they have Trojans in their pockets. It could be "Trojan: Play it safe all night long." Oh, and the instrumentals of that one Christina Aguilera song would be playing through out but would lead into the chorus by the end when we show the Trojan logo. I'm trying to think of the name, it's from two years ago, my sister was just playing it around the house. Kaylee, Cynthia, do you guys know what song it is? I'm pretty sure she sang it on _The Voice._"

Everybody looked down at the two assistants at the end of the table, who seemed shocked that they were even acknowledged for something other than getting food or grabbing supplies. Kaylee and Cynthia kind of look like somebody you'd find waiting in line for a Def Leppard concert at The Whisky A Go-Go on a Tuesday night, but they cleaned up nicely and weren't always as stupid as their silicone implants and lip injections made them look.

"Uh, "Your Body"?" Cynthia squeaked. "I think?"

"I think it's "Let There Be Love"." Kaylee said, to which I smiled at her.

"Yes, thank you! That's it. So it will be the instrumentals to "Let There Be Love" and the chorus will come in at the end. This also gives me an idea for the Calvin Klein Obsession meeting in December. The commercial would be in black and white with splashes of color, a man chasing a woman throughout a party until they're on the beach, where they passionately embrace and kiss, "Do I Wanna Know?" by Arctic Monkeys will play all the while. I know that they used that song in the Bacardi Untamable Since 1862 commercial, but they didn't use the lyrics in the chorus, which will set ours apart. Any thoughts, guys?"

"I think it's solid. Rick, Shane, what do you think?" Paul asked.

Shane shrugged. "Fine, it'll work."

"They sound like winners to me." Rick nodded with a smile, which gave me a huge rush of pride.

"Now for Audi: What about a flash-mob of cars?"

"Huh?"

I started nodding, picturing the idea vividly in my head. "Yeah, yeah. A bunch of A8s stuck in rush hour traffic all simultaneously listening to the same song on the same radio station. They start jamming and then everybody gets out through the sunroofs and starts dancing on the hoods of their cars. It would be a flash mob to "Roar" by Katy Perry, and confetti would fall from the sky. The traffic would turn into an incredibly verdant jungle, we'll CGI some animals in there. Martin," I snapped my fingers and pointed at him. "Start writing down all the exotic animals you can think of, we'll split the list so we both sketch them. The slogan would be "The combination of Audi and Bose can make any traffic jam a party that'll roar to the jungle." Or, same scenario- traffic, open sunroofs, simultaneous listening- but this time at night with "A Sky Full of Stars" by Coldplay instead of "Roar" and we'd add in all these magnificent stars. That slogan would be "The combination of Audi and Bose will make you want to drive to the stars."

"Again, where is this coming from?" Shane asked, trying to challenge me.

"Right now it's between Katy Perry and Coldplay as to who will be the headlining performance of the Pepsi Super Bowl XLIX Halftime Show. After that nasty tweet about CBS and the NFL for pulling "Run This Town" from one of the openers, it's safe to say that Rhianna is out of the running for the slot. I bet that we could convince Audi to hold off airing this commercial until Super Bowl Sunday. If this is pulled off correctly, it could be shown past that, it could be shown throughout the year. They'll love it, and all they have to do is get the copyrights for the songs."

"It's kind of cool, good job, Gareth."

"Thanks."

"What the hell just happened?" Paul asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you got one phone call and you're freaking Don Draper." Morales said.

I cracked a laughing smile, choosing to remain discreet with my next statement. "Well, I guess you can say my muse worked her magic."

Shane snorted. "Yeah, that's one phrase for getting pussy that I've heard before." He and Martin burst into laughter, as did Pete and Ross. "Make sure to lick her right, Mandel." How Shane had the gall to make such a rude comment was beyond me, but I was not going to let him get away with it, especially when he was ignorant to who was on the other line. Melody might not be my official girlfriend _yet_, but we are currently dating, so it's up to me to defend her honor. I really wanted to sock him in the face, but I resorted to slamming my palm flat on the table, which brought the laughter to a halt as all eyes were on me. I raised an eyebrow at Shane, a somewhat sarcastic look on my face, before I began to speak.

"Shane, get your head out of your ass once and for all, before I shove it up there permanently. Have some respect, there are ladies present." I nodded over at the girls, who looked a little embarrassed. "Don't you realize what an incredible transition this company has made in a year, from solely printing and graphic design to being an accomplished advertising agency as well when it didn't even start out as one? We didn't get that way by talking about which chick had the biggest boobs or the tightest ass or who we were getting lucky with that night. No, we did it through dedication, perseverance, and drive. We've been on a Midas streak, and I'll be damned if that stops now after all the work that's been done to increase our recognition and put us on the map for clients. I won't let it happen, and I only see Woodbury growing from here on in.

There's eleven global TOP sponsors, better known as The Olympic Partners, that pay large sums to the International Olympic Committee to use the Olympic brand during the Winter and Summer games every four years. I want us to have six of those before the 2016 Summer games in Rio. I want commercials in every category for every GATE award show. Grammys, Academy Awards, Tonys, and Emmys. I want our ads on billboards in Time Square and Hollywood Boulevard, and I want them to be so incredible that they literally stop people in their tracks just so they can get a better look. We've come this far already, why settle for "superb" and "well done" when we can be "extraordinary" and "outstanding"? Am I the only one who sees it like this, or are you all with me?"

There was silence throughout the room, and I started to worry that perhaps I had overstepped my boundaries, that I was most likely going to be fired. It may have been on pure impulse, but in that moment, it felt necessary. To my surprise, and relief, Rick spoke up.

"Gareth is right, again. As the boss, I stand by his side and agree with his word. We can always do bigger and better, and these ideas will help us. Remember, team work is key in business development. Let's show 'em what Woodbury is made of!"

The whole room started clapping and hollering, which made me smile, as Rick shot me a wink and Shane seemed flabbergasted. This was definitely what accomplishment and success felt like, and to have the head of the company standing by my side? It just further validated the feelings.

_**AN HOUR LATER**_

_**RICK**_

"Rick, we need 'ta talk." I had no idea that Shane had followed me into my office until he violently slammed the door.

"What about, Shane? Should we talk about your inappropriate comments or your rude behavior?" I folded my arms across my chest, glaring at him, to which he scoffed. Being friends with him for nearly thirty years, I knew his moods better than anybody at the office, and right now he was seething mad.

"Fuck that shit. You're gonna let that little puissant shit speak to me like that? I'm your partner, man!"

It was so typical of Shane to never take the blame for anything, and I think he was just intimidated by Gareth because he was younger and obviously more creative. "First off, that little puissant shit, with our help, has turned this company around, which we owe him for. He didn't have the business handed to him like you and I did, he had to work his way up to the top on his own, without any help from anybody. We can all learn something from the younger generation, so take a page from his book instead of talking down to him."

While Gareth's speech may have been a bit aggressive, it was necessary. For the past few months, Shane had undergone a total mood shift and was always pissed about something, so he needed to be knocked down a peg or two. Since Gareth started dating Melody, I've noticed that he's had some of his best ideas so far, and he was even more upbeat than usual. Unfortunately, I had overheard Melody telling Lori about what happened at the park, but I also knew that she hadn't seen him in almost a week. All of this made me think back to that night, that kiss, and it killed me to think that I could be possibly be jealous. I had no reason or no right to be, I had to get it under control. Maybe I was jealous because he was younger, but I had had great times at his age, and I had a great life now. I think I'm just stressed with the workload, a vacation would be nice right about now.

"What the hell does he know? Com'on, Rick, I'm your brother! This is bull shit, plain and simple."

"He knows how to keep his damn mouth shut, for starters. What's going on with you, man? You've been acting different lately." Even though I was annoyed with him now, I was also concerned. After all, Shane is my oldest friend, and I do want what's best for him.

He shook his head, clearly ticked off. "Nothing, man. Whatever, do what you want. It's fine." Shane walked off, and I couldn't help but wonder what the hell had happened that he had flipped such a switch.

_**Saturday Night, 7:00 PM**_

_**GARETH**_

"Tell me again why you dragged me to this?"

"I told you why. Melody has a nephew your age and she thought you two would hit it off."

My sister Sophia folded her arms across her chest and huffed. "I'm missing Summer Lintz' party for this?!"

"Oh, come on. Don't be such a downer. Carl is a cool kid, you'll like him. Besides, The Moms said you had to go, they don't want you going to a high school house party with no parents, and neither do I."

"Whatever, but I'm _not _going to have fun." Sophia was usually very sweet and quiet, but lately she had been on what my brother called a "bitch trip". I blame puberty, but I also empathized with her. High school is one of the most confusing, awkward, and troubling times an individual can go through, you're being transformed from the person you were to the person you'll be in adulthood. Not just mentally, but physically as well.

At 5'8, Sophia was only an inch shorter than Alex, as well as being a little gangly, which she took drastic measures to get under control, improving her posture and practicing her walk since she wanted to get into modeling. In general, Sophia was keeping herself busy with the equestrian club, art club, and student government, as well as recently making the cheerleading squad. Hopefully, she would take my advice and also focus on her grades instead of boys and parties and shopping.

"Put a sock in it, Sof. Aren't you the least bit curious about Gareth's new girlfriend?" Alex asked from the front seat. Upon Melody's request, I was bringing Sophia, along with Alex and my best friend Al.

"I know I am." Albert added.

Albert Papac was the first friend I made when I moved to L.A., he helped me find the houses for my family and the one Theresa and I moved into when we got engaged. Al was a yuppie like myself, a successful realtor at Sotheby's who was in the five percentile of top sellers for L.A., we also shared a love for the Indiana Jones movie series and C*SPAN. He had tried to fix me up after I called things off with Theresa, but I wasn't interested. I hoped he wouldn't try to hit on Melody. Albert had a pretty big ego because of his success and since he appeared on _Million Dollar Listing_, he thinks that he can get any chick he wants. Needless to say, him and Martin get along pretty well. Out of respect for Melody, I did not invite Martin with us tonight. When things got more serious, I was going to have to sit him down for a chat about his antics towards her.

"You guys, stop. She's not my girlfriend."

"Gare Bear, you've been going out with her every single night since school started!" Sophia piped up, which made Alex and Albert laugh as I rolled my eyes.

"I told you _never _to call me Gare Bear, and it hasn't been every night, it just seems like it. We haven't discussed making things official yet, but God, do I want to. You only come across a girl like Melody once in a solar eclipse."

"Hmm, you're right. It's not Facebook official, so it doesn't count."

"There's more to life than Facebook, Sophia."

"Whatever." She resumed her texting as Albert spoke up next.

"I just don't get how you can be with her this long when you haven't even told her about-"

"We're here." I parked in front of Rick's house, taking the key out of the ignition as I started pointing at everybody. "Albert, don't make an ass out of yourself by hitting on all the chicks, especially the lesbians. Not only will they kick your ass, they'll cut it off and hand it to you. Sophia, don't be rude and texting on your phone all night. Alex, don't talk like you're from the South. Got it?" I loved the three of them, but they all had traits that made them socially awkward.

"You got it, dude." Alex said.

"Alright." We all got out of the car and walked up the curved steps to the front door. As I rang the bell, my mind began to wander. Melody was the first girl that I was introducing to my family since Theresa, and now she wasn't even meeting them all at once. What would Alex and Sophia think of her, and what would she think of them?

I was a little surprised to see Glenn opening the door. "Hey, buddy! Glad you could make it!" He pulled me in for a pound hug as we walked in, which I reciprocated, and I noticed he was a little drunk. We had been texting a lot since we met and became fast friends, although I'm going to have to teach him a thing or two about racquet-ball. I liked Glenn because he was laid back, smart, and a great listener, I felt like we were able to talk about pretty much anything.

"What's up, man? Where's Melody?" I looked around, noticing that the house was a little packed for a movie night. "Fancy" by Iggy Azalea featuring Charli XCX was blaring from Pandora on the Smart TV in the family room, where Maggie and Sasha were behind the bar mixing drinks as Alisha and Stefon were on top of the bar dancing while Tara, Noah, and Beth watched from the couch. "It's a little crazy in here, don't you think?"

"Kind of, we're just goofing off until everybody else gets here. We're waiting on Daryl and Rosita. Melody is in the kitchen ordering the pizzas."

"Cool, I'll go get her. Glenn, this is my brother Alex, my sister Sophia, and my best friend Albert."

"Nice to meet you all! You guys want a drink?" Glenn asked as he took a swig of his Coors Light Summer Brew.

"Yeah, sure." Alex replied as they all followed him into the family room while I made my way into the kitchen. Melody had her back to me, perched up on the counter top by the stove and refrigerator as she talked on the phone, wearing a turquoise blue terry cloth Juicy Couture outfit. Even though I couldn't see the front of her, I already knew she looked absolutely adorable and sexy, she always did. With a smile, I decided to surprise her.

"Alright, I'll see you in forty five minutes. Thanks so much, bye bye."

I stood behind Melody and covered her eyes as she hung up the phone. "Guess who?" On impulse, I leaned in and nibbled her earlobe as I could feel her face break out into a smile and she started giggling.

"Well, I don't know many people that want to nibble my earlobe, so I'm going to guess it's Seth McFarlane?"

"Seth McFarlane? Really?" I laughingly asked.

She nodded. "Yep, I think he's sexy… but not as sexy as I think you are, Gareth." Melody swiveled around, smile still intact as she took my hands off her eyes and intertwined our fingers, her legs dangling over the countertop. "Hey, Hot Lips."

"Hey yourself, Honey Pie." I noticed that the familiar pink tint was in her cheeks again, which I found undeniably cute, and seeing her smile made my heart beat go faster. "I missed you, Melody."

"I missed you, too." Melody leaned forward, both of us smiling. "Did you just get here?"

"Mmhmm. Me, Alex, Sophia, and my best friend Albert."

"I can't wait to meet them. You look good, Gareth. Really good."

"So do you."

We spent a minute just kind of staring, our foreheads pressed together and our lips only inches apart.

"Alright, which one of us is going to do this first?"

I laughed. "I don't know, I figured you would, seems like you like to be in control."

"Apparently so, my therapist said the exact same thing. What he doesn't know is that I also like to be dominated, too. I consider myself an even split."

"Well, that's interesting. I'll definitely make a note-."

She cut me off, twisting the front of my shirt in her hand as she pressed her lips firmly against mine, her free hand on the back of my neck. Her coconut lotion and cupcake flavored chapstick enticed my senses, leaving me absolutely intoxicated for this beautiful creature. I brought Melody to the edge, my hands gripping her thighs as I laid her down on the countertop, she wrapped her legs tightly around my waist and her arms around my neck to pull me in closer.

I've never made out with anybody leaned over/on a countertop, but there's a first for everything. I couldn't help myself as my hands traveled up from her thighs to her breasts and began to fondle them, both of us moaning with my arousal pressed up against her as she lightly grabbed fistfuls of my hair. Melody nibbled on my lip, which she knew turned me on like no other, my thumbs began rolling in circles on either side of her pelvis, which I could feel was getting her turned on as well. What I would give to send everybody home, carry Melody up the stairs, lock the bedroom door, and make love to her all night long. My desires were burning up, but I wasn't going to coerce her and demand sex now for my own needs. When it finally happens, I want it to be gratifying for both of us.

"Save some for me, dude."

We looked over to see Albert smirking at us. Melody gasped, shooting up in a panic so quickly that she fell off the counter. Luckily, I was able to catch her in time, but not all the way, her legs were between one arm and her back was leaning on the other arm, as I heard Albert snickering. The front of her pants clung to my arm, which meant that she was turned on, and I smiled to myself.

"Are you ok, Melody?"

She nodded. "Mmhmm. It seems like you're always around whenever I need a catch."

"Ha, seems like it." I grinned, setting her down. "Melody, this is Albert Papac."

"Hi, nice to meet you." Melody brushed herself off and walked over, giving Albert a hug.

"The pleasure is all mine, Melody, just call me Al." He stared at me with a smirk as he returned the hug, wriggling his eyebrows, to which I gave him a slightly menacing look as a warning to back off, which he did. "Maggie sent me to get ice."

Melody nodded behind her. "It's in the freezer, second door. Glad you could make it." She turned around and walked over, grabbing my hand with a big smile on her face as she led us out of the kitchen. "Come on, Gareth. I want to meet Alex and Sophia. See you inside, Al."

I glanced over my shoulder with a bemused smirk at Albert, and I knew he was feeling defeated that Melody didn't fall for his charm. Then again, most women don't.

"He seems nice." Melody said as we walked into the family room, to which I shrugged.

"Meh, he's cool. Kind of cocky at times, but everybody warms up to him at some point or another." I glanced over to see my siblings on the edge of the coffee table talking to Carl and his friend Patrick, whom I've met before. "Alex, Sofie." I whistled, motioning them over. When Sophia looked at Melody, she let out some sort of a gasp squeal.

"OH! EM! GEE! DELILAH DALTREY!" She ran over with a shocked look on her face. "Gare Bear, you didn't tell me you knew THE Delilah Daltrey!"

I felt my face heat up. "I told you not to call me that." I mumbled under my breath before speaking normally again. "And I don't. This isn't Delilah, this is Melody Silverstone. Melody, this is my younger brother Alex and my sister Sophia."

Melody started laughing. "It's ok, it would not be the first time that somebody thought I was her. Hi and welcome, it's so nice to meet you both!" She hugged them both.

"We've heard a lot about you, Melody." Alex said.

"Oh? All good, I hope." Melody elbowed me and smiled.

"Of course. Why wouldn't they be?"

"Tell me something, if a light sleeper sleeps with a light on, does a hard sleeper sleep with a hard on?"

We all looked over to see who was obviously Daryl and Rosita walk into the room with Glenn behind them. They both looked pretty much the same as they did on TV, but I noticed Melody immediately lit up when she saw them.

"No, cuz it's "Dick's on with the light on"! Hiii!" She walked over to greet them, and Alex shot me a look.

"Dude, is that who I think it is?"

"Yep."

"He's got his hands on your woman! Look!"

I knew he was right, and I felt a twinge of jealousy at how Daryl hugged her. This wasn't a normal hug, his hands were literally just above her ass as he picked her up, making her laugh before turning her around on his back and making his way over to me.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the famous Garrett." He looked at me with something of a smirk, but I wasn't intimidated.

"It's Gareth, actually, and you must be Daryl. Great job in that Darren Aranofsky movie." I stuck my hand out, figuring that killing him with kindness would be the safest bet, because I really was starting to get paranoid that something was going on between the two of them. Melody wouldn't do that to me, right?

"Sure am. Hope you're being good to my sweet bottom." He set Melody down and smacked her on the butt, and that was when my frustration really went through the roof.

"Dar-yl! Quit kidding around."

"Hi, I'm Rosita, but you can call me "Senorita Caliente"." She stepped forward, flipping her hair back and sticking her chest out before giving me a hug with her boobs up against me.

"Uh, hi." Martin thought she was hot, he even had her as his screensaver on his computer at work, but I was starting to feel uncomfortable. Rosita pulled back and smiled.

"My, my, Melody. He sure is cute. I might have to steal him for myself, or we can share. Would you like that, Gareth? Being shared?" She licked her lips seductively. I understand the appeal with threesomes and why they're so popular, but they aren't for me. I'd end up thinking of my moms, and they are the last thing I want to be thinking about when I'm with a woman in bed.

"I'm actually a one woman kind of man, sorry to disappoint."

"Rosita, cool it, girlfriend. Not everybody knows when you're joking, or you, Daryl." Melody stuck her tongue out as she took me by the hand and dragged me away from Rosita, which made me feel a little less anxious.

"Who says I was joking? You're both super sexy, I can't help but be turned on. Think about it, Gareth." Rosita winked at me before her and Daryl walked away.

"She's interesting."

"Ha, yeah, that's one word for her. Listen, can I talk to you in private for a moment?" Melody looked up and gripped my hand, those gorgeous eyes penetrating my soul.

I nodded. "Yes, no problem. There's some stuff I want to talk to you about as well."

"Alright, cool. Hey, Noah? Can you start the movie?"

"Sure, which one? _American Hustle_ or _The Wolf of Wall Street_?"

"I thought we were watching _Dallas Buyers Club_?" Beth asked.

"I was joking about that. The night is young, let's do both! Start off with _The Wolf of Wall Street_."

"Coolio, you got it."

"We'll be right back." Melody led me out of the room and towards the stairs.

"Someone's about to get it on! Woo- EE!"

"Save some for me, Mamacita!"

"Get in line, I already called dibs on that hot ass!"

"Oh, put a sock in it, you guys!" Melody flipped everybody off, to which they laughed, as I followed her up the stairs. At this point, I really had no idea what we had to talk about, which meant that I didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing.


	12. Show The Cards

**Hi everybody! Today is the one year anniversary of _Forever Rising Phoenix! _I can't believe it's been a whole year, it feels like yesterday I was coming up with the idea, and for _Stubborn Love_ as well! Sorry if it seemed like this chapter dragged on, I just wanted to capture the moment the best I could. Dave was the one in the bar in the episode "Nebraska" from Season 2.**

**I wanna give a special shout out to my beta reader texasbelle91, as well as DarylDixon'sgirl1985, He-Who-Shall-Live, Hey01ig, Lego Kid At Heart, and SilverSun09. Please check out their stories, because they are freaking awesome!**

_**WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT!**_

_**Chapter Twelve: Show The Cards**_

"Are you ok?" Melody asked as she closed the door to her room.

"Huh? Yes, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" I grabbed her yin and yang Chinese healing balls off the dresser and started rolling them around. Whenever I had something on my mind, I would get fidgety and at times had to have something to set my focus at ease in order to approach it head on. This instance was one of those times. How was I going to tell the girl I've fallen for that I don't like how she was just man handled right in front of me?

"Is something wrong? You seem kind of tense and disoriented." She put her hands on my face, looking up at me with concern in her eyes. "You can tell me. Did I do something?"

I heavily sighed, feeling bad that my change in demeanor was so obvious and that she felt like it was her fault. It wasn't intentional, but my emotions were bubbling to the surface, I couldn't help but blurt out what was on my mind.

"Is there something going on with you and Daryl?"

Melody scrunched up her eyebrows in confusion and stepped back. "What? No! Did you seriously just ask me that?"

I turned around, looking at all the pictures throughout the years that she had in her room. There were some with her family, Lori holding Melody as a baby, the two of them at Disneyland with their mom when Melody was six, Lori was eighteen, and Rick was twenty, a lot with her and Lori, the two of them with Charlotte, Melody and Carl making silly faces, and the picture that Rick had in his office. A lot were with her friends, Melody and Beth covered head to toe in multiple colors of paint, with Tara at one of the high school pep rallies decked out in their class colors and eye black war paint, a rave with Maggie, Stefon, and Sasha, but there were two pictures in particular that caught my eye.

The first one was of her and Aiden at a party their senior year, I recognized it as her profile picture from Facebook. He was smirking and she must have been talking, because her mouth was slightly open, and they both had an arm wrapped around each other. They both looked like they were having fun and Melody was happy.

The second was a strip of four pictures that Melody and I had taken in an old school photo booth at the pier the night of our first date, with us kissing in the last one. I felt my heart smile that she had the strip amongst the people that mattered in her life. Maybe there was something in the cards for us after all, but I had to speak my mind, too.

"How could you ask me that? Do you not trust me, Gareth?"

"Of course I do." I turned around, but I still couldn't look at her. "You know how much I like you, Melody. I like you a lot and care about you deeply. What I'm about to say is meant to be sincere and not come off as controlling. I didn't pay much attention to Albert because that's how he always is with chicks."

"I think your friend Albert thinks he's Barney Stinson or something."

We both got a chuckle out of her comparison, it was definitely a tiny relief I needed at the moment. "You're spot on with that. Anyways, it wasn't him. It was the way that Daryl greeted you kind of irked me, and I… Well, I…" I ran a hand through my hair, trying to figure out how to word this delicately and not come off looking like either a complete nutcase or a first class tool.

"Yes? What is it? I'm listening." I could hear the concern in her voice so clearly. WHY was I having a hard time spitting the words out? I never get this tongue-tied.

"I didn't like it, ok?" I gazed into her eyes and she jumped a little at the assertive tone of my voice, which made me take a step back. "Sorry, I didn't mean to get so excited. I'm trying to say that I didn't like it because it wasn't me. Granted, I wouldn't be grabbing you like that in public, but I don't want him to do it. I kind of want to be the only one that gets to touch you like that."

"Are you saying-"

"Uh huh." I nodded, all of a sudden feeling like an awkward teenage boy who just told the most popular girl in school that he wanted her. Maybe in my attempt to be honest, I had been way too forward, she was probably scared off for good now. I should have known better. Why do dating and relationships and love have to be so complicated? Melody walked forward, taking the Chinese healing balls and putting them back on the dresser before holding my hand. When I finally looked in her eyes again, I noticed instead of seeming creeped out, she was smiling sweetly.

_**MELODY**_

Although I wouldn't dare admit this, I was actually touched by Gareth's declaration. He wasn't afraid to admit how he really felt, which seemed to be kind of jealous and annoyed yet protective. My mom always told me a little bit of jealousy was good, because it showed that the person cared about you enough to reach that extent of emotion.

"Gareth, honey. You have nothing to worry about. Do you really think I'd be dating somebody else when I was with you? No way in hell!"

"Yeah, but what about Daryl?"

"What about him? They were clowning around earlier. Honestly, I think they were trying to test you or something, I have no idea. Rosita is always like that, both of them are, actually. It's kind of what happens when you work in the porn business, you think everybody wants to sleep with you. I love them both to death, but I wouldn't sleep with either one of them, ever. The only person I want in me is you." I looked at him to see a raised eyebrow and an amused smirk on his face, and felt my eyes widen when I realized what I said.

_**Fucking idiot!**_

Without thinking, I slapped my palm to my forehead and instantly regretted it. "Ow... Not a smart move, Melody. Not a smart move at all." I walked over and sat down on my bed, propping my knees up and burying my head in them, too uncomfortable to look at him. "I swear, it's like sometimes I let whatever is in my head fly straight out of my mouth without any thought what so ever."

The next thing I felt was Gareth sitting down on the bed and lifting my chin up. "You don't have anything to be embarrassed about."

"Yes, I do. Like the other night at the park. The reason why I cancelled our plans and have been kind of distant is exactly that. I was embarrassed because I came on way too strong and I was worried that you'd think I was really slutty or something. Plus, I don't normally swallow. Except then there's a part of me saying I shouldn't be embarrassed, because I like you and I was showing it." I heavily sighed, fully lying down on the bed. "I'm an idiot."

"No, you're not." Gareth laid down next to me, his hand cupping my cheek. "You're incredible, Melody, and I didn't think you were coming on too strong or being slutty. Sorry that I didn't give you any warning, it had been a while and you were so good that I was just as surprised as you when it happened. Regardless, I liked it a lot, actually, because you were showing me more of who you really are, and you shouldn't be afraid of that. I want to know all there is to know about you, Melody." He smiled as his fingers began making zigzag patterns down my body, stopping at my lower stomach. "Is this your tattoo?"

I nodded. "Mmhmm. One of them, anyway. I have two. Go ahead, take a look."

Gareth pushed up my tank top to the bottom band of my jacket and pulled the top of my pants down to right above my pelvis, where the two tiny tattoos were. Even though it was pretty dark in my room, I was praying that he wouldn't see the unfortunate stretch marks from my weight gain. Luckily, today had been a day where they were hardly visible, but I was still self-conscious.

"I got this one first, Lori and I have the same one." I pointed to the purple and blue butterfly on the left side of my stomach. "We've both always had a thing for butterflies, as well as being a bit rebellious. Even though it's against our religion, we wanted something that symbolized our bond of sisterhood. It didn't hurt that badly, but when we were done I told her that it would look stupid to only have a tattoo on one side of our stomach, so we got another one." I then pointed at the second tattoo on the right side of my stomach, which was two eight music notes with the tails intertwined, making an "M" in black with a pink outline. "Something simple, so I got this and she got a cursive "L"."

He started making invisible lines on my stomach with his finger, which left me feeling tingly all over. "They're cute, I like them. Do you want to get anymore?"

"No. What about you? Any other tattoos besides the one or any piercings?"

"Actually, I've been meaning to tell you about how I have the tip of my tongue pierced. I wear it on weekends, never at the office, but I haven't put it back in because I didn't know if you'd be comfortable with it or not."

I've always had a thing for bad boys, it's probably why I've ended up with such idiots, but Gareth had a few bad boy elements, with the tattoo and now the piercing. He keeps getting sexier as the days go by. "Really? On the contrary, I think it's kind of hot, I've always been curious to know what it felt like to kiss somebody with a tongue piercing. Wear it next time?"

"Sure thing." Gareth looked up at me, smiling with his eyes before narrowing them as his hand boldly slipped down the front of my pants, and I saw the slightest smirk when he discovered I wasn't wearing any panties. "You like to go commando, huh?"

I nodded, knowing my face was heating up as I suddenly felt very timid and a little vulnerable. "Uh huh." There was no way I'd be telling him the real reason why I was going commando was due to being self conscious of how my underwear would make bulges appear. "Gareth, I-"

He silenced me with a kiss as his hand went even lower and his fingers teased me. "Mmm, Melody, you're so wet. I knew it from earlier." Gareth growled into my ear before nipping my earlobe and neck.

"But-"

"Now it's my turn to satisfy and take care of you, just like you did for me. I want to be the first one to make you experience a real orgasm." The tone of his voice was husky as his long fingers stroked my lower lips before completely entering, which made me gasp and grab onto his shoulders, I could feel my stomach begin to coil as I took enjoyment in this feeling. "And so tight."

We should stop, I knew that much. There's a full house of people downstairs watching Leonardo DiCaprio snort blow off of a hooker's ass, but I lost myself in the dance of his fingers inside me, moving in a smooth and rhythmic pattern. While I knew we should stop, I didn't want him to. I felt so small and un-experienced in Gareth's arms, but I wanted him to make me feel what others had failed at achieving. So I let him continue, wrapping my hands around the back of his neck and kissing him to qualm my nerves. After a few minutes, Gareth pulled away, gazing down on me with a darkened look in his eyes.

"Melody, do you have any idea what you do to me or how much you turn me on?"

I shook my head. "N-no." My response only made him go deeper and more swiftly. He must have been able to tell I was being so reserved, so he kissed me before leaning into my ear, continuing to probe inside with his proficient fingers.

"I want to take off all your clothes and kiss every square inch of your sexy body, to taste and suckle your sweet honey and beautiful breasts, to caress your velvety skin." His free hand hastily unzipped my jacket and alternated between breasts, groping and pinching, before pulling me against him, his hardened groin firmly poking into my backside. "After that, I'm going to make love to you like a real man should, sweet and tender. The guys you were with before didn't know what the hell they were doing, but I do. I'm going to be the one to bring you to the stars, Melody, to awaken the passion within. You turn me on very much, and when you decide that you're ready, it'll be unforgettable. I want to fuck you so badly."

Normally, this kind of talk would have left me very upset. From Gareth, it was turning me on. It was ok to say those kinds and get excited hearing them, it depends on the person. Besides, no man has ever said they wanted to make love to me, it was either "I wanna fuck the shit out of your pussy." Or "I want to bang you senseless.". Maybe Gareth was a romantic or he had the utmost respect for me. I wasn't offended when he said he wanted to fuck me, either, because right now, I'm feeling the exact same way.

I grabbed him by the face until he was on top and kissed him fervently, which he reciprocated as the speed of his fingers increased. Gareth was putting my needs before his, making me feel how a real woman should, I wasn't feeling like some dirty whore like Shane or a cum bucket like Randall. My whole body was tensing up and my thoughts were fogged by lust, drowning out the sounds of anything that wasn't in the bedroom, my hands moving from grabbing his hair to twisting the back of his shirt as my legs started moving around the bed before crossing them, trapping Gareth's hand inside my pants.

"I think-"

"That's it, you're almost there, I can feel it. Come for me, baby. You can do it, I know you want to." We kissed again as I moaned into his mouth, panting against his lips, holding onto to his shoulders because I felt like I would float away if I didn't. A new kind of electricity surged throughout my entire body, begging for liberation into nirvana. I knew that this was what an authentic orgasm is supposed to feel like, and I was so ready for it.

"Mmm, Gareth-"

"Melody?"

_**"BETH?!"**_

A knocking at the door disrupted us and my pupils dilated as Gareth's movements came to an unfortunate halt.

"What is it, w-what happened?" I panted out, trying my best to sound normal but knowing Beth was probably aware of the event she had overheard from the other side of the door.

"Tony's Pizza just arrived and the delivery boy needs to be paid. Glenn put the pizzas in the kitchen, everybody is digging in."

"Fuck." With the erotic moment that Gareth and I had been sharing, I completely lost track of the time and forgot about that I had ordered pizzas. How could I remember anything at all when the only thing on my mind at that moment consisted of ripping my boyfriend's clothes off? Wait, _is_ he even my boyfriend yet? "Uh, tell him I'll be right there."

"Ok."

I looked up at Gareth, we were both visibly disappointed. "Jeez, that was close. Too bad it ended so soon. I'm sorry."

He exhaled heavily. "So am I. You were so close, I was getting really turned on watching you and knowing that I was the one bringing you to that kind of high."

I blushed, a combination of being hot and bothered and from still feeling a little embarrassed. "T-thanks. We really don't have any luck when it comes to this, do we?"

"Ha, no, apparently we don't. It's only been the second time, it won't always be like this, I promise."

"Let's hope so."

We sat up, fixing our hair and clothes, even though I'm sure everybody else would be able to tell that we had messed around.

"I actually ordered some lambskin condoms the other day for when you're ready." Gareth got off the bed, standing in front of me as he fixed his hair.

"You did?" I asked as I sat on my knees, zipping my jacket up, feeling so touched that even after what had transpired, he still wasn't pressuring me to sleep with him.

"Yes, I did."

"Did you mean what you said, you know, during…" I looked away, instantly regretting the words that came out of my mouth, knowing I sounded like some desperate chick.

Gareth put his hand on my face, stroking my cheek with his thumb. "Every single word, Melody."

I'm not sure if it was his honesty, his kindness, or his allure, but in that moment my feelings for Gareth were stronger than they had been this whole month. I leaned in, putting my hands on Gareth's face and giving him an incredibly amorous kiss, letting it linger just a little bit. My forehead rested against his as our lip lock ended and we simultaneously smiled at each other.

"I'm glad you meant it, because I wouldn't want to experience it with anybody else other than you." With a flirtatious wink, I twirled off the bed and walked off, purposely sashaying like the world was my own little runway. Being with Gareth always left me on top of the world, my happiness levels were higher than could be counted for, and every little thing further solidified the love that was blossoming.

What scared me was that if I didn't get it together, I may lose him. Even though my feelings were so strong, I was still waiting for something about him to come to the light. Why can't I convince myself that I deserved a good guy, like Beth said? When I glanced over my shoulder, I saw Gareth was fixated on my ass. "Come on, sexy boy. Everybody's waiting on us."

_**GARETH**_

"Alright, I'm coming." I walked over and grabbed Melody's hand as we proceeded out of her room. Even though our mini tryst was unfortunately interrupted, I was still glad it happened. The more time we spent together, the more in love I fell. Most people would say that it was too soon, that it's only been nine months since Theresa and I split up after seven years, that I needed time. To me, it didn't matter whether it's only been almost two months or if it's been two decades, I know how I feel and I have a good instinct on how Melody was feeling, too. Yes, I might be anxious to take it further, except it was important that we were both on the same page, and I'm going to ride it out for however long it takes, but I couldn't wait until she was officially my girl.

"By the way, I came up with the perfect costume for you for the Monster Mash Bash." Melody said as we turned the hall to the second floor staircase.

"Oh, yeah? Lay it on me."

"Ok, it's kind of stupid and maybe overdone, but I was thinking Tom Cruise from _Risky Business_, the "Old Time Rock n' Roll" outfit. All you need is a pink button up shirt, white socks, a pair of black Ray Bans, and white briefs. You've already got the hair, and you wouldn't be expected to do the dance. What do you think?"

The smile that she always put on my face broadened, for this girl was too cute. "That movie is one of my favorites. I think your idea is perfect and I love it." One day, I'd actually be able to end a sentence with "I love you". "What's your costume going to be?"

"I'm in between a couple, Rosita has costumes from Forplay on loan for me. Why don't I take some selfies and send them to you so you can tell me what you think?"

"You wanna send me your sexy selfies? What would Daryl say?" I smirked, to which she rolled her eyes and lightly slapped my arm.

"Shuty uppy, he wishes I'd send him my selfies, he just won't admit it." We walked down the first floor staircase, seeing the pizza boy standing by the door. "Hi! Sorry about that, I completely lost track of the time."

"Oh, don't worry. I had no problem waiting." He smiled, immediately checking out Melody's chest. This guy must have been in his late twenties or early thirties and a couple inches shorter than me, with naturally spiked brown hair, a Bart Simpson looking face, and a name tag reading _Dave._ "Six pizzas, that'll be $50.75."

"Alright." Melody reached into her pocket, but I was quicker with pulling out my wallet.

"Here, let me get it."

"What? Gareth, no. I couldn't let you do that."

I shook my head. "No, it's fine. I've got it, babe. Go be with your friends and I'll take care of this. Besides, I'm the reason why we weren't down here sooner." Melody blushed at my sly wink, and I knew she was thinking about what happened in her bedroom.

"Melody, this movie is insane! Like oh my Gianni Versace!" Stefon shouted from the family room.

"Titties, titties, full frontal titties!" Tara exclaimed.

"I know, right? Leo totally should have won the Oscar!" Melody looked up at me. "Alright, fine, if you insist. I owe you one though."

"You don't owe me anything. It's my pleasure."

"Well, thank you, sugar pie honeybunch." She leaned up and gave me a kiss on the cheek before sauntering off. I turned around to see Dave staring at her ass.

"$50.75 you said?"

He shook his head out of the trance. "Huh? Yeah, $50.75. Damn, buddy! Your woman's got a nice little body on her. Those curves! I'd never let her go if I were you."

I glared him down, how could a total stranger make a comment like that, in mixed company nonetheless? I swear, etiquette seemed to be out of the window thanks to society's embrace of brutal honesty. "Keep the change." I handed him the bill before opening the door and motioned him out with my hand. "Have a good night."

Dave turned around, staring at me with a shit eating grin as I closed the door. "Dude, this is a $100 bill! Thanks!"

"Yeah, take care."

I heavily sighed as I walked back into the family room and sat down next to Melody on the couch. What made this situation different is that she didn't realize what an effect she had on the male sex. Maybe it was because of the way she walks or how sometimes her voice is sugary sweet or her overall bubbly personality when she first meets somebody, but they were drawn to her. I assumed that she was oblivious or just chose to ignore it, but what concerned me is that I think Melody sees a different version of herself than what the rest of the world sees, which was a truly striking girl. She looked over with a smile as she snuggled up to me.

"How are you doing, you're good?"

I returned the smile as I wrapped my arm around her waist. "I'm great. How are you?" All it took was one smile and I was sure that no other guy stood a chance, that the only one she had eyes for was me.

"I'm fantastic." Melody gave me a kiss on the cheek as she rested her head on my shoulder and wrapped her arms around me while we watched the suaveness of Leonardo Dicaprio.

_**TWO AND A HALF HOURS LATER**_

"That was a freaking crazy intense rollercoaster of sex, drugs, money, and the high life!" Glenn said the credits rolled.

"Hey, hey, hey. With the exception of the scamming part, that pretty much _is_ my life." Daryl boasted with a smirk. "But I'm not as crazy. "

"I'd tap that Margo Robbie from here to New Zealand." Albert joined in.

"Ok, enough about the chicks. It was an awesome movie and Leo should have won, but like I've said, I'm sure it was neck and neck between him and Matthew Mcconaughey for Best Actor and Jonah Hill and Jared Leto for Best Supporting. It was a tough category, but Matthew and Jared sacrificed more physically. Now, it's time for another movie that got robbed at this year's Oscars: _American Hustle_!" Melody clapped excitedly as she switched the DVDS.

"Don't do anything yet, hun. I've gotta drown the hound." Daryl got up and walked around the couch, which I decided was the perfect time to talk to him about what happened earlier. Waiting outside the bathroom door, I figured I'd approach him with the utmost respect. We're both grown men, it should be handled in a mature manner, there's no need for things to get ugly.

Daryl opened the door, a little surprised to see me, but shrugged it off. "Hey, dude. It's all yours."

"Thanks, but I actually came here to talk to you."

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow before leaning back against the wall and crossing his arms over his chest. "Go ahead, I'm all ears."

"Well, I was wondering if you could do me a favor?"

"Depends. Watcha' asking for?"

I was avoiding running a hand through my hair, which was a nervous habit of mine. "Well, I know that Melody and I haven't been dating for that long, but we've gotten pretty close if you get what I mean, and I'm hoping to make it official. We both know she's pretty, a real looker, which could sometimes result in unwanted attention, especially with all the creeps in that industry. No offence."

He shook his head. "None taken."

"What I'm trying to say is watch out for Melody, will ya? I won't always be around, but if a guy goes after her, just watch out if you know what I mean?"

Daryl was hesitant at first, but then started nodding with a smile. "Alright, I can do that for ya, Gareth. About earlier, I was messing around, but I get the message. You're good people, man." He extended his hand out to me, which I shook with a smile.

"Thanks, I try. So are you."

"Don't break her heart or I'll break your face."

"Ha, I wouldn't dare." We laughed as he walked off. I felt a lot better after speaking with Daryl, I think he gets the point. Things were handled in a civilized manner without getting physical, exactly how it should have been.

_**2:00 AM**_

"We should probably be going, it's after two."

The movie had ended about an hour and a half ago, and people had left little by little until it was only me, Alex, Sophia, and Albert with Melody, Carl, and Patrick. It had been a really great night, filled with laughs and fun. My siblings had even warmed up, especially Sophia to Carl, I could tell there was a little love connection going on there.

"I completely lost track of the time!" Melody said as we got up and walked to the door. "Thanks so much for coming tonight, it was really nice meeting you."

"Yeah, it was fun. It's great to put a name to the face." Albert said as he gave Melody a hug good bye.

"Likewise, Barney Stinson."

"Huh?"

Melody started giggling into my arm. "Nothing, nothing." I could tell she was tired, she could barely keep her eyes open and sounded a little drowsy.

"Bye, Melody, I had an awesome time." Sophia said as she stepped forward.

"Bye, sweetheart." Melody gave her a huge hug, then Alex. "I loved meeting you, and you too, Alex. You really lucked out having such a fantastic brother." She looked over at me and smiled.

"Yeah, we know. Sometimes he's a gigantic pain in the ass, but we love him anyway." Alex said, which made me raise an eyebrow.

"Likewise, little brother."

"Sophia, you come back here anytime and I'll take your head shots, a whole photo shoot, free of charge. I took Maggie's and they came out beautifully." Melody smiled as she opened the door for us.

"Oh, my god, really?! That would be totally amazing! I can't wait! I'm already thinking of outfits to wear! Bye, Carl. Bye, Patrick." Sophia did a girly wave, making them blush.

"B-bye."

"See you around."

"Night, Gareth." Carl and I high fived each other as he followed Patrick up the stairs.

"Night, dudes." I turned to my siblings and Albert. "Can you give us a minute? Wait for me in the car?" I tossed Alex my keys.

"Sure thing, dude. Gotta get one last tug for the evening." He started bursting into moronic laughter, as did Melody, but I was mortified.

"Alex!" I slapped him upside the head.

"What?!"

"You _know_ what."

"He's just saying what we're all thinking. Night, Melody." Albert walked out with Sophia and Alex as I stayed behind with Melody on the front step.

"I'm really, really glad you came here tonight. I wish we could pick up where we left off in my room though." She gazed at me with a wink and a smile, which I returned, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Me, too, for both of those. Don't worry, one day, it'll happen."

"I know." Melody started blinking her eyes, trying to stay awake as she giggled.

"You should get some sleep, hun, you can barely keep your eyes open."

"Alright, alright, alright. Don't I at least get a kiss good night, hot stuff?" Melody flipped her hair back and started kissing my neck, wrapping her arms around my shoulders as I felt invigorated by her touch all over again.

"Of course you can." I leaned in, my arm snaking around her waist as our lips united for one last kiss of the night. She pressed herself into me further, backing us up against one of the front porch columns, she still tasted like her cupcake chapstick. My hands moved up from her waist to her cheeks, deepening the kiss as her fingers tangled in my hair, pulling me in for a halfway dip. Our tongues dancing leisurely in each other's mouths, trying to savor the kiss for as long as we possibly could, our hands moving all over for one final touch. If Melody asked me to stay the night right now, I'd tell Alex to drive off without giving it a second thought, even though I don't let anybody drive my car except me.

"Gareth, let's go!"

We were interrupted by Albert shouting from the front seat.

"Urgh, I knew I should have come without the kids." I groaned, to which Melody laughed.

"It's ok, I get what it's like. That was really nice though. Call me later?"

I nodded, stepping off the front step. "You've got it, sweetheart. Until then."

We leaned in once more, kissing each other repeatedly before elongating it. I gripped her sides when she started sucking on my lip and her hands moved to-

_**"GARE BEAR! NOW!"**_

I turned around in frustration. "ALRIGHT!"

"I'm sorry, it's my fault."

"No, it's not. Well, maybe. You're too damn good of a kisser."

"Same for you, stud. Oh, and you know about what you said earlier?"

"Yeah…?" I raised a curious eyebrow, to which she smiled.

"What you want, I want it to, but the other way around, if you get what I mean."

"Definitely." We had said it so many words, but it was obvious that there was nobody else in the picture, and that feeling was fantastic.

"Good night… again."

"Sweet dreams." I gave her a quick peck before turning around.

"Now, get out of here." She smacked me on the butt, to which I turned around to see her smirking.

"Feisty now, are we?"

"Mmhmm. Bye, baby."

"Bye."

I watched until her smiling face disappeared behind the closed door and walked to my car. Once I was inside, I glared at everybody.

"Je-sus Christ! What the hell was wrong with you guys?!"

Albert shrugged as I started the car. "Nothing, we weren't in the mood to watch the sex show you two were trying to have."

"No, we weren't."

"Schyeah, you were. Gareth, seriously, you and Melody are all over each other to the point where I've run out of similes to describe it. White on rice, fat kid on cake, Lebron on a basketball, it's an endless list."

"Yes, I know."

"I liked her, she's chill." Alex said. "Dude, those funbags are insane! How have you not hit that already?"

Sophia slapped his arm. "Alex, shut up! Don't be such a pervert! Gareth, she's so pretty and really, really sweet! I like her, and I like what she's done for you. I honestly believe that Mom and Mommy will love Melody. She's so much better than that tramp, Theresa."

I smiled. "Trust me, I do, too. Her sister was right, everybody does fall in love with her." While I had thrown myself into work since the breakup, I had been kind of a downer. When I wasn't working or exercising, I spent most of my time sketching or playing video games, I had turned a tad bit anti social, but Melody had definitely pulled me out of my funk. All I hoped was that things wouldn't change too much when I told her the truth.


	13. The Things We Never Had

**Hi everybody! Here's a big chapter with even more _Walking Dead_ characters! Lacey is from the comics, and we all know Mary, Carol, Lizzie, and Mika! ;P**

**I wanna give a special shout out to my beta reader texasbelle91, as well as DarylDixon'sgirl1985, He-Who-Shall-Live, Hey01ig, Lego Kid At Heart, Prettyprincess45 (I'm so sorry I forgot to include you last time!), and SilverSun09. Please check out their stories, because they are freaking awesome!**

****_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NOR HAVE ANY AFFILIATIONS WITH THE WALKING DEAD OR AFRICA._** ALL PROPERTIES OWNED BY ****_FRANK DARABONT AND AMC (TELEVISION SERIES), ROBERT KIRKMAN AND TONY MOORE (COMIC BOOK SERIES), AND TOTO, _****RESPECTIVELY.**_ I ONLY OWN MY OWN ORIGINAL IDEAS AND CHARACTERS._****

_**Chapter Thirteen: The Things We Never Had **_

_**Thursday, October 16**__**th**__**, Encino, 5:45 PM**_

_**MELODY**_

"Honey, you have nothing to be nervous about. They're going to love you."

"How do you know, Gareth? Meeting somebody's mother is crucial, it's like meeting your maker, and I have to meet two moms."

I sighed heavily as I looked down at the pink box in my lap that held the caramel apple cake I had made from scratch earlier that day. I like to think I have many talents, one of them is definitely cooking and baking, something that I inherited fully from my mother while Lori didn't. Well, maybe just with pancakes.

Our mom used to have a gourmet dessert catering business with her sister, our aunt Rachelle, but then they both mutually decided to retire after my aunt had my cousin and Mom had me four years later. I've tried to convince my mom to start it up again, especially when we lost our money, except by then she was too depressed and now she has a job, but maybe one day it could even be a fall back career for me. My parents always taught me that it's good manners to bring something when you've been invited to somebody's home for dinner, and I always make sure my manners are impeccable.

Gareth must have been able to sense that I was nervous, I had a lot on my mind. Not only meeting the rest of his family, but tonight was the final game of the National League Championship Series, with the winner playing against the Kansas City Royals in the World Series. Right now it's between the St. Louis Cardinals and the San Francisco Giants. Naturally, Gareth and I are wanting our boys in black and orange to go to the World Series once again.

"My moms are not your average mothers, they're very free spirited and non judgmental. You shouldn't walk in there with your guard up, Melody. There's nothing to worry about." Gareth grabbed my hand and gave it a gentle kiss, making my heart flutter as I started to relax a little.

"Yes, you're right. Hey, at least I don't have to worry about some sex deprived dad leering at me and staring at my ass."

"Ha, isn't that the truth. We're here." Gareth pulled into the cobblestone driveway of a large brown Tudor style ivy covered house.

"How do I look?" I had decided to go for a hybrid of casual and classy with a bright pink blazer, a solid white cotton tank top, lightly faded Levi's, and Lori's hot pink Valentino d'Orsay heels that I borrowed for the evening. My hair was down and blown out with lots of volume, my makeup was subtle, and the only jewelry I was wearing was a thick blue bangle and the Tahitian pearl and white diamond necklace that Gareth brought me back from Tokyo.

"You look beautiful, babe. Relax." Gareth got out of the car and opened the door for me. I loved how he always did that, I'd have to tell his mother Mary what a gentleman she raised.

"I'm good, I'm good. Why wouldn't I be? Look at who I'm dating." We both smiled when I leaned in and gave him a kiss as we walked to the front door hand in hand.

"Hey, I'm the lucky one here, doll face." Hearing him say things like that only made me skyrocket to the top of the world. All this sugary sweet, lovey dovey fluff was definitely growing on me, and this was how it's supposed to be.

"This house is wonderful."

"Yeah, I love it. Wait until you see-"

A loud, shattering sound could be heard from the other side of the door, along with a shrill scream and a series of high-pitched dog barking and cat screeching. I glanced over at Gareth with a puzzled look, only to see the expression on his face was slightly mortified.

"Everything ok in there?"

"ELIZABETH BRIGHTON PELETIER-MANDEL!"

"Huh?" He shook his head in bewilderment. "Uh… yeah, no… Hold on a second, ok? I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere." Gareth left me on the front porch as he scurried inside, and I couldn't even begin to fathom what was going on.

_**GARETH**_

Judging by the sounds outside, I knew that things were a little disoriented, but I wasn't expecting such a mad house as I stepped inside. Our Sheba Emu Boba Fett and black cat Delorean were whining as they chased each other in a circle, Lizzie's blue and gold macaw parrot Rio was flying above them, babbling incessantly.

Before I could even call out to my moms, I glanced upstairs to see Lizzie chasing Mika as my youngest sister clutched desperately to her favorite doll.

"Gareth! Gareth! Gareth! Help me! Help me!" Mika zoomed down the stairs and flew into my arms.

"Mika…" I groaned, just barely catching her. "Sweetheart, you're getting too big for me to catch you, remember?"

"Don't be afraid, Mika! I want to test your DNA to see if you're a vampire!"

"Mom-my! Where are my heels? I want to show them to Melody!" Sophia whined as she got to the top of the staircase.

"Bro!" Alex appeared next to Sophia wearing only Ren and Stimpy boxers with white tube socks. "Is Tits McGee here already?!" He asked with a big, goofy smile on his face. Ever since he met Melody, the only thing Alex has been able to talk about were her breasts. Yes, I'll admit they're spectacular, but there's so much more to her than that and his immaturity was pissing me off.

"Tits McGee! Tits McGee!" Rio cawed.

"Alex, ewww! You're so sexist and what have I said about walking around in your boxers? You don't have the bod for it!"

"_**QUI-ET!"**_

Everybody was stunned into silence, they knew that I hated raising my voice and I must have to be really peeved to do it. I pointed at my siblings as I addressed them.

"Lizzie, stop trying to cut Mika's hair or I'll take away that kit. Sophia, I think I saw your shoes in the hallway, you left them there when you were practicing your walk. Alex, you dare to utter that nickname in front of Melody, you'll regret it, and for crissakes put some damn clothes on!"

"Ok." They all turned and walked off with their heads down. This wasn't the first time this has happened, and I couldn't help but think of how it was back in San Francisco ten years ago. Cramming for my senior year finals after a double shift at Starbucks, which included opening, making sure Alex did his algebra homework, that Sophia and Lizzie got their baths and Mika got her bottle all on time, juggling that with simultaneously cooking dinner while The Moms were teaching classes at the Learning Annex. There were days where it had really worn me down, but thinking back, all my hard work paid off. I turned and looked at Mika, who was panting heavily.

"Are you ok? Here, let's get your inhaler." I took Grizelda Gunderson, Mika's asthma dolly, pulling out the inhaler and giving it to her, watching as she pressed down and took a couple deep breaths. "You good?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Thanks, Gareth. I love you. Don't tell Alex, but you're my favorite brother." Mika smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck, which made me smile. She really was a very sweet little girl, but I worried that her naïve innocence would be a problem when she got older.

"You're my favorite out of all my ten year old sisters, too. Come on, there's somebody very special I want to introduce you to." With a deep breath, I turned around and opened the door to see Melody patiently waiting. "Welcome to Casa Crazy, my darling."

_**MELODY **_

I smiled as Gareth opened the door, holding his little sister, Mika. I decided to keep it to myself that I had heard everything going on, he sounded quite exasperated having to address the rowdy clan.

"Hey, I've seen it all. Don't forget, I live with Carl, a.k.a. Senor Obnoxious, but nobody beats my grandma Frances."

"Well, I can't wait to meet her and put you to the test on that one. Melody, this is my youngest sister, Mika. Mika, this is Melody."

"Hi." Mika shyly looked away, which I thought was adorable, along with her wavy blonde hair and chubby cheeks.

"It's nice meeting you, I've heard a lot of good thing from your brother."

"Gare Bear is my favorite." Mika gave Gareth a kiss on the cheek and squeezed his neck before jumping out of his arms and running up the stairs, holding an odd looking redheaded doll.

"She's so cute." It was really sweet seeing Gareth interact with her, but I couldn't help but think of how he would be around somebody younger…

"Hey, Melody." I looked up to see Alex on the staircase balcony wearing Ren and Stimpy boxers and a smirk on his face, which left me kind of uncomfortable. Although, I wouldn't mind seeing his older brother with that little of clothing on, if not any clothing at all…

"Oh, hi, Alex."

"Alex, put your damn pants on!" Gareth growled up at him.

"Sheesh, bro! Chill out! Tits McGee, do my brother a favor and fuck him so he'll get off my ass." Alex shot me a wink.

"You imbecilic moron!" Gareth tried to race up the stairs, which made Alex run off into his room laughing, but I grabbed him just in time.

"Hey, hey. Easy there, hot lips." I smiled warmly at him as he took a deep breath and relaxed. The poor guy seemed so tense lately, I'd have to come up with a way to help him unwind.

"Sorry about that, don't pay any attention to what he says."

"Believe it or not, it wouldn't be the first time I've heard something like that, especially Tits McGee." Unfortunately, this was true. Due to developing early, I got called every name in the book and lots of unwanted attention. No matter what, it wouldn't change, I knew that much.

"Well, he still shouldn't do it. Anyways, what were you saying before all this?"

"Oh, I was saying that Mika is so cute."

"Yeah, she is. Come on." He grabbed me by the hand, walking me inside as I closed the door and looked around. "Mom? Momrol?"

"In the kitchen!"

Gareth led me into the kitchen as I looked around downstairs. The rooms were dimly lit with lots of polished wood fixings, the walls were adorned with multiple pieces of artwork, and there were a few sculptures, not to mention lots and lots of family pictures. It instantly reminded me of how my house used to look, back when my mom and I actually had a home, we weren't divided like we are now, even though that was my choice.

"Hello, ladies."

The kitchen was pretty basic. Marble flooring, granite countertops, more wood, it was a little bit smaller than mine in the Oak Park house. Like what I had seen of the rest of house, it too had such a warm, cozy feel.

"Honey! You're home!"

A woman, who I assumed was Gareth and Alex's biological mother Mary, walked forward and threw her arms around Gareth in a big hug. I stepped back to give them a moment, but found myself smiling at how happy they were to see each other. Since this is the first time I'm meeting the guy I'm dating's family, all interactions of them are completely new to me.

"Hi, Mom."

Gareth returned the hug and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I feel like I hardly see you anymore. You're always so busy." She pulled back, her hands still on his shoulders, as she looked over and saw me.

"Hi." I shyly waved and grinned what my cousin referred to as an "Olympic gold winning smile". She should know, she was a beauty queen married to one of the hottest guys around.

"Oh, my gosh! Melody! Welcome!" Mary stepped out of Gareth's embrace and walked towards me. She had wavy, light brown hair worn in a side ponytail, clear blue eyes, and was a few extra pounds, but she wore it well with a colorful gypsy skirt, tank top, and light denim jacket. I was guessing that Gareth took after his dad, since he was almost a foot taller than me and Alex was kind of on the soft side, but the boys definitely had her nose. "I'm Mary, Gareth and Alex's mother." Mary then gave me a hug, which surprised me, but I returned it anyway.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Thanks for having me over, you have a lovely home. Here," I held up the box. "I baked this, it's a caramel apple cake."

Her smile widened as she took the box. "Aren't you a doll? Thank you, dear! Go on, have a seat, make yourself at home." She went back into the kitchen and I could have sworn I saw her wink at Gareth as she walked by.

"Is there anything I can help you with?"

"No, not at all! Sit down, Melody."

"Yeah, you need to be seated, because you're about to be hit with a thousand questions that'll knock you off your feet." Gareth smirked as Mary rolled her eyes at him.

"That is so not true!" She laughingly smiled while looking over at me. "You'll have to forgive my son, he thinks he's a stand up comedian."

"Oh, it's alright, really. I'm an open book, ask away!" The nervousness was threatening to rear it's ugly head as I sat down at the breakfast bar by the kitchen, but so far I was feeling fine.

"You want anything to drink, babydoll?" Gareth asked from the refrigerator.

"Uh, sure. Surprise me."

"Alright."

"Is she here?" Another woman, who was obviously Carol, walked through the patio door. She was of average build with light green eyes and short, wispy grey hair. I was immediately reminded of Jamie Lee Curtis, but I could also see where Sophia looked a lot like her. Carol was more dressed down in a ribbed long sleeved shirt and cargo pants.

"Yes, Momrol, she's here." Gareth turned to me with a wink and a smile, which I knew made me blush slightly. "Melody, this is Carol, the brilliant artist that painted the lovely works you've seen on the walls and my second mother."

"Hi, Melody, it's really nice to meet you." Carol walked forwarded with her hand extended, which I shook.

"It's great to meet you, too. Your work is fantastic."

"Thank you very much."

I smiled and sat back, fully prepared for whatever was about to come my way.

_**TWENTY MINUTES LATER **_

_**GARETH**_

"That's so incredible! It's such a hard genre to tackle, and I imagine only very few people do." Melody sipped from her Perrier, unaware that I was watching her in awe. It had only been twenty minutes, but I could tell that my moms really liked her, and what was not to like?

"Have you seen many operas?" My mom asked while chopping cucumbers and tomatoes for the salad.

"No, not in person. Only when they've been on PBS, but _Les Miserables_, _Carmen_, and _La Boheme_ are my favorites."

"Mom actually played Fantine in _Les Mis_ years ago." I said, taking a swig from my Corona.

"Wow, really? I love "I Dreamed A Dream", it was actually one of the first songs I learned to sing all the way through. To this day, Beth still doesn't agree that Anne Hathaway should have played Fantine, or that Anna Kendrick should be playing Cinderella in _Into The Woods_."

"That's lovely, dear." Mom then pushed my shoulder and smiled. "Don't be so modest, Gareth. I wasn't the star, _you were_."

My eyes widened. "Oh, God. Mom, don't." It was too late, she was already headed to the fireplace mantle to grab the picture.

"Hush, you have nothing to be embarrassed about, snickerdoodle." She handed the frame to Melody. "Here's Gareth as Gavroche in that same production, and Alex was one of the unnamed Theandiers' sons."

"Awww! Gareth, you were sooo adorable!"

"Even back then he was a charmer, and people were simply amazed that such a little person like him had this larger than life voice. I had him doing summer stock every year since he was born, and when he got older he was cast in lead roles more times than not. The director of the local theater wanted to cast him as Jean Valjean when he was sixteen, but he played Marius instead because he was too young." Mom looked over at me and smiled. "That was one of my favorite productions, with Lacey Cohan as Cosette. You two were such a cute couple, Gareth. She made a big mistake not ending up with you."

"Yeah, sure, Mom." I whipped out my phone and sent Melody a text message.

"_**Lacey Cohan was a heavyset raven haired girl that ended up being a short term teenage summer fling. It was nothing more than oral sex, pretty much."**_

Melody read the message and looked in my direction, our eyes meeting for a brief moment. I stared at the phone screen to see she was typing and proceeded to read her reply once it arrived.

"_**Well, with a gorgeous cock like yours, I can see why she'd want to stick it in her mouth all summer long and then some ;)."**_

I had to restrain my jaw from hitting the floor as I glanced over at Melody, who shot me a very nonchalant wink. She made me feel like I was back when I was dating Lacey, a teenage boy with raging hormones.

"We kept getting cards from talent agencies all the time, but he never wanted to pursue it, said it was too stuffy. Gareth could have been the next Hugh Jackman." Carol said once she closed the refrigerator door. "But you'll always be a star to us, honey."

"Wow. You never told me that, Gareth."

"Yeah, yeah, I know I was precious. Can we talk about something else now?"

"Don't be embarrassed! You're lucky and you should be proud. I always wanted to be in musicals, but there was too much in the way." I was kind of curious as to what she meant by that, but decided to save it for a later time when we were alone. "I've got a story that tops yours."

I raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Oh, yeah? Try me."

She took a breath and I could tell she was trying not to laugh. "When I was little, I could never seem to keep my clothes on. I was always running around naked. One time in particular I was climbing on top of the monkey bars of my play set in the buff, our next door neighbor Josephine calls my mom and says "Lady Godiva is out riding again."." Melody released, finally allowing herself a giggle as my moms and I started laughing as well.

"That's quite the story, Melody."

"Why didn't you do that when we were at the park? That's definitely a sight I'd like to see." I leaned in and whispered in her ear, only for her to shoot me a shocked look that turned into a smirk.

"You're asking for it, Gareth Mandel." She nudged me under the breakfast bar before turning back to The Moms. "Anyways, I've seen more ballets and musicals than operas. My sister and I were ballerinas when we were younger, so the two kind of go hand in hand."

"She was?"

Melody nodded. "Mmhmm. She got pregnant with Carl and gave it up, but she got into teaching and choreography, so it's not like it totally hindered her. The two of us go with my mom, grandma, and great grandma to see _The Nutcracker_ every December."

"Why did you give it up?" Carol asked.

"Eh, I lost interest I suppose. My heart wasn't in it like Lori's was. I never wanted to practice, I just wanted to perform, I also didn't want to ruin my feet. That's how I got into makeup design. Now that I graduated from makeup school I can broaden my horizons creatively."

All I could think of while Melody spoke was the black leather portfolio under her bed that held all her stupendous creations, and I really had to find out one way or another why she wasn't pursuing anything.

_**TWO AND A HALF HOURS LATER**_

"So I went through the neighborhood, yanked all the "Yes on Prop 8" signs off the lawns, and threw every single one in the street. Nobody ever suspected me of doing it, the cops just assumed it was the jerky boys that were vandalizing all the cars."

Everybody started laughing over one of Melody's stories. There weren't many laughs with Theresa, she didn't have the best sense of humor. Looking back, I don't know what I saw in her, but it didn't matter, because now I had Melody. The only problem was I didn't know when things would become official.

"Wow, you're quite the rebel, Melody." Carol said as she started gathering the plates. Dinner had gone really well and Melody's cake was fantastic. Sophia went on and on about the photo shoot, Lizzie begged Melody to make her look like something out of a horror film, and Mika asked her to braid her hair. My brother didn't say much, which was probably a good thing, but I'm glad that everybody is getting along. Alex and the girls had all gone off doing their own thing, so it was just the four of us sitting at the table talking.

"Here, let me clean up, Carol." Melody rose to her feet as Carol looked confused.

"What? No, you don't have to do that."

"She's right, Melody, we've got it. You're our guest!" The Moms persisted against her attempt, but Melody wasn't having any of it.

"No, it's fine. Please, you've worked so hard on this wonderful dinner, the least I can do is clean up. Relax, you deserve it."

My mom sighed and smiled. "Alright, if you really don't mind."

She shook her head. "Not at all. I'll be right back." Melody smiled and grabbed the plates. The Moms watched her walk out of the room before turning back to me, with Carol speaking first.

"So, Gareth?"

"Yes, Carol?"

"When's the wedding going to be?"

I cracked a smile as I looked down into my coffee cup, feeling a little embarrassed but excited that they liked her.

"Gareth, she really is a lovely girl, and I love seeing you with the pep back in your step."

I grabbed my mother's hand and smiled. "Yeah, same here, Mom. She's something else."

"Have you told her about…" Carol trailed off as they both watched me shake my head. My mom's mouth flew open and she narrowed her eyes at me, snatching her hand back.

"Gareth Adam Mandelbaumowitz!"

"It's Mandel now. Remember the day we all changed it?" I corrected her, knowing it was the wrong move as she scoffed.

"Whatever. Gareth Adam _Mandel_, you better tell her." She hissed at me, which was something that was rarely done unless she was beyond the brink of annoyed.

"There's really no excuse as to why you haven't, you need to do it soon before it sneaks up and bites you in the ass."

"I don't want to freak her out, ok? I'm going to tell her soon, it's just about timing."

"IT'S HAPPENING! IT'S HAPPENING!" Alex raced into the room, so excited he could hardly breathe, which made us all look at him in confusion.

"What is it, Alex? Is the zombie apocalypse finally happening?" Mom sarcastically asked.

"What's going on?" Melody came in from the kitchen and stood next to me.

"**Dude, we won, WE WON! THE GIANTS ARE GOING TO THE MOTHERFUCKING WORLD SERIES AGAIN!"**

The four of us could hardly believe our ears, we were so elated that we all started screaming and cheering, hugging each other.

"Oh, my god! This is unbelievable!" Melody laughed as she threw her arms around my neck, letting out a squeal when I spun her around.

"Unbelievable? It's freaking awesome!" I set her down, staring into those pretty eyes, deciding I could no longer hold back the words I so desperately longed to say aloud. "Melody, I l-"

"I'm gonna make a shit ton of money! Woo Hoo! We're gonna win again!" Alex shouted before grabbing a chunk of the caramel apple cake and strolling back upstairs. Perhaps that had been fate's way of intervening on saying those four little words.

_**AN HOUR LATER**_

_**MELODY**_

"Thank you so much for having me over, it was a pleasure to meet you both." I said as I gave Mary and Carol a hug good bye. The evening had gone over better than I thought, Gareth's family- who up until today were total strangers- had accepted me in five and a half hours, which is more than I could say for my dad's family, who had known me my whole life.

"The pleasure was all ours, honey. You're welcome back here any time." Carol said.

"I'd love to."

"Melody, you're the first girl that Gareth has brought home to us since he split up with that monster Theresa. I can tell by the look in his eyes that my son cares a great deal for you. No matter what happens, promise me that you'll remember that." Mary smiled and I was so touched that she had gone out of her way to admit that to me.

"I promise, and I care for him a great deal myself. You've raised a breathtaking gentleman, Mary."

"Ready to go?" Gareth asked as he walked into the foyer.

I nodded. "Yep. Bye, you two."

"Good night, dear."

"Sleep well, Moms." Gareth smiled over at them.

"We will, sweetheart. See you in the morning." Mary and Carol walked up the stairs hand in hand as Gareth and I watched.

"They're really something else, you know that?"

He nodded. "I sure do."

We turned around and were about to walk out the door when Alex stopped us.

"Hey, hey, hey. Don't go anywhere yet."

"What's going on?"

Alex hopped off the last step, standing in front of us. "Hey, Melody. Do you want to get high?"

"Alex, no." Gareth shook his head.

"What? Why not?"

"I said so, that's why."

Alex rolled his eyes. "Dude, you are _such _a buzz kill! Untwist your panties and live a little."

"I don't mind, really. It's been so long since I've gotten stoned, but you have to smoke me out, Gareth."

"I don't know, Melody. Alex's weed is pretty strong. Are you sure?" I could tell he was hesitant, but I found myself nodding anyway.

"She's game, let up on it. Besides, we have to have a celebratory smoke for our Giants, let's go."

We followed Alex up the stairs and into his room, which looked like it had chewed itself and spit itself out. Clothes strewn everywhere, multiple bags of chips and candy, magazines on the floor, and a huge reptile tank.

"Whoa, you have a purple bearded dragon?" I peered inside the cage to see the aforementioned, along with a pale pink leopard gecko and a green chameleon. "Carl always wanted one of these, but Lori hates reptiles."

"Yep, I sure do. That's Purple Haze, the gecko is Slash and the chameleon is Axel."

"Nice!"

Gareth sat down on the floor and pulled me into his lap as Alex got the pot.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I could tell he was still a little doubtful, but how bad could Alex's weed be?

"Yes, Gareth, I'm totally sure."

"Alright, let's do this bitch!" Alex joined us on the floor, handing Gareth a joint and lit up the bong for himself.

"When was the last time you smoked pot?"

"It's been a while…" Truth be told, I hadn't smoked since the joints Shane got for me ran out almost two months ago. Before him, Randall was the one I got my pot from, and he's pretty much the last person I want to see or talk because I know he'll just try to get back together with me.

"Well, Melody, prepare to have your mind blown." Alex snickered as he wrapped his mouth around the bong while Gareth inhaled from the joint before turning to me, putting his hand on my face as our lips joined. I breathed in the smoke, holding the breath long enough until I knew I had had enough and exhaled.

"You got it all?" Gareth asked.

My only reply was to lean in and kiss him, I could never get enough of his sexy lips. Even though it had only been a few minutes, I knew this was going to be a great high.

_**TWO HOURS LATER**_

_**GARETH**_

"This reminds me of one time I got stoned with my ex and I was totally spaced out. He thought it would be really funny to keep poking me in the butt to get my attention." Melody burst into a fit of giggles.

"What, you mean like this?" Alex reached over but I smacked his hand away.

"Hey, nu-uh, no touchy, little brother." I pushed his hand away and wrapped my arm around Melody's waist, pulling her in closer to me. Sometimes my brother liked to push things to see how far he could take them, like nicknaming Melody "Tits McGee" and trying to poke her just now. If I didn't know better, I'd think he was after her for himself. We were outside in the backyard by the pool, me and Melody in the double lounger while Alex sat next to us, 80's music playing from the stereo. The sky was almost black, but the stars still found a way to shine as the moon illuminated an orange red color, indicating it would be a scorcher tomorrow.

"Whatever, you're no fun. The two of you have been making goo goo eyes at each other on and off for almost three hours. Tie the knot already, lovebirds." He got up, messing around with the volume on the stereo.

"Don't turn it too loud, Alex! I don't want the cops called on us." I looked up at Melody, who had situated herself on my lap in a straddling position. "I'm sorry about that, baby. He's an idiot. Don't pay attention to anything he says."

"No, he's not. Ok, fine, maybe he is, but he's a loveable idiot. Your whole family is so wonderful, Gareth. What you have here is a real family. Not everybody has that, I didn't."

"What? Yes, you do."

She shook her head. "No, I didn't. Not really. Lori was only around until I was six, she and Rick got married when she was pregnant with Carl and they moved to San Diego, I was pretty much an only child. We've only gotten really close in the past few years. My dad was too busy working, my mom was all I had for the most part, along with my aunt and two cousins. When they got divorced, she had to play the role of both parents. It didn't help that his whole family divorced me, too, they moved on when my dad did. I have two sisters that barely know who I am and when Lori finds out what I did, I won't have an older sister anymore, either."

I noticed there was a tear in the corner of her eye. Hating to see her sad, I reached up and wiped it away before cupping her cheek. "Shhh, don't cry, angel. It'll be ok. Don't tell me now, but whatever it is, it will work itself out the way it's supposed to. That's what Mika says all the time."

"Really?"

"Mmhmm." My fingers started running themselves through her tresses. This weed was really strong, because every touch felt like the first. Like I predicted the first night we met, I managed to get lost in her eyes every time we saw each other, and I never wanted the feeling to end. I was ready to just blurt out "I love you" right there and then, but the timing was still wrong, so I figured out a safe alternative. "You know that I'm absolutely crazy about you, right?"

Melody laughed and grabbed my hand, giving it a kiss. "I do now, yes, I feel the same." She smiled as "Africa" by Toto started playing. "Aww, I love this song!"

"Me, too."

"It's kind of romantic, don't you think?"

"Mmhmm." I nodded as I stared up at her. The hypnotic keys and chords of the song rang through the night air, and again, it seemed like Melody had a glow around her. It also seemed like everything was sparkling, especially her eyes. Still straddling me, hands on my chest, the way she looked at me like I was the only guy in the world worth looking at, for a minute I thought I felt my own heart stop.

"Gareth, what's going on with you?"

"Hmmm? Nothing, I was thinking about how damn beautiful you are." I absentmindedly twirled her hair through my fingers as she blushed and looked down.

"Oh, stop. You're too much." I could tell she was embarrassed, so I gently took her chin in my hand so our eyes could meet.

"I'm serious. Listen, Melody. I know that it hasn't been that long, but it feels like it has. I spent almost eight years with somebody that took me for granted and stomped on my heart, but life has a funny way of working itself out. Had I not caught Theresa cheating on me with Sam, I never would have dumped her and then we never would have met. Until recently, I didn't think very highly of myself. I mean, I knew I was talented and intelligent, but I didn't think I was anything extraordinary. At least not until I moved to So Cal, that's when everything took off, because Rick gave me a chance, just like you have. You don't see me as some quiet and scrawny nerd, you see me for who I am now."

"We all have a past, Gareth. When you're ready to hear it, I need to tell you about mine. All I hope is that you won't run because of it." There was something really worrying her, and while I wanted to know what it was, I didn't want to ruin the moment and risk upsetting her.

"I could never run from you. Not in a million lifetimes." I smiled as the song led into the chorus. "Listen to the lyrics."

"_**It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you**_

_**There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do I bless the rains down in Africa Gonna take some time to do the things we never had."**_

"That's how I feel, Melody. There's not a single thing that anybody can do, whether it be a single person or an army, that would drag me away from you, and I bless Rick down at Woodbury." There was nothing about her that would shock me, because when you care about somebody, you have to take the good hand in hand with the bad. Besides, I'm no saint myself, either.

Melody laughed. "You're too cute, and I feel exactly the same way." She leaned in and kissed me. We spent the next couple hours just talking and kissing with some staring in between until we fell asleep in each other's arms. Unfortunately, the perfect moment was ruined at five in the morning when Alex thought it would be hilarious to turn the sprinklers on us.


	14. Keep On Running

**Hi everybody! 10 more days until my birthday! Brace yourselves, there's about to be some trouble in paradise for Garody (or as Prettyprincess45 has dubbed them, "Melareth". Very Cute! :D). We all remember Martin from Terminus and trying to hurt Judith. My original character Genevieve is based off of Nicole Kidman's character Satine in _Moulin Rouge!_. Also, I will be updating _Forever Rising Phoenix_ tomorrow most likely! :) **

**I wanna give a special shout out to my beta reader texasbelle91, as well as Chloe3, DarylDixon'sgirl1985, Headwalkerz (Sorry I keep forgetting you, too! :/) He-Who-Shall-Live, Hey01ig, Lego Kid At Heart, Prettyprincess45, and SilverSun09. Please check out their stories, because they are freaking awesome!**

_**WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT!**_

_**Chapter Fourteen: Keep On Running**_

_**Woodbury Communications, Chatsworth, Wednesday, October 22**__**nd**__**, 3:00 PM**_

_**GARETH**_

"I'm telling you, Andrew, this ad is going to be killer. It will be one of the most memorable Super Bowl commercials that's ever aired, definitely the most vibrant-" As I was speaking to Andrew, the rep from Audi, my second line started ringing. "Hey, Andy, can you hold on a second? Thanks, pal." I pressed the second line button, awaiting whatever it was my assistant had to tell me. "What's going on, Kaylee?"

"Mr. Mandel, there's a Melody Silverstone here to see you."

My face broke out into the biggest smile knowing that Melody was on the other side of the door. "Excellent, send her on in."

"Yes, sir."

I pushed the button to my first line, leaning back in my chair as I tossed my lucky baseball up and down. "You still there, man? Great. Listen, I gotta go, my next client just walked in, but mark my word, you will be blown away when you see this concept." When the door opened and Melody walked through, I couldn't contain my smile as I motioned her in. "Lincoln got the last laugh in the end when their sales increased twenty five percent since running the Mcconaughey commercials. Alright, that's perfect. You won't be disappointed, Woodbury always exceeds expectations. Take care, bye-bye." I hung up the phone and stood up, walking over. "Hey, there she is."

"Hey, hey, hot shot. Sounds like you sealed a deal." Melody flipped her hair behind her shoulder, smiling. She looked lovely in a black three quarter length sleeve shirt, showing tasteful cleavage, and a royal blue pencil skirt with a pair of black patent leather Christian Louboutin pumps and a metallic royal blue leather quilted Chanel purse.

"Something like that. Another day, another deal, another dollar." My hand made its way to the small of her back, pulling her in for a kiss. "You look great. Ready to get to work?" I turned around, walking back to my desk.

"Mmhmm. Where should I sit?"

"Wherever your little heart desires." Last night at the San Francisco Saloon, where we were watching the first game of the World Series surrounded by wall to wall Giants fans, I had convinced Melody to let me design a website for her makeup work, all the while keeping the secret about seeing her portfolio. Today we were having a creative meeting to get started, then in a few hours I was taking her out to dinner and then we were going to go back to my place to watch the second game. After Hunter Pence hit a two run homer that led into a three run first inning, this series was off to a kickass start with the Giants not only beating the Royals 7-1, but also winning their seventh Series game in a row dating to 2010. Plus, I received another incredible blowjob in my car from Melody when I dropped her off. She really was something else, that girl, but I hope she didn't feel pressured to satisfy me so I'd stick around, because that's not how I am at all.

"Alright, I brought the memory stick with all my pictures on it so we can upload them first." Melody pulled the memory stick out as she set her purse on the chair in front of my desk and then sat down on my actual desk, which surprised me a little as I sat down. "Here you go."

"Thanks." I woke my computer up and plugged in the memory stick.

"I've never seen you with your glasses on before." She leaned back on her hands as she crossed one leg over the other, and I couldn't help but notice the sultry tone of her voice or the way she was positioned on my desk.

"Oh, I only wear them at the office on an as needed basis." I chuckled, feeling my voice crack as I rearranged my glasses, her gaze penetrating me.

"Well, they look _very_ sexy on you, Gareth." Melody started twirling a long strand of her hair between her fingers, her lips parted as she cocked her head to the side and batted her eyelashes.

"Y-you're welcome." I was becoming hot and bothered by her demeanor, more hot than bothered, so I decided that getting to work would probably be what was best. Opening the folder and looking through the pictures, I had to act as if it was the first time seeing them. "Wow, Melody, these are incredible. You're so talented."

"Thanks, I put a lot of time and effort into my creations, from sketching to the actual application process."

"It certainly shows."

"So, your assistant, Kaylee. What's her deal?"

"What do you mean?" I looked over to see she had moved even closer, her feet in between my legs.

"She's sweet except she just seems out of place is what I mean. The makeup doesn't exactly cover the lacey spider webs on her neck very well. Rick is pretty conservative, I'm surprised he doesn't have a problem with it. That and no offense, but she kind of looks like Daisy de la Hoya."

"Ha, you mean that _Rock of Love _chick? Eh, I guess she does, but Kaylee's a good girl. Very hard worker, we met at The Viper Room last year and I offered her a job."

"Hmm, I guess that's cool. Have you two ever hooked up?" Melody's heel started stroking my leg, up and down, and I could feel all the blood in my body rush straight to my most sacred member.

"Huh? No way, I'd never mix business and pleasure. Plus, I'm not into blondes. My brother is though, you saw that massive poster of Kate Upton he has on his wall. Then again, Alex is into anything with breasts." I didn't want to tell her about how Kaylee literally threw herself on me when I privately told her about my broken engagement. I was tempted, but I didn't want to take a chance by possibly complicating the work relationship, and we agreed not to bring it up again.

"Then what are you into?" The next thing I felt was Melody grabbing my tie, twisting it and pulling me closer to her, staring with hungry, seductive eyes. My arousal levels had catapulted to the top of the meter, but I was suddenly feeling a little apprehensive. I cleared my throat as I stared back into those eyes.

"Well, you know I'm into you, sweetheart. There's no denying that." I put my hands on her knees as she spread her legs to being on either side of mine.

"I know, but I'm getting a little… concerned."

My eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. "Concerned? Why? Everything's been going so well."

She placed her hands on top of mine before speaking again. "I know it has, it's just I'm worried you're getting a little antsy because we haven't jumped into bed yet. Don't tell me you're not, because I know you are. I'm also worried that I've been sending mixed signals lately, which was not my intention at all."

"Melody, no. I mean, I _do_ want to take things further, but I don't want you to feel pressured at all. Besides, last night was pretty great, and it's definitely left me enthralled for what's in store when you're ready." I leaned up and kissed her, only for Melody to put her heel on my chest and push me back into my chair against the wall, my heart was beating so loudly I could hear it throughout my whole body.

"Well, after a lot of thought, I've decided that I really am ready, but I want to show what you bring out of me, that I know how to give you exactly what you want." She walked over and straddled me, leaning into my ear. "While there's really nothing more that I want to do at this moment than unzip your pants, sit on your cock and ride you, I'll leave that for tonight. Right now, we're going to have a little fun."

Melody winked at me, which was when I could no longer hold back. Standing up, I grabbed her by the back of the head, smashing our lips together as I wrapped her legs around me. Grinning to myself when I heard her moan in my mouth, our tongues in their usual duel, I laid her down on my desk, feeling like my cock was going to explode, only for her to break the kiss and sit up.

"Ahh, ahh, ahh. Not here. We don't want the whole office talking now, do we, Wonder Boy?" She asked, wagging her finger back and forth before pointing at the chair. "Pull your chair over here and sit. Like I said, we're going to have a little fun."

Without a word, I gave in and sat down, waiting for her next command. "What do you want me to do?

Melody reached over and took my glasses off before leaning back on her palms again. "I want you to put your hand up my skirt and take off my panties, Gareth."

Those stunning eyes were filled with such intense lust and raw desire that I was ready to pull an old fashion: clear my desk of everything and simply ravage her.

I gulped, both nervous and aroused. This was completely unexpected, but it was also totally hot. "R-right here?"

She nodded. "Yes."

I again felt like the nerd with the most popular girl in school. Melody's newfound sexuality left me powerless and spellbound, I would do anything she asked of me. My large hands slowly made their way up her skirt until arriving at her panties, which I caught a brief glimpse of when her legs were slightly spread a moment ago. My fingers wrapped around the sides and pulled them down her smooth legs, revealing a black lace thong with a strand of pearls acting as the front of it. These were the last kind of panties I was expecting Melody to wear, but then I thought back on how she was when I returned from Tokyo, so I shouldn't be too surprised. This girl had all kinds of sexy just waiting to be unleashed.

"Nice panties. I'm impressed."

"Thank you. I was saving them for a special guy."

"I'm glad to know that. You're a special girl to me, also. Now what do you want me to do?"

Melody hesitated before replying. "I want you to do to me what you did that night on my bed, before Beth interrupted us."

"Hmmm, that won't be a problem at all." I shot her a sly grin, feeling my own sexual side coming out as my hand once again went up her skirt, my fingers probing into her wet folds, her sounds of pleasure only making my grin broaden. "Mmm, I can't wait to make love to you. As you know, I'm very well endowed. I've seen you take the whole thing in that pretty little mouth of yours, but do you think you can take all of me inside your sex box, baby?"

She nodded, biting her lower lip. "Oh, yeah. I know I can. Sex box, huh? That's interesting, I like it. Thank God you didn't say pussy. It's such a turnoff, although, I find tits to be hilarious."

"I'm with you on that, and you've definitely got a great pair of those, if I do say so myself."

"You think?"

I nodded. "Absolutely. I can't stop looking at those pictures you sent me, they're an unbelievable preview." Melody kept to her word and sent me the sexy Halloween costume pictures, they just made me want her more.

"Well, you're about to get another preview right now." Melody never took her eyes off of me as she slowly unbuttoned her shirt, stopping beneath her breasts and fully exposing her white lacey bra. I could literally feel my mouth fly open, my eyes bulge, and my hardened dick further pressing into the zipper of my pants as I noticed her headlights were on.

"Oh Christ, I'm gonna cum in my pants. Are you trying to kill me with those things?"

She let out a soft giggle as my free hand immediately shot out and grabbed her right breast. They were exactly what I imagined, even though she wasn't completely topless, this was the closest I've come to seeing them so far. Tan, larger than life, spectacular double Ds. My fingers sped up as I brought her to the edge of the desk, burying my face in her chest as I nibbled and sucked the skin in between her breasts. Melody threw her head back and moaned, pressing herself into me.

"Mmm, Gareth, I want you so badly." She yanked me by the hair off her chest and pulled me to her lips, kissing me with such ardor as she moved in sync with my fingers. My mind went to the condoms I always kept on me, which were now lambskin, of course. I couldn't have another moment like at the park, and that's exactly what I was going to do. Lock the door, give Kaylee the rest of the day off, pull down the blinds, and rip Melody's clothes off. The couch, my chair, the desk, against the wall. It was irrelevant where it was going to happen, all I knew was that I _had _to have her, and I had to have her _now_.

"Holy hips, lips, tits, and ass! It must be my lucky day."

I looked over to see Martin in the doorway, dressed down with a huge smirk on his face and a Dodgers baseball hat on his head, obnoxiously chewing a piece of gum in his mouth. Melody gasped and quickly rearranged her top. As I withdrew my hand from her skirt and shoved her panties in my pocket, I noticed that she immediately tensed up when Martin walked in and all the color drained from her face. It might have been from getting caught, but she had also mentioned that she thought he was a pervert, except she hadn't gone into much detail after that. Maybe something else had happened that was being kept from me? Either way, I had to get him out of there.

"What can I help you with, Martin?"

He completely ignored my question as he let out a catcall, lecherously eyeing Melody up and down, still popping his gum. "Well, hel-lo, Melondy. It's been too long."

"Hi, Martin the Moron. I don't think it's been long enough." Melody said in a contrived Valley Girl voice, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Was there something you needed?"

He stared down at my desk before glancing over and seeing Melody's panties in my pocket, wiggling his eyebrows at me. "Yeah, I came here to get the Jet Blue file." With a wicked leer, Martin walked to my desk, his hand reached out and grabbed the folder, which was directly under Melody. I watched in frustration as he was grabbing her ass, and I couldn't let that happen.

"Martin-"

"_**OW! FUCK!" **_

Melody's entire hand was gripping Martin's fingers and raising his hand up as he winced in pain, she glared over at him. "Try anything like that again, and I will not hesitate to bring you to your knees… in pain. Got it, moron?" Melody spoke in the Valley Girl voice again, a smile on her face as she gripped his fingers even tighter and Martin couldn't help but wince in agony.

"Y-y-yes. Please, pretty please, just let me go. AHH!"

I could have sworn that I heard the faint cracking of bones as she tightened her grip again before fully releasing his hand and looking back at me, taking a deep breath. "So, you'll pick me up at 6, right?"

"Fuck! I think it's broken!" Martin cradled his injured hand. "Jesus Christ, woman!"

I ignored Martin's cries and nodded to Melody. "Of course."

"Super. I gotta go, but I'll see you then." She hopped off my desk and walked around, grabbing her purse. Although she acted like everything was fine, I could tell she was frazzled.

"But what about-"

"My website? We'll obviously have to do it another time, when we aren't interrupted by some stupid douchebag." Melody kicked Martin in the shin, causing him to drop to his knees and groan. "Bye, hun. I'll see you tonight."

"Melody, wait." I got up from my chair, ignoring Martin and sprinted over to her as she reached the door. "Don't go because of him."

She shook her head. "No, it's fine." Except I knew it wasn't.

"You forgot your-"

"Panties? I told you to keep them, it's a forget-me-not."

I shook my head. "No, uh, thank you, but that's not what I was referring to. I meant your memory stick."

"Oh, hold on to that, too. Save it for next time when we can actually get to work." She started to open the door, but I wrapped my hand over hers to make her stay.

"Babe, please don't leave. I'm sorry he acted that way, I'll make him apologize." I looked at her with a solemn expression, genuinely not wanting her to go, but she shook her head.

"No, forget it. It wouldn't be sincere. If I know one thing, it's that somebody like him will never learn. Thanks for trying, though. I appreciate it." Melody leaned up and gave me a kiss, I knew that she was on the verge of tears, I could tell. "I'll see you in a few hours. Bye, Gareth." With that, she opened the door and walked out.

I felt helpless as I watched her leave, not to mention incredibly guilty. How could I just sit there and allow that to happen, how could I let my partner-let alone another man- grab my unofficial girlfriend like that? Turning around to see Martin rising up, all I saw was red as I marched forward.

"Martin, what the fuck was that for?!"

He straightened up, giving me a deer in headlights look. "Me?! What did I do?!"

"Don't give me that shit. _You know _what you did. How dare you try to feel up my girlfriend like that, and right in front of me nonetheless!" I barked at him, which only made Martin start snickering.

"Oh, Melondy's your little girlfriend now, huh? I guess I missed that memo. When did she get the upgrade from charity case? Did you finally fuck her, Gareth?"

"She was never a charity case, and you _will_ apologize to her. If I ever see you pulling that kind of shit again, especially at the office, I won't waste a second telling Rick. You got the folder, now get the fuck out."

I was too enraged to deal with him further. Once Martin left and I calmed down, I knew I had to track Melody down before she left, she couldn't leave here thinking that this was acceptable.

_**MELODY**_

I took a deep breath as I dabbed my eyes and cheeks in the bathroom, thankful that I had applied the waterproof Miss Manga mascara before arriving. Utterly embarrassed would be one-way to describe my feelings, but humiliated and insulted would suffice, too. Why hadn't Gareth done anything else to stop Martin from groping me, or even speaking to me the way he did? Did I mean anything to him at all, or was he just sweet-talking me to get into my pants?

Perhaps my doubts were true all along, that he's too good to be true and that we shouldn't be together, that he only took me out to please Rick. I had convinced myself that he was genuine, that I was ready to let my guard down, bare my soul, even reveal my inner sex kitten, but I was clearly mistaken. To make matters worse, he didn't even come after me to see if I was ok, and he should have. What kind of person does that?

With one final breath, I exited the stall, washed my hands, and left the bathroom. As I was making my way to the elevator, I decided that tonight would be our last date, because I couldn't deal with this anymore, I'm driving myself crazy with my constant ups and downs. Although, a part of me wanted to give him a chance to explain himself, except I'm too enraged right now. There's nothing to explain, he sat there with a hard on in his pants and a thumb up his ass. A typical little boy instead of a real man. I was so distracted by my racing thoughts that I was caught completely off guard when somebody yanked my arm into a corner, covering my mouth before I could let out a scream for help. I looked up to see Shane's familiar leer.

"Hey, honey tits. Glad to see you here."

I shot him a nasty glare as I shoved his hand off of me, my anger rising. "Why won't you leave me alone?! I don't want anything to do with you!"

Shane scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Don't play me for a fool, sugar pussy. Nobody will ever fuck you like I can. What's this I hear that you're dating Steve Jobs Jr.?"

I don't know how he found out, but I was stunned into silence at the moment. Shane would tell Gareth about our affair and my dad, things he needs to hear from _me_, not some horn dog jackass who will twist things.

"What I do is none of your damn business, and if you don't fuck off once and for all, I will tell Rick and Lori everything. I'm sick of your shit." I tried to leave the corner he had us wedged into, but Shane put his full body weight on me, once again using his physical strength as an advantage. "Get off of me or I'll scream."

The only thing he did was laugh as he pushed himself into me further despite my squirming to break free. "Listen to me, chick. You'll do exactly as I say if you don't want your little boyfriend to find out that you're The Governor's neglected spoiled princess that fucked the owner of the company he founded. As far as I'm concerned, I own you. You're too weak to do anything about it."

Hearing that was the final straw. I may be damaged and depressed, but I _am not_ weak. I raised my right arm up, turned to the side, and elbowed him hard in the chest, letting out my rage as I raised my knee, kicking him in the groin and shoving him. Luckily, the impact effected him immediately as he dropped to his knees, it was enough for me to break free and run off. Déjà vu all over again with the Tony Robbins incident, I ran until I reached my car, locking myself inside until I stopped hyperventilating. I was only torturing myself keeping this all in, maybe it's was karma because I was such a problematic child growing up, the reason why Dad left and Mom couldn't get a job and we lost our house and our money. Maybe I'm just a burden on everybody's lives, even though I knew I wasn't. Right now, my mind was a mess, I needed to go home and unwind, think everything over before tonight. I turned the key in the ignition, "Set Fire To The Rain" by Adele blaring from the stereo as I drove out of the parking structure.

_**Providence, Los Angeles, 8:45 PM**_

_**GARETH**_

"That's pretty much Starbucks in a nutshell for you. Man, who would think that I'd go from working there to contributing to their advertising, huh?"

"Uh huh." Melody nodded, her eyes never leaving her phone as she played Fruit Ninja. "That's nice."

Normally, in addition to an actual response, I would have gotten a smile and a compliment, but she had been acting cold and standoffish all evening. When I picked Melody up, she was dressed more provocatively than I've ever seen her. She was wearing a tight black bandage dress, a high, sleek ponytail, dark eye makeup, and black pumps. Melody barely let me kiss her hello, she just brushed past me and got in the car. We hardly talked the whole ride to the restaurant or when we sat down except to give each other updates on the baseball game. The ambiance must have been affecting everything, because the Royals killed the Giants 7-2, now evening the World Series 1-1.

"Honey, what's wrong? You barely touched your food and haven't spoken more than two sentences to me all night." We were at Providence, a trendy seafood restaurant in L.A. with dishes served by famed Chef Michael Cimarusti. It's a pretty tranquil setting, a spacious two-story place with khaki/beige walls decorated with white flower blossoms. Providence was one of the most romantic restaurants in the city, and tonight, which was supposed to be starry-eyed for us, was more like what our first date should have been: uncomfortable and awkward.

"Nothing, I'm fine, Gareth. I guess I wasn't as hungry as I thought I was. I just have a lot on my mind." She looked away, and I was starting to get frustrated. Obviously, I knew what was bothering her, but she needed to tell me, I'm too old for guessing games.

"No, you're not fine. I know you're lying to me, but what I don't know is why." I spoke to Melody in a firm voice, which made her finally look over at me with an annoyed grimace.

"The fact that you have to ask proves that either you're completely oblivious or you genuinely don't care." Up to this point, I've never seen her get angry or act unconcealed, she was always very bubbly and sweet. This was coming off as a surprise, except then I remembered what she said at the park about having an emotional "crazy" side of her, perhaps this was it.

"Melody, I'm not a mind reader. Therefore, I have no idea what's bothering you, but I want you to tell me. We can discuss this in a rational manner. Please? I don't want to argue, especially not here." I took her hand from across the table, trying to show that I was being sincere, but she was still irritated and yanked it away, narrowing her eyes at me.

"Ok, well, let's start with how you let your design partner grab my ass and did nothing about it. I mean, what the heck, Gareth? I know I said earlier that I thought I was the one sending you mixed signals, but maybe it's the other way around and _you're _the one sending me mixed signals. Daryl jokingly puts his hands on me, you say how you didn't like it and want to be the only one to touch me that way, then you very maturely approach Daryl. Today, Martin barges in on unannounced, leers and blatantly grabs my ass, and what did you do? Nothing! You didn't do anything at all, Gareth, and I'm really hurt over that. Especially when you know how I feel about Martin. He's a pervert, he's always making sexist comments and leering at me, he's even made pathetic moves to try feeling up against me. Why didn't you make a stronger attempt?"

It had been on my mind all day that I hadn't been more assertive with Martin until after Melody left, and she was right. I sighed heavily before speaking. "You're one hundred percent justified."

"Yeah, I am. I- wait, what? Did I hear you correctly?" Melody's tone had changed mid sentence from annoyed to shocked, her expression matched as well.

I nodded. "Yes, you're right. I think what happened was that I was in shock. One minute we're messing around and the next minute he's barging in. It threw me off guard, and my attempt to stop him was actually kind of feeble. I let him have it once you left, but I should have thrown him out. I'm so, so sorry, babe, I can't stress it enough. I even ran after you. By the time I got there, you were pulling out of the parking structure. Here," I pulled out my phone and unlocked it. "check my call logs and texts, I really was concerned. I appreciate what you did for me today, and I know it took a lot for you to do that. You have to believe me when I tell you that I really am sorry for not defending you and I promise it won't happen again." My guilt was dripping in my words, there was nothing more I could do but put myself out there.

Melody glanced through my phone before handing it back, her expression still softened. "Call me crazy, but I believe you. It takes a lot to admit when you're wrong, anybody else more than likely would have turned it around on me. As far as that goes, even though I didn't like it, I think I can give you the benefit of the doubt."

I smiled at her, feeling relieved that she had a change of heart. "Never again, Melody. You have my word."

She still had a sad look on her face. "Except I can't shake this foreboding feeling that there's something you're holding back. I'm right, aren't I?"

The words from my moms began echoing in my head, and I knew this had dragged on long enough. I was once again guilty for something I should have been up front about when we first met. "Actually, there are some things I have to discuss with you. Why don't we get out of here and we can talk about it at my place? Everybody will be upstairs by the time we get there, so we'll have some privacy."

After a moment to think it over, she nodded with a small smile. "Ok, let's do it. There are some things I have to discuss with you also."

"Great, I'll get the check." I inwardly sighed in relief as I motioned the waitress over, holding my card up.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom, so why don't I just meet you outside by the valet?"

"Alright, that's fine."

Melody got up, her smile finally returning. "You're one of the good guys, Gareth. Don't make me eat my words now." She leaned in and kissed me on the cheek before walking off. I hoped that she would still think that after everything was unveiled.

_**FIVE MINUTES LATER**_

I waited in line for the valet to bring my car around, thankful that there were only two more cars ahead of me. For a Wednesday night, the place certainly was packed, and Melody still hadn't met me out here yet. I was feeling nervous all over again, kicking myself for not saying anything sooner. All I hoped was that she wouldn't be too shocked.

"Gaareeth?"

A voice that had briefly been music to my ears at one time in my life was now deemed insufferable. Being the gentleman that I am, I couldn't simply ignore her, even though I wanted to grab Melody from the bathroom and make a run for it.

"Genevieve?"

Sure enough, when I turned around, my assumption was correct. There she was, Genevieve Céline, all five feet ten of her, standing next to a Rolls Royce with an elderly gentleman. I considered her a hybrid of Jessica Rabbit and 1990's Nicole Kidman, but if I didn't know any better, I'd assume she was some kind of high-class escort. She was donning a very tight, sparkly red strapless dress, black fur lined kitten heeled mules, a black fur stole, and of course, lots of diamonds. Her green eyes dazzled as she saw me, her cherry red lips curling up into a lascivious grin as she flipped her wavy, near waist length red hair behind her shoulder and strutted over.

"Gaareeth! Ma chérie, vhat a suprise!" She grabbed me by the shoulders and kissed me on both cheeks, oblivious to my stiffened body language, her potent floral fragrance almost making me dizzy. I looked over at the elderly gentleman she had arrived with, but he didn't seem to care and just strolled inside without a second glance at what his date was doing.

"Bonjour, Genevieve. I had no idea you were coming into town." After our two-night stand that sealed the Judith Lieber account, Genevieve had left the country, returning to her mainland. She had tried to get into contact with me saying she wanted to visit, but I had always been busy and her plans ended up falling through. Actually, Genevieve was kind of a flake in my opinion. Our meeting had been rescheduled six times before she finally arrived. Rick felt intimidated by her, which is why I swept in and took over. Even though we got the account, I regret my actions.

"Yes, but only for a few days. Gaareeth, garçon doux." She wrapped her arms around my neck, almost having me in a vice like grip as she leaned in, twirling the back of my hair. "You haven't returned my calls. You enjoyed our time together, no? I know I did." Genevieve winked before speaking her native tongue with her thick accent. Luckily for me, I was bilingual from both taking French during all four years of high school and catching up before the meetings.

"Regarder profondément dans vos yeux bruns verts me rend faible au niveau des genoux." (Translation: "Looking deep into your green brown eyes makes me weak at the knees.") She threw her head back and giggled. "Je souhaite que nous ne étions pas en public, je souhaite que nous étions seuls avec mes jambes dessus de votre tête comme la dernière fois …" (Translation: "I wish we weren't out in public, I wish we were alone with my legs over your head just like last time…")

I laughed awkwardly, finally succeeding in getting her hands off of me. "Oui, oui. We had a nice time, but that was months ago. A lot has changed. I'm seeing somebody now. It's getting pretty serious."

Unfortunately, not even that shook her off. "Ooo, une petite amie pour Gaareeth? (Translation: "Ooo, a girlfriend for Gareth?")? That shouldn't be a problem. Why don't we go back to my suite at the Marriot and have some fun? I still remember your taste, and standing in front of you now makes me think about it all over again." Genevieve wrapped her arms around my neck again, grabbing the back of my head, uniting our lips for a kiss before I could protest. Wide eyed, I stepped back, getting her off of me once again.

"Genevieve-"

"_**YOU FUCKING PRICK!"**_

Panic ensued throughout my body as I recognized the voice, and when I turned around, the wind was knocked out of me. Melody was standing there, her beautiful face twisted up in an infuriated scowl, her green grey eyes now shined with angry tears, she was seething mad.

"Melody, I swear, it's not-"

She reached back and slapped me across the face so hard that I stumbled into Genevieve, who went over the sidewalk and fell in a small puddle of backwash water. My face was stinging from the impact as the girl I really wanted storm off, mistaken me for something I'm not. I ignored Genevieve's cursing in French and ran after Melody.

"Melody, wait!"

_**Reviews are encouraged! Please read and follow and spread the word! NO FLAMES! :)**_


End file.
